A Love No One Can Hear
by Shinigami 42-42-564
Summary: I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her. SxS
1. Who I Am

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

a/n: This is my first story ever, and I hope you enjoyed it even more than how much I enjoyed sharing this. This story is inspired by my ASL (American Sign Language) teacher, Mr. Taras Dykstra. He is one of my favorite teachers in school, and even though he is both deaf and mute, he teaches like he isn't.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way.**  
POV:** Syaoran's**  
Rating:** K. Rating may change throughout.

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564  
…**Chapter One…**  
"Who I am"

* * *

Her round curves,  
Her flashy eyes,  
Her sense of style,  
Her perfect not over-size or under-sized breasts,  
Her grades,  
Her everything . . .

Everything a guy would want in a girl he wants to love, right? At least, every guy that's normal; those who want to pick up a girl to date for a few weeks then break up, or those who are trying to get back at his girlfriend, or those who just want to have plain sex . . . yeah, they make me sick . . . actually, I used to be one of those . . . though I never got to the sex part, everything else I've had to go through. It sucked balls . . . I can say that right? I'm in high school, you're in high school, we all hear it everyday . . . and if you don't, then something is wrong with your high school.

Who am I? Let's just start out fresh, my name is Li Syaoran. I live in Tomoeda, Japan. I'm a sixteen-year-old that just started junior. I'm known for all of the above. I dated girls just for the hell of it, and I enjoyed breaking up with them and just laughed when they broke up with me. Of course, I used to be like that. Now, I actually get good grades, and my sisters don't fuss with me anymore.

Alright, so why the dramatic change? An old friend I had, died in a plane crash just a few weeks ago. He will be nameless. He always wanted me to find the girl because he didn't like my habits. I would always tell him that I would have enough time after high school to worry about that. But when news hit me about his death, it struck me: Life can end fast in an instant, even before high school ended. Before he left to get on his plane, he said to me, "Make sure you find that one person, or else you'll never be happy." He said it as if he knew he was going to die that day.

So ever since that day, I've kept to myself, I ignored a lot of my friends, and paid attention to more school work. I didn't search for the one because searching never did anything. True love happens without you knowing it because the closer you are to someone, the harder it was to see. I believe that's a true statement, I just wanted to start out being friends, and then grow together. I don't believe true love happens in an instant; because if true love was in an instant, no one would ever break up. And those "I love you" that everyone says to eachother would be true. Yeah, I even stopped saying, "I love you."

Well, you've learned about me, let's stop looking in the mirror, and begin the first Monday of December shall we?

Five A.M. is the time I always wake up for school, even though it was two hours before school even started, I always enjoyed getting to school early enough to enjoy myself with my friends before school starts. After looking at myself in the mirror, I took my shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into my school uniform: a white t-shirt with a red necktie to go around, and black shorts; the school even added a little white cap to match the uniform, but I never wore it.

Usually, I would eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast, but I chose to pass for the day. Already, it's been an hour: six a.m. I must have taken a longer shower than usual, but oh well. I closed the doors behind me as I walked outside, my sisters were still sleeping, and they didn't leave the house until noon.

Outside, the morning was still dark, the moon still shun with the sun creeping out within an hour or so. I always enjoyed the early winter morning because it wasn't cold to the point where I needed to wear a jacket, but it gave a cool breeze as I walked. If you didn't like it, then something was severely wrong with you.

School was only a few blocks away, so it only took me about ten minutes to get there. But when I got there, it was almost empty, just the way I liked it. Usually, the only people that were there were teachers, a few students who drove, as well as myself.

When I entered the school's mudroom to change my shoes, one of my friends, and the only friend I wanted to not be my friend, Yamazaki came up to me. "Ohayou, Li-kun!" he said, his eyes always erupting with happiness no matter where he is.

"Ohayou . . . Yamazaki-chan." I said, I meant to say _chan_, and he knew it too, so it wasn't really offensive to him . . . at least I hoped not. What am I saying? I don't care! He's annoying, only I would know because _you_ don't know him as well as I do, so please, don't say I'm being rude.

"You're here early too?"

I didn't answer. It was every single day; he would ask the same question. I came to school early every single day, and so does he. I finally stopped answering the question after the fiftieth time. But today, I answered. "Yeah, I'm early . . . why are you so early?" I asked.

I thought that me asking him would make him think, but clearly, it seemed as if he knew I was going to ask it. "I've read that—" I pushed my hand into his face. I wasn't going to listen to another story . . . damn him and those stories, why wouldn't he just shut up?

Before he could say another word, I walked myself out of the room and when I turned a corner, I jogged off and around another corner and hid until I was sure he was gone. Really, I couldn't stand him. Again, I may seem really rude right now, but you don't know him quite as well as I do. Sometimes I'm lucky if he finds someone else to annoy . . . but poor Yamazaki-san . . . oh, I only add _san_ when he's not around; the guy may be annoying, but he still deserves respect like everyone else in Japan.

When I was sure I had lost him, I shifted my attire into a fitting position; my shirt was tucked in, so I pulled it out.

After turning around another corner, trying to get into the cafeteria where I always waited until school started, a girl with amber colored hair and emerald eyes caught my attention; she was beautiful. She wore the girl's school uniform, practically everything our uniform was but instead of shorts, they had skirts about five to seven inches down from the waist point.

Now, to make sure I didn't sound like a perv, I only mentioned that she caught my eyes because she was new . . . or at least I thought she was new because I've never seen her before in my life. She looked lost, her head turning towards my direction and back towards the hallway behind her and the way she came from. I thought about helping her, but when another girl walked up to her, my movement towards her casually turned towards the cafeteria. I stared back, the other girl had long black hair, and about the same height as the other. I was assuming that they both were new.

Until school started and the bell rang, I did the usual, talk to random friends in the cafeteria, none were girls of course. For some reason though, after seeing the new girl, one with emerald eyes, I felt lonely not having to talk to her. When I saw her, something told me, "Talk to her!" and of course, I didn't. But anyways, once the bell rang, I had just zipped my shorts up and exited the restroom. "Damn apple juice." I said and cursed to myself. My homeroom and first hour were on the third floor. Really, whoever moved me up there really hated me.

Ten minutes late was all I was, but I still got myself marked as tardy. When I sat down in my seat, first row, second to last by the window and an empty desk behind me, my eyes struck shocked as I couldn't believe what I saw. I mean, it was believable; I was just a bit surprised and nervous. The emerald eyed girl and her friend walked through the door. My heart pounded. I didn't understand why. For this girl? A new one? It didn't make sense. I was girl-drug-free for quite a while, but all of a sudden, today, it was amazing!

"Students." My sensei started, "we have a couple new students attending our school for the year, please be polite." When he stared off at the girls, the one with long black hair stepped up.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san." She said, "Watashi-wa Daidouji, Tomoyo; and this over here." She held an arm towards the emerald eyed girl. "Kinomoto, Sakura-chan." Sakura took a step forward and bowed. The class greeted them back, as well did I.

"Please, your assigned seats will be towards the back corner of rows one and two, is that alright with you two?" Sensei asked.

Tomoyo nodded and tapped Sakura on the shoulders; then the two made their way towards their seats . . . near me! My heart throbbed, I swore, I was about to die. I didn't know why I felt this way all of a sudden, but when Sakura sat in the seat behind me and Tomoyo sat in the one next to her in row two, my heart stopped. I wasn't sure if I had calmed for if I had already died. Another sudden feeling: the feeling of me being who I was earlier; a calm person who just wanted to find love.

After the first half hour of class, I was preoccupied with several problems off the board, math related and so on. But when I finished, I took a peak back to see that all Sakura did was stare outside the window with her head resting on her palm. At this time, the sun was out, and a cold but comforting breeze lurked through the window. Her hair breezed back, and her emerald eyes shunned as if they were real jeweled emeralds.

Wanting to be friends, and curious to know who she was, I turned my body around my desk and leaned against the bar that supported left handed writers . . . now that I noticed it, it was the first time that I've seen a desk with an arm bar on the left hand side . . . odd. Anyways, I turned towards her; she didn't seem to notice me because she didn't look towards me. Or did she just choose to ignore me? "Ohayou, Kinomoto-chan." I said, politely. She didn't answer back –no in fact, she didn't even look or change positions. She still had her head out towards the window, breeze blowing her hair back and her eyes . . . just glazing beautifully through—but the point was, she didn't even look at me! Why? Did I start bad? I was sure not to use her first name . . . what did I do wrong?

After a long moment, she finally realized me and flinched back. She was surprised to see me? I was certainly surprised to see her flinch in surprise. When I said "Ohayou." Once again, she only stared. Then stared over towards Tomoyo who had just lowered a thick oversized book; was it a dictionary? Only aliens made books that big! Damn dictionaries are meant to have every single word in the world, and they don't even hold the ****'s and ***'s and *****'s . . .

Pardon me . . .

I'm getting off track here . . .

Anyways, when Tomoyo noticed Sakura staring at her, she moved her arms in odd motions. It took me a while before I figured out that it was sign language she was doing . . . wait . . . sign language? Why? No way! When I stared back at Sakura, she did her own form of hand signs.

"Is there something you wanted?" Tomoyo asked.

I hesitated, now I had to talk through translations. I've never done it before, and I kind of didn't want to start, but I also didn't want to be rude. "I was just saying 'good morning.'"

Tomoyo seemed to have relayed the message to Sakura because when Sakura answered back with more signs, Tomoyo said, "Sakura-chan say's 'good morning' as well."

When I turned back to Sakura, her innocent, sweet puppy-like eyes gloomed towards me. She smiled, forcing me to feel sick to my stomach . . . wait, I wasn't feeling sick to my stomach . . . I was just starting to feel nervous and dumb struck . . . but at what? Is what I'm saying even making sense?

I grinded my teeth and quickly pulled out my passbook and asked to go to the restroom. Sensei signed my pass and I was out of there before the two could sign "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya." My favorite anime show.

When I smelt the fresh air of hallways, I slammed my back against a couple lockers as I immediately sighed. My breath was hard, and heavy. Sign language? Shouldn't she be in a special ed class? She should! I peeked around the door into my classroom once again, she still stared out the window, as if I had never encountered her, and Tomoyo still read that godly book of horror . . . dictionary . . . have you ever noticed dictionaries never really contained fowl language even though they were said to contain every single word in the world? What the ******* . . . one . . . three . . . six, seven stars to bleep my word . . . what did I even say? I don't know.

After a few minutes, the school bell rang: Class Transition! Yes! Finally, some time to think. To think of how a girl that pretty can't talk! How a girl that pretty knew sign language, and how books got so ****, why? Why did they have to bleep out ****, all I said was how books got ****. They didn't bleep **** out earlier! What the hell? Oh so they let 'hell' go uncensored but not ****, just another plain word for big!

Argh, anyways, my next class, chemistry, I was sure to be able to think. All the sensei ever did was lecture. I would be able to spend my time thinking about her and her pretty emerald eyes . . . innocent puppy face . . . and . . . sign language? Damn! But at least I'll be alone. The class was already full with forty students in the room, no way in hell would it be able to fit two more.

Oi, oi, oi . . . matte, matte, matte! Wahtafah! Sensei, sensei, sensei, please move me!

Who would have known, just when I thought I'd be alone to think, Sakura and Tomoyo both end up being right behind me! In chemistry? Why? Gyargh, what now? I'm stuck. Once again, I was in the first row, next to the windows in far back, with Sakura behind me, and Tomoyo beside her. How can things happen—is this fate? Or is it just pure luck? Is she following me? I bet she is—stalker!

Luckily, sensei gave up the entire hour to work and study for an upcoming test, of course, we only use this time talk, like we care about a darn test . . . oh wait, I do.

After reading through my notes, I decided to try and talk to here . . . at least try! When I turned, she, again, just stared out the window. But this time, she noticed me. She blinked a few times, letting in the sun's rays, creating million dollar portraits if someone could paint her at the moment. I guessed that she wanted to know what I wanted.

"I want to know something about you." I said. Oh wait, she can't hear me. But then, surprisingly, she ripped a piece of paper out and started writing on it. When she was done, she flipped it towards me.

"What is it you wanted to know?" It read.

Wait, she answered me; I'm sure she didn't just guess what I said. How did she know what I asked? Can she read minds? I doubt it, is she an esper? Damn, this isn't anime! I'm not like Haruhi, I can't have things happen to me like that! Or maybe she is! But then again, she's in an anime show and I'm not . . . or am I? I do wonder though, what would my show be if I were an anime . . . hmmm . . .

Anyways , "How did—" I stopped, wondering if I should have written it down too, but when she started writing again, I assumed she got what I was saying. When she threw her pencil down, I flipped the paper towards me.

"Like how the blind uses their ears to hear and see, the deaf can read lips . . . extremely well."

What? She can read lips? Lie! Lie! Lie! Lie! Lie! I didn't believe it, okay, maybe some words, but how extremely well is extremely well? I wanted to test her. "Well then, I'm assuming that your new here since I've clearly never seen you here as well." Have her read that! Something challenging, and yet also, if she could read lips, she could also answer if she was new or not.

Again, she started writing things down. No way! She didn't catch all that! "Yes, I am new, so what about it? Haven't you seen a girl before?" was what she wrote.

I read the sentence with an attitude, making it seem as if she was giving me a short tempered attitude, but when I stared up at her, all I saw was an innocent face that couldn't get mad even if it tried. "Sure I have, but not someone who's so . . . deaf." I said. That was then when I noticed that Tomoyo had been stared at us. Our conversation seemed relaxed and private . . . until her _ears_ dropped in.

Sakura stared writing again, but stopped and turned to Tomoyo and signed. Damnit! This is between you and me, don't get her into it! You can write for all I care, just let it be you and I! Gyah, but I guess I couldn't help it.

"Sakura-chan asks if you had a problem with that or not." She interpreted.

I shook my head, "I was really just wondering, why is a deaf girl like you in a class where everyone talks and hears?"

Sakura signed. It seemed as if she was going to tell me something quite long because it took a while before she stopped. Tomoyo even had to think for quite some time before interpreting her answer. "She says, 'why wouldn't she? She can read lips just as fine, and I have Tomoyo, not only my interpreter, but my best friend here with me. Do you have a problem with it?'"

I had to think for a moment. Sure, she may be able to read lips, but what if she reads something wrong? She's kind of screwed then. "Well, Kinomoto-chan," Now, I didn't know who I was talking to; Tomoyo or Sakura? But I tried to keep my eyes on Sakura, letting her know that I was still on her topic. "I don't know where you're from, but here in Tomoeda, deaf people usually have their own classes in Special Ed; for those who aren't normal." Uh oh, I think I went a little bit too far. I decided to quickly add something, anything. "I just thought that you might be better off in there." Kuso! "You know, something a little bit more easier for you." **** what did I just say?

By the expressions on Tomoyo's face, I knew she didn't want to translate it. But Sakura had the rights to know what I said, especially since it was directed towards her . . . damnit! That's why she's better off with the other deaf! I knew that this time, Sakura didn't catch what I said because she now relied on Tomoyo for the translation.

When she finished what I had said, Sakura's expression changed to blank. She stared at me and shifted back into her chair, then stared over towards Tomoyo as if to make sure she translated right. Tomoyo nodded. Sakura's jaw opened, she didn't seem happy. She only stared at me with blank faces before signing extremely fast; fast enough to the point where Tomoyo even asked for her to slow down, but she wouldn't.

I could easily tell that anger started to fill in her. I knew what I said wasn't the nicest thing, but I didn't think she would react this wildly; she looked like a berserk gorilla that couldn't be stopped with her arms flying around, signing a bunch of signs that I couldn't understand one bit.

When Tomoyo signed back, she too was fast this time, but not nearly as fast as Sakura was. It looked as if Tomoyo was pleading to not have her relay what Sakura wanted to tell me, and after a mess of the two talking to one another, they stopped. Sakura folded her arms and turned away, making sure she couldn't and wouldn't see me. Tomoyo stared at her with an empty and depressed face. She gave me a look as if to say, 'never say that again', then continued to read her alienotic book. Before beginning, Tomoyo looked back at me and said, "Please, Sakura-chan really hates being isolated with . . . the deaf."

Isolated with the deaf? What? For a moment, I waited to see if they were going to say something else, anything. But when I stared at Sakura, all I saw was the side of her head as she leaned against the base of the window and stared up at the ceiling; she really didn't want to see me anymore. Wow, after all that, they acted as if they hadn't even talked to me.

Luckily, for the last two classes I had, I didn't have either of them in it. Today was wild. I never really thought my first conversation with a girl like her would go bad, but then again, I never thought a girl like her would be deaf. But for some reason, I felt different around her, a feeling I couldn't really explain now, but I felt like I wanted to talk to her more, maybe say sorry, or maybe just start another conversation.

As I closed the door to my bedroom, I fell on my bed, thinking to myself. What a day this was, what a girl she was. Her deafness was clear, but whenever I think of her, she didn't seem deaf to me. She clearly could read lips, so in a conversation; she could easily understand what someone is trying to say if they were talking to her. Did I push it? Maybe I did. I while ago, I read that deafness isn't just another language, but another culture as well . . . maybe what I said hurt her and her culture of deafness?

I don't know, but there's always tomorrow . . . I'll see her again . . . Kinomoto, Sakura-_chan.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading....  
Hope you enjoyed....  
Please take a minute of your time and give me a review....  
I'd much appreciate it....  
Sankyuu!**


	2. The Reason: Part 1

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

**a/n:** blah, sorry for the later update. My internet had been down so I wasn't able to update on the date I said in my profile. Please forgive me, and hope you enjoy this next chapter. This chapter is 8 pages on words, so please read only if you have time unless you are a fast reader. Also, chapter one has been updated for spelling and grammar mistakes. There has been no extreme change in the storyline however.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way.**  
POV:** Syaoran's**  
Rating:** K. Rating may change throughout.

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564  
**…Chapter Two…**  
"The Reason: Part 1"

* * *

Another morning . . . that meant another school day . . . right?

You know, it really gets me: when people say they hate going to school, they still end up going. They complain when they miss the bus and always rush to get off the bus. I'll admit, I hate school too, but I'm just one of those kids who still go. Am I right? Or are the students at your school schoolaholic?

Kids are stupid aren't they? It doesn't matter how old you are or how smart you are, you're always a kid, and you're always going to be stupid in some way; that's a fact that I'm proud to share and live with.

But then again, no one likes being stupid . . . heh.

From the point I left my house, it felt the same; and by the same, I mean the same as yesterday, different from any other day. This was going to be another bad day wasn't it? Will someone please help me! I don't know what to do; Sakura-chan sits right next to me . . . err . . . behind me. And her translator . . . I have to talk to her translator in order to talk to her! Aw man, how could things be worst? I was doing fine talking to her in chemistry all by myself, but I admit that having to write down everything you say would also be a pain in the rear.

Man, life can be hard.

Well, again, it was still dark once I got to school, early as always. This time, I was lucky enough to not meet Yamazaki-san. Odd . . . either that or today's just my one lucky day he overslept . . . life is great! After changing shoes in the schools mudroom, I saw Tomoyo from the corner of my eyes as I closed my locker. She comes here this early as well? As she started towards the cafeteria, I noticed that she wasn't with Sakura anywhere. Now was a chance, I was going to take the advantage I had.

Quickly, I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulders, "Can I have a little talk with you." I said. From the looks on her face, she could tell that it was Sakura related . . . of course! Wouldn't anyone think that?

She nodded and we found ourselves sitting at a cafeteria table, far from where the early students usually hung out before school started. I was nice enough to give her my school breakfast, but she never touched it.

I stared at the egg bagel myself, starving . . . my stomach silently growled, but I wasn't going to just take back something I bought . . . even though she didn't take it . . . man am I hungry. This is odd too though, I never really ate breakfast, it always seemed too early, but why is it all of a sudden that I'm hungry? Was I nervous? The fact that I'm talking to Sakura's interpreter . . . without Sakura? No way . . . hungry . . .

"I knew what I said wasn't quite the nicest thing," I started. Tomoyo nodded in agreement. Damn! You weren't supposed to agree with me . . . even though it is true. "But I didn't know Kinomoto-chan took so much offence to that. I knew she'd be upset, but she seemed way beyond . . . _upset_."

Tomoyo took a long deep breath and looked around the room. Her eyes were very cautious, as if to make sure that Sakura wasn't anywhere around. When she finally felt that it was safe, she leaned forward across the table. "Sakura-chan isn't like any other deaf person there is . . . or I should say, one of the few of her kind."

No duh, she's beautiful! How many times do you see a deaf person that's so beautiful? Sorry to be so stereotypic, but so far in my life, all the deaf people I've seen weren't the prettiest looking ones around. But wait, one of her kind? She's an esper! Esper! Esper I say! "Why do you say that?" I asked . . . calmly.

"Usually, when one is deaf, they enjoy themselves as life comes." She said . . . what? I didn't understand it. "Deaf people are like a different culture as you already know, and a handful of them don't like hearing people as much."

Okay, sure . . . I knew that much and I also knew that deaf people weren't really fond of hearing people. Why? I never really understood why; it really _is_ a sign language _culture_ thing. "And what makes Kinomoto-chan so different?"

"Sakura-chan wasn't born deaf; when she was in the fourth grade, Sakura-chan started to become sick because of meningitis. The doctors said that she would be fine, but a few days after her appointment, she started to lose her hearing, and soon enough, lost it."

"I see." So she wasn't born deaf. That's a reason why she's so good at reading lips. You can't read lips if you were born deaf because you don't even know how to move the words yourself. But after the story of how Sakura lost her hearing, it still didn't explain why she was _different_; a lot of other people go deaf while they were kids. And so I asked why.

"At first, Sakura-chan didn't mind being deaf, she enjoyed learning the signs and learning the new ways of how she would have to live her life without ears." Tomoyo paused for a moment, and then continued. "But when Sakura-chan and I entered a deaf school-"

"Wait." I interrupted. "You went to a deaf school with her? But you're not deaf."

"I've been friends with Sakura-chan ever since kindergarten; I've always stuck by her as her friend and will never leave her side."

I knew that Sakura would have her tough times because she was deaf, but the way Tomoyo is, I was just glad that she found a friend like her. Without a friend like Tomoyo, I wouldn't know what'd I'd be like If I were deaf . . . I mean, a friend that goes to a deaf school just for you? It's amazing!

"Go on." I said.

"In the seventh grade, Sakura-chan liked this boy, who was hearing. So when her friends, who were also deaf, asked her who she liked, she told them. Her friends didn't like the fact that she liked a hearing person, and argued that she shouldn't be in a deaf school if she fell in love with a boy who could hear."

"I've always known this too, but why is it that the deaf aren't so fond of hearing people?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "I don't know; it's just something _they_ don't like." She said. "I guess you can think of it like racism. But remember, not every deaf person is like that."

"I know." I said. "So what happened after?"

"Sakura-chan and a girl got into a fight, and then turned physical as the other girl threw the first punch. Sakura-chan left school that day with a bruise, luckily that was it." Tomoyo examined the breakfast sandwich and stared around, searching for Sakura. I couldn't tell if she was looking to see if she wasn't around, or if she was searching for her so she wouldn't have to keep telling me the story. I took one whirl around the cafeteria room and urged her to continue on. "a week after that day, we moved to a another deaf school. We did fine for the next few years . . . but just a little while ago, in _that_ school-"

Snaps, no! Crap! She's here! The pretty deaf angel from above is here! God why now? Why now? Sakura stood with book in her hand, right beside Tomoyo. I had hoped, and from the looks of Tomoyo, she too had hoped that Sakura-chan wasn't caught up on what we were talking about.

Sakura set her books down on the table and signed something to Tomoyo. Tomoyo answered with a shake of her head and gave her the breakfast sandwich that I have Tomoyo. Sakura took it, gave me a look, a look that said, "I still remembered yesterday, but I'll forget about it for now." and placed it on top of her books as she gathered them back up into a clutch in her arms.

When the two left, Tomoyo said, "Good-bye." And left me thinking to myself. She didn't finish! _'-and just a little while ago, in that school'_ . . . in that school what; another argument? Did she fall in love with another guy? Wow she likes so many guys . . . oh wait, I used to be like that . . . but with girls . . . hey, and maybe she'll fall for me too! Wow what am I thinking? This can't be happening can it?

No

Yes

No

Yes

The bell rang, time for school.

"I'm screwed." I said to myself.

**~A Love No One Can Hear~**

Have you ever felt like skipping a class? Well, today was the day I wanted to skip both my first and second classes. It just didn't feel right after what happened yesterday. I mean, I have a girl breathing down my back, who knows what she could be doing. Making fun of me with her signs, mumbling words about me without me knowing . . . well I guess I've been talking about her without her knowing it too.

Before class started, I made sure I was the last one in, and made sure that Sakura and Tomoyo didn't see me before I saw them again. When I entered the room, the bell rang again; just in time. Like yesterday, Sakura sat right behind my desk, cheek planted in her palm, staring out the window while Tomoyo read—I'm not even going to go there again.

When I sat down, I felt like someone had casted a spell over my desk; the aura I felt was evil, sickening and foul . . . of course it could just be the fact that I'm hungry, but let's say it wasn't . . . damn witch! Anyways, the feeling made me feel ill, like I wanted to go back home and sleep. To tell the truth, I really felt nervous, I still couldn't forget that argument we had, I felt so horrible now; I felt like it was unfair, that I was taking advantage of her because she was deaf . . . what am I saying? Of course! I _was_ taking advantage of her while I was deaf! Man . . . I'm such an ***.

When the bell rang, I tried acting like Sakura was just another student that I never really cared about . . . boy was it hard. During lectures, I couldn't help but to look back at her from boredom from time to time. I don't think she ever noticed me, because like yesterday, she stared lazily out the window. Seriously, how was she ever going to learn if she didn't even look at the teacher?

Tomoyo, I could see, listened and took notes. She never stopped writing, it seemed like she had been writing down every single word sensei had said. She really does try hard to help Sakura. But everyone has to have a breaking point; I wonder when hers will be.

I thought back to the story she had told me about Sakura, I really wanted to know more. She still didn't explain why Sakura was so different than a lot of the other deaf people in the world. I gave a few guesses myself, but none really came to mind other than how cute she was.

When sensei appointed our free time for the last ten minutes of class, Tomoyo signed a pass out to the hall; what she wanted, I didn't know. But I wanted this time to talk to Sakura . . . if she would want to.

I tapped her desk, but she didn't look. Did she not feel the vibration? Suddenly, she started writing something down on a piece of paper, still she didn't look at me but she seemed to know what she was writing.

"You keep looking at me, what do you want?" she wrote.

I thought about how I should reply, she didn't want to look at me, so I couldn't quite talk to her, so I did the only other choice I had and wrote. "I'm sorry."

She looked at the paper and crushed it into a ball with her hand. She turned her body towards the front of the class and gave a sigh. She blew her hair from shielding her eyes and crossed her arms. Her eyes were pretty, but at the same time devilish. Man . . . she can look so cute and evil at the same time. She didn't say anything . . . er . . . she didn't write anything down or seem like she wanted to say anything else.

"Look," I started, "I'm sorry, we got off on the wrong track, let's start over."

She cocked her head to the side and gave me an odd look. She tore out a new sheet of paper and started writing . . . what now?

"_We_?" It read.

I nodded and bobbed my head to the side, "Okay, okay, _I_ started wrong, so can we please start over?"

Being stereotypic, by her looks, she seemed to be the nice one who would forgive anyone easily. But hell no! She's a tough one. Her reply was crumpling the piece of ripped paper in her hands again and rolling her eyes, going back to her position and stared out the window.

Oh yeah, for someone who's deaf and so innocent looking, she was quite tough. I really wondered what she'd be like if she wasn't deaf.

Hmm, have you ever had those people who are opposites of what their stereotype is? Those kids with glasses who just aren't smart, those football players who are super smart, and those with gothic and ghetto clothing aren't Goth and ghetto. It really scared me in ways because here I'd be talking about them with some other friends, and when I actually meet them, they aren't what they look like to be. Then afterward I'd feel horrible because some of what I say weren't the nicest things.

Tomoyo had just come back when the transition bell rang. I did the usual and acted normal getting to my locker and ready for chemistry. I don't know about you, but chemistry is the hardest class I had ever attended. Seriously, if Algebra wasn't hard enough, Chemistry is like Algebra Four: Math with Letters. I really hated it, and most of the time I'd forget to bring my calculator and end up having to borrow one from someone else.

I may be one of the popular kids in school, but my friends were spread out. Math and Science I had none of my friends with me. As for the last two, I had only a handful. I don't get it, during your freshman and sophomore year, you see your friends, and all of a sudden for the last two years of your high school year, you're all spread out.

Well, during chemistry, I couldn't say it was better than in math, nothing much changed. I still sat in front of the two in perfect silence listening to even more boring lectures. But this time, my ears caught attention when our sensei said that we had to do a group project.

"You will be given one whole month to finish this." He said, "You are free to choose what you want, and who to work with in groups no more than up to three."

Usually for projects, I enjoyed doing things by myself; no one to argue on what I should do and how I should do it. I remember when I was stuck with Yamazaki-san on a health project . . . it really couldn't get any worst that day, but unfortunately, it did. I was luckily given an A . . . or _effort_.

Quickly, the class started to erupt, and students began to pair up. I could have cared less who I worked with. A whole month? Time to procrastinate!

Really, have you ever noticed that the smart kids are always the ones who procrastinate? I mean, not only that, they don't pay attention in class and still get A's in it. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them . . . I'm more of the person who understands most of the time, and ask myself "when will I need this?" I'm sure you've thought that as well, or at least know someone who has.

"Syaoran-kun." Sensei called. I looked over the crowd to see him gesture me to meet him in the hallway; I did so.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan, as you've probably noticed, are new here to the school." I nodded and listened as he continued. Something's going to happen, and I'm going to hate and love it at the same time. "But Tomoyo-chan is just a mere interpreter for Sakura-chan, meaning she isn't able to be involved with the project."

Wait, what; Tomoyo isn't a part of this school? Doesn't she go to school? What's going on? "Daidouji-chan isn't . . ."

"Tomoyo-chan is an ISC student. Because she is part of a college curriculum, Sakura-chan is by herself." ISC . . . so that's why all she ever did was read books! ISC stands for In School College for those of you who didn't know . . . at your school it may be different. "Since you were the only one who didn't jump for a partner, would it be okay if I paired you up with Sakura-chan?"

I stared out at the door, and then struck back at sensei as my brain had caught up to what my ears had heard. Me, have a project . . . with her? Truly, this is either becoming a huge coincidence that I end up with Sakura-chan . . . or its fate, which I still refuse to believe! Because I didn't want to be rude to sensei and Sakura-chan is deaf, meaning if I denied it then I'd be a real jerk, I accepted. "But does—"

"I already talked to Tomoyo-chan about this before class started." He said, reading my thoughts. "Please ask her."

"And if she denies?"

"I'll figure it out from then."

I gave a great deal of a sigh before returning back to my seat. I thought about what I was going to say to them, about me being Sakura-chan's partner. I wonder if she's still would be mad . . . I guess there's only one way to fine out.

When I got to my chair, I immediately turned it and sat backwards in it, my arms folded and leaning against the backrest. "Are you still mad at me?" was that a bit too fast? When I said it, she wasn't even staring at me. When her eyes forced on to me, I repeated the question.

With a sigh, she reopened her notebook and tore out another piece of paper; I could easily tell that she was getting tired ripping paper after paper just to talk to me.

"I'll get over it." She wrote. She'll get over it? Let's hope so because what I say next . . . she's gonna have to get over it.

"I was wondering, will you be—" I paused, getting nervous. "My partner for the project?" I wanted to slap myself in the head. Why'd I ask her? I could have easily lied that she had denied me. Please deny me! Talking with you is hard enough, but working with you will be hell . . . and heaven at the same time.

She stared at me as if to wonder if I really was asking her this. By the looks on her face, she didn't seem to believe me, but on the look on my face, it said, "Believe it cupcake!"

Sakura leaned back on her own chairs and crossed her arms. For a few minutes, we did nothing but play a staring game. I admit, I was having fun, but since she was staring right at me, I didn't want to look too far down . . . wow . . . did I really just say that? Well, her body wasn't caught up to her age yet, so I guess there was nothing to stare at.

Man . . .

I really am a jerk . . .

My shoulder angels popped up from a puff of smoke; they smiled with evil in their eyes. Even the good shoulder angel held a pitchfork.

"Do it." Said the evil shoulder angel.

"Do it." Said the good shoulder angel.

What the . . . _get off me!_ I shook them away, and just like how they got here, they vanished. Wait, do what? When I finally came back to reality, Sakura was still glaring at me. Did she notice my shoulder angels? No, she couldn't have, only I can see my own shoulder angels . . . but what if her own shoulder angels were talk to eachother too?

When the bell rang, I left like she had denied me. I left within the crowd to get to my locker as fast as I could to get ready for the next class while Sakura and Tomoyo stood and waited until the class cleared before leaving.

At my locker, I switched what I needed and when I closed it, Tomoyo and Sakura stood right by me. I was shocked to see t hem, but shocked to know that they actually found my locker . . . or did they just follow me?

Anyways, Sakura held a book and shoved it into my chest. I caught it on top of my other class crap and took a step back; I admit, that push hurt, what an attitude! By her looks, she didn't seem happy too. When I took a look at what the book was, it read, 'Japanese Sign Language: Basic Level One.' Wait . . .

"What's this for?"

When Sakura started to sign, Tomoyo started to interpret, "If you're going to be my partner, then you'll have to know some sign language." Tomoyo stopped and looked at what else Sakura signed. It gave me a moment to think to myself: _I didn't say I wanted to be your partner! It was sensei!_ "When you think you've learned enough, I'll get you a level two book."

"Memorize _this_?" Tomoyo signed what I've said. God damnit, she wasn't supposed to sign that! Damn you! Stop signing interpreting!

"I'm getting tired of having to write, and I can read lips well, but I'm not a master at it. Having a long conversation will be hard for me." Said Tomoyo for Sakura. "Also, because Tomoyo isn't able to help with the project, there will be times when she isn't around to help interpret." Good! Good! Good! Stop interpreting!

And just like my shoulder angels, and how they came up to me, they disappeared within the crowd. Now I had to think to myself and the situation I was in. Only two days into meeting them, I'm already stuck with a project with a beautiful deaf girl, and one whole month to finish it. Not only that, I have to learn how to sign just to talk to her and do the project with her. Heh, well isn't this interesting?

I shook my head, shaking my hair out of my face. I thought about the good and bad outcomes; what would happen verses what could happen. I have to say, even though she's deaf, I feel that Sakura-chan might be something to investigate. And to all you pervs who think that when I said, "Investigate" as in something creepy, no! I just mean . . .

This is something different in my life, and I'd like a change for that.

I stared at the book she had given me. It wasn't too thick; maybe a week's worth of reading and learning. I shook my head once again, this time, I looked off in the direction that the two girls had vanished into and forced a smirk.

"This'll be fun."

* * *

**Again...  
I thank you all for reading...  
I really loved and appreciated your review from the last chapter...  
Let's keep this up!  
If you have any questions, I will reply as soon as I can. Just post it in a review!  
Thank you for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. I'm Closer to Deaf

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

a/n: This story is going to go pretty fast. When it will end? I don't know. What will happen in later chapters? I don't know. How relationships will start out? I don't know. But what I do know is that it could be now, it could be next chapter, or it could be in future chapters I haven't even thought of yet.

Also, Chapter 2 has been checked for spelling and grammar . . . I think you know my pattern here, so if you see a misspelled word, please don't flame.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way.**  
POV:** Syaoran's**  
Rating:** K. Rating may change throughout.

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564

…**Chapter Three…**

"I'm closer to deaf"

* * *

You know, you'd think that walking home with a girl would be sweet, but this was just odd . . . Because it was near winter, it got dark faster; so only four-thirty a few days after I was joined up with Sakura for the project, the sun had already hid behind the high roads and the cool breeze started to pick up. It was scary; I admit . . . it was like the movies where the scene is just right before . . . I should have worn my sweatshirt or something.

Well, unlike me, Sakura came prepared. She wore a light pink and white jacket; I'm sure she was warm, but come on, she wore a skirt, how cold should it get before the school starts switching into its winter uniforms? I know I'd want that.

Alright, so here's the story. After school, a few days before I got paired up with Sakura, she wanted me to follow her home so . . . let me rephrase that . . . Tomoyo wanted me to walk her home so I'd be able to come over whenever she needed me for the project. Of course, because Sakura couldn't talk and Tomoyo had college to attend, they wanted me to know for myself. I questioned them about why can't her parents tell me instead, but they refused to say anything after. Why? I don't know.

I didn't mind the walk, but the fact that I had to cross downtown in the opposite direction of my house, and walk for another mile really bugged me. The distance of her house seemed to be twice the distance from my house to school. Not only that, it's another journey for me to go from her house to mine; a good workout? Trust me, if walking was a workout, seventy percent of the people in the world wouldn't be overweight. I'm overweight as it is, probably by a few pounds, but that's still overweight right?

When I saw Sakura shiver, I wanted to give her something to wear . . . just to be nice, I didn't want to make a move here or anything . . . yet, but damn, I had nothing on myself. I guess I just had more skin than her, or I don't know. Sure, there was a chill in the air, but nothing so cold or even near it for me; I was fine.

When she finally stopped, she pulled out a notebook and pen from her backpack. She started writing something down, using her arm as a table. She ripped the piece of paper out and gave it to me.

"This is where I live, sorry it seems so far. But if you get tired of walking here, I can always come over to yours instead. Anyways, if we're going to be in a project together, please at least try to learn sign language so I can communicate better with you. I don't know if sensei told you to ask me to be partners, but either way, I just want to tell you that I could have handled things by myself."

When I started reading what she wrote, it read it calmly to myself, but then when I got to the second half, I could feel that her emotions changed because of her handwriting. But wow, did she seem mad the last half of the letter.

When I finished though, she had already walked up to her doorsteps; I just got a glimpse of her as she closed the door behind her; she really didn't want to be partners. Maybe I shouldn't have asked then, then again, I wonder why she even accepted . . . now that I think about it, she never really did accept it, maybe she just thought that I was forced to work with her. I mean, she was new and she didn't know sensei all quite that well.

While thinking to myself, I looked down at my phone for the time; it had already been a couple minutes since Sakura left and all I did was stand and think to myself . . . hmm, it seemed a lot faster in my mind. I took a few steps towards the opposite direction but stopped to think to myself: did she walk home by herself all the time? It's a dangerous thing, especially if you're deaf; not being able to hear anything, or anyone. Did Tomoyo have college every day?

I shrugged and shook the question out of my head . . . man; it's going to bother me.

I started towards home, but stopped again when I heard a door slamming shut. I turned around and there she was again, but this time holding a small coat. She ran it up to me and handed it over. Gracefully, I took it. She tapped the side of her skirt; I indicated that she was saying there was something in the pocket, and I was right; it was a letter.

When I opened the letter, Sakura was already at her doorsteps again going in. Before putting on the coat, I read the letter:

"This is my brothers coat, he said he'd let you wear it for today, but bring something warm tomorrow. I'll try to think of a topic for us, but nothings coming to mind for our project right now. Until then, thank you for the walk, and please be careful walking back home, it's getting dark.

p.s. if you were wondering if I have been walking home alone or not, I have."

So she does walk home alone . . . and to school every morning as well. Now that I had that out of my head, another question struck me: was she forced to write this? It seemed a bit too nice for it to be her. I mean, I've only known her for a weak, but from what I've been handling, I was sure she was forced too. Until I find out the truth, I'll think that way.

Wait . . . the letter wasn't the longest, but I know for a fact it'd take me at least two minutes to write what she wrote to me. And to ask her brother would take another couple or so . . . did she really write this? I'm sure she even stared at me while I was standing outside of her house not moving. Maybe she did.

I looked through the window of her house, and I could see that her brother, a tall and lean person with black hair, had just set the table for dinner. But I didn't see anyone else.

"They must be at work." I said, and then started towards home.

**::A Love No One Can Hear::**

When I got home, Wei, my friend, he's actually my butler, but I've known him too long to call him that, came up to my with a news I wasn't surprised about.

"Your sisters have moved back to China by request of your mother."

My sisters always moved back from China to Japan; I don't know why, but mother always wants it that way. Sometimes I think my mother is a witch. So without my sister's home, it was just Wei and I. "Arigatou." I said. As I started up to my room, he stopped me.

"May I take your coat, Syaoran-sama?" I remembered that the coat was not mine, and shook my head. I reached into the side pocket to feel if the note Sakura wrote was still there; it was. "Dinner will be ready soon." He said, and left into the kitchen.

When I got to my room, I threw the coat onto the backrest of my chair scooted up against a desk and my backpack on the ground. I jumped onto my bed, bouncing a few times before stopping. My arms were crossed behind my head as I thought . . .

Did Sakura really write it? It seemed a bit too fast for her to write it in that amount of time _and_ ask her brother for his coat; I'm sure he didn't just say, "Here, give this to the stranger out there." But then again, I never met him before, so I wouldn't know.

As my thoughts dosed around Sakura, I soon found myself to remember that she had given me a book on sign language, and even though it's been a couple days, I haven't even once opened it . . . Might as well do it now.

I dug it out of my backpack and glared at it once more, thinking to myself that I would now have to learn something off subject of science just to do a science project. Well, after a sigh, I began. "Chapter One."

The first page started with pictures, of someone with a hand sign, and arrows pointing in directions, telling the reader that he or she was supposed to motion their signs. I admit . . . and if you haven't noticed, I tend to say, 'I admit' a lot, so bare with me. I admit that it seemed quite easy, but once I got to page four, things just got unclear. I started to see signs that looked so familiar to the others I've just read. "What the hell?" I said to myself. "How do these people learn these?" I'm a hearing person who can read, and I just couldn't figure out how deaf people could do it! But I guess . . . who said it was going to be easy?

After fifteen minutes of readying and studying, I managed to memorize the first page of the book: Mother, father, sister, brother, son, daughter, uncle, aunt, and other family names. They were easy, but when it came to objects, feelings and noting someone else like he, she and they, it got hard.

"Dinner is prepared, Syaoran-sama." Wei said, knocking on my door.

"Coming!" I answered back. I marked my page with an ear fold and tossed the book by my feet. When I got to the door, I turned back and thought hardly. If I was going to talk to her, I'd need to study more. That said, I ran back across the room and clutched the book, bringing it down to dinner with me.

Dinner soup was warm; clam chowder, and the bread was baked to perfection; crunchy. I never liked being rude while eating, but tonight was the night I really wanted to learn something, so while I ate, I read the book as well. I had thought that Wei wouldn't like it, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Japanese sign language?" He asked. I was waiting for him to ask, but to tell you the truth, I didn't know what to tell him, and so I just told him the truth. "I see." Was all he said, and then took another sip of his soul before adding, "You know, I took sign language as well, a long, long time ago when I saw in school."

I dropped the book and my spoon into the soup. The chowder broth splashed into my shirt as the spoon had dropped. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Someone in this house knows sign language? Suddenly, I wasn't sure if it was fate again, but I've been closer to deaf this whole time without even knowing it! Wei, know sign language? No way!

I still didn't say a word, still shocked at what I had heard. "If you ever need help Syaoran-sama, please do ask. I still remember what I've learned."

"Eighty years ago?" I joked, still shocked.

He gave a great laugh and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "Do not doubt the feeble mind." He said. I only crossed my arms and stared, shaking my head as I still couldn't believe that I was closer to deaf than I had realized.

"So you think you can help me out here?"

He shrugged, "Only if you really are committed, and are willing to take the time to learn. Sign language can become really frustrating at times."

I thought back to Sakura and thought to myself: hey, if someone who was in middle school could learn it, then why couldn't I? The only problem is, I didn't know if this would be a waste of time. I mea n, I'm only learning this so I can participate in a project with someone who is deaf . . . right? Or did I really want to be a part of the deaf community? Did I really want to learn something like this? Or is it just . . . h_er_?

I nodded. "Please, Wei-san, help me out here."

Wei wiped his mouth once again. After sliding his uneaten food into the garbage and setting his plate in the sink, he reached across the table and grabbed the book. What's he going to do with it?

"Syaoran-sama, please come to the living room, your study begins now."

Wait, what? No! I just got home! Let me rest my head! I already had way too much to think about today, and I didn't really want to learn anything else, or think about anything else for that matter. But when I could think, the only thing that came up to my mind was Sakura . . . Sakura . . . Sakura . . .

Sakura . . .

Sakura . . .

Sakura . . .

Kinomoto, Sakura . . .

Either Wei had put something in my soup and I was drunk, or she is just . . .

"I'm coming! Wei-sensei!" I yelled over, and ran out into the living room.

* * *

**Sweet, chapter 3 is . . .  
DONE!**  
**I'm hoping to post chapter 4  
Up this week sometimes during the weekend, so please stay tuned!  
Don't forget, take a minute of your time and review!**

If you have any questions whatsoever, please do ask, I've had numerous questions about Sign Language so far and would love to help if you have any questions.


	4. It's a wow

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

a/n: Chapter three

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way.**  
POV:** Syaoran's**  
Rating:** K. Rating may change throughout.

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564  
…**Chapter Four…**  
"It's a Wow"

* * *

Having your life change is one thing, but having it change within a week . . . it's . . . it's . . . it's a wow! I mean, one day I'm here dating girls for the record, the next day my closest friend gives me a talk, the next day, he ends up dying on a blown up plane, and from then on, it's just a big huge wow!

If I ever thought I'd be into another culture, it'd be the American culture . . . but sign language? Repeat after me: _sign language_? Who would have thought out of a million years . . . or sixteen years of my life, that I would be learning sign language? I still didn't know though, was it for _her_ personally? Or was it just so we can finish the project?

Blah!

When I got to school, I felt the same presence I've been having ever since meeting Sakura and Tomoyo he first day; it seems like I'd be feeling this way from now on so might as well get used to it.

After I switched my attire in the mudroom, Yamazaki-san came up to me again. I was surprised to see him only because I hadn't seen him since the last time I ignored him; but today wasn't any different. After closing my locker, I pretended to not even notice him; man was I rude! But it worked. After I rounded the corner, he disappeared, hopefully to not be seemed for the whole day. I was lucky to not have a class with him until next quarter . . . health, how bad can that get?

Back to school, I guessed that Tomoyo had a habit of sitting in the cafeteria table now every morning waiting for Sakura because the cafeteria was the only place they could remember. It was kind of a new kid thing though, us juniors had trouble here our first week too. And since the cafeteria is right by the entrance, why not just relax there?

Well, seeing another opportunity to talk to her, I really had to ask about Sakura even more. So I did come up to her again.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." She greeted in the innocent voice she had. I replied the same. "Was your walk pleasant?"

"A few things bothered me," I admitted. "But I want to start out with: why does Sak-Kinomoto-chan walk home alone? Can't she see it's dangerous? I mean, especially if you have to cross downtown." I wanted to mention her deafness as well, but since the subject was on Sakura . . .

She nodded as if she knew exactly what I meant, but I could see in her eyes that she had a little bit of doubt in her. "You have to remember; Sakura-chan wasn't born deaf, and she knows what to be aware of and the rules of the streets." I understood, but I wanted to know more so I bobbed my head around as if to ask for more information. "Sakura-chan still remembers the sounds of many things such as cars, whistles, and everything else she needs to be aware of. She may not be able to hear them, but at least she can predict it and make her vision and awareness even stronger. This is where you're underestimating the eyes of a deaf person."

Underestimating the eyes of a deaf person; yeah maybe I was a bit, but still! "It's—"

"I understand, it's still very dangerous, yes indeed. Don't think I haven't thought about that, I'm trying my best to rearrange my college schedule so I can walk her home."

"But she has to walk in the morning too right? Not only is it going to hit winter, that means it's going to get darker as well as colder in the morning. You seriously can't have her walk to school alone right? Where are her parents? Where's her brother?"

Tomoyo held out her hands as if to slow me down. Maybe I was talking a bit too fast. She lowered her head for a moment then said, "I'm sorry, but I can't go that far into her family." She stuttered, and then continued, seemingly changing the subject a bit. "I understand that anything can happen anytime, but as a friend, I can trust Sakura-chan. Do I worry? Of course I worry, I can't drive to college without worrying about her every time after school."

Drive? "Wait, you drive?" I asked.

She nodded. "Only when I go to college, I've only just gotten my license last month; I still have the jitters when driving." Okay, so that got rid of the 'why don't you drop Sakura off?' question. Maybe, sure, yeah, maybe I did underestimate her ears, but like Tomoyo said herself, anything can happen anytime. "Besides, Sakura-chan can be quite dense at times. She refuses help when she thinks it's unnecessary, and she tends to act on her own without permission quite a bit."

"Oh . . ." I slowly took off the coat and set it on the table. So, maybe she _didn't_ ask her brother . . . and just took it? If so, I really didn't want to be the one yelled at here. Her brother, from what I've seen, may look nice, but I'm willing to bet he's one of the protective ones as well.

Still, I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Sakura had to walk home so much by herself. I appreciated the fact that Tomoyo is doing her best to help Sakura, and that she believes in her, but still; I don't know how much faith you can have when your best friend, who is deaf, is walking such a long distance just to get home every morning and every night.

My eyes jerked as I saw Sakura coming towards us. She didn't where a coat though, why? I was kind of cold myself walking to school, but why didn't she wear one? When she approached the table, I got up and gave her the coat. "Arigatou." I said.

She nodded with a smile and started signing. I didn't catch what she said, so I turned to Tomoyo for help. "She asked if you've been studying."

I nodded. "I'm not quite capable to have a conversation yet, but I am studying."

Tomoyo translated my words to her. Again, Sakura nodded with a smile and signed one thing. "Good." Tomoyo said. Then she came up to Sakura and started signing herself, talking to Sakura. Sakura replied with signs of her own, and Tomoyo ended with an aw.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I asked why she didn't wear a jacket today." She replied.

"What'd she say?"

"She wanted to wear the coat she gave you home."

When the bell rang, we walked to class together. Surprisingly because I've always been trying to avoid them, but I guess today was different. So much can change within a week can't it? Ha! Not even a week though . . . wait! It's a Friday! Damn! Now I have to set my alarm clock to watch my Saturday morning anime's.

Hmm, they said that today would be a repeat of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Ahh! No! I forgot to read the upcoming Naruto chapter! Damn! Their also playing Darker than Black tomorrow as well. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a big anime freak, yeah. I wake up early every morning like every kid would do, and watch what I can before I have to do something that day, or until all of the shows were done. Either way, Saturday was my favorite day of all the days.

Anyways, during math, I studied what I could of sign language. Sometimes I'd turn around to Sakura to see her doing the same thing she had done this whole past week; stare at the window without a care. I wonder how she kept up with grades, or did Tomoyo have to help her? But Tomoyo had college, how could she?

I wanted to start some kind of conversation with Sakura, I wanted to ask her so many questions, like about her parents, about her life before going deaf, and about the reason why she moved here and what happened to the other school. It must have been rough for her, but who am I to judge? If she liked someone, then she must have had some kind of good days.

Last night, Wei and I stood up for longer than I had expected. He really pushed me hard for learning sign language. I was ready to just take a knife and kill him or myself. My eyes were burnt red and when I asked . . . no, begged him to let me sleep, he wouldn't. Surprisingly I didn't find myself so tired t his morning even though I only got a five hour sleep.

Why mention this? I don't know, I guess it just shows how serious I took it. Why did I take it so seriously? That question I still don't know. And I say _still_ because it was the same question as "did I want to learn sign language for her or for the project?" that is how everything I talked about linked.

When the final bell rang, kids rushed out as always, especially since it was a Friday. I did the usually and packed what homework I had from my locker and got on my way without stopping. When I got out of the front doors of the school, I said my 'good-byes' and 'see you next week' to everyone who came up to me. Seriously, I hated when they did; I wanted to just go home! But I guess it was all out of respect.

Of course, every passing day meant that we were getting deeper and deeper into winter; meaning every passing day meant that it got darker and darker sooner, like today. School had just ended and already the sun started to set and the cold air started to rise. I cursed to myself.

Before I moved on, I saw Sakura and Tomoyo signing to eachother; I didn't know what they were saying, maybe a few words, but not enough to clarify things. Before they departed from eachother, they gave one another hugs and went in opposite directions. I watched Tomoyo as she got into her car, and drove off out of the school parking lot.

When I turned back to see Sakura, she had already disappeared out of sight. I tried seeing above the heads of others, but she had probably already left the school property . . . she's walking home alone.

I waited for the next five minutes, seeing the wind change from push to shove. I understood that Tomoyo trusted Sakura and all that, but couldn't she see that with the changing season, things will only get harder? Or did Sakura know enough to trust her eyes from sliding vehicles as well? Also, when it does get dark by the time school ends, what the hell will she do? What would she do? What can she do?

I lowered my eyes back to the school to look at what kids were left; already the school had emptied out in five minutes . . . of course, it gets dark soon now. I waited for ten more minutes, and by then, all I could see of the sun were its rays from behind the horizon. Within a few more minutes, or maybe ten minutes tops, it would be completely dark.

A new question ran through my head: Has Sakura ever had to walk in the dark alone before? Maybe I should go after her, just this once to see for myself that she really can take care of herself. Sure, why not?

So I jogged . . . after her towards her home, taking whatever direction I remembered from the other day.

I was use to jogging long distances; a few years in track did me well.

When I got to her house, it was completely dark; the sun completely set and not even the moon showed. I kept my distances from her house; I made it just in time to see her go into her house; she made is safely. But what would have happened if she didn't? What happens if something happens to her and I wasn't here? Would this be entirely my fault then?

If she wasn't deaf, this would be a completely different story. But since she is, I couldn't help but to worry . . . for a person I've only known for a mere week? Was this odd or was this care for others? If this was care for others, then why didn't I care about those who had special needs at my school?

I thought about this . . . about all of this . . . I thought about everything . . .

Am I suddenly c hanging? Am I suddenly caring for people around me now?

I started walking home, just thinking to me . . . about me . . . and about not only her now, but _them_ as well.

"It's a wow I tell you."

* * *

**Thank you!  
Please review!  
I'm in a hurry so i can't say much! Thanksgiving week!  
Enjoy your thanksgiving and please enjoy this chapter!**


	5. The World I Never Cared For

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

a/n: Enjoyed your thanksgiving? I hope you did. I was really debating if I should have posted this on the day of thanksgiving, but I decided, nah, since I was doing my own family things as well.

I actually wanted to post this on Sunday, but couldn't find where I saved this file, luckily I did and added a few fixing touches. I haven't really checked for major syntax yet, but I have done it for chapter four . . . I think.

Well, please enjoy. This chapter is 7 pages long on words for those who were wondering.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way.**  
POV:** Syaoran's**  
Rating:** T (Yikes! The rating changed!)

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564

…**Chapter Five…**  
"The World I Never Cared For"

* * *

The weekend was easy; wake up early Saturday morning, watch my anime shows and after that, go shopping with Wei for food to last us for the next week. Then after that, study for tests and complain about the tests I thought I did badly on . . . of course, those tests were few weeks back and I still hadn't gotten it back yet . . . damn math test.

I live a boring life I guess you can say. I don't really go out anymore because there isn't really anyone for me to go with anymore. So what have I been doing? Well, lets just say I started to become one of those lazy types of person; I eat when I'm bored, watch television all day until I get bored again . . . then eat again. Yeah, _his_ death changed me a lot.

But because I had someone who used sign language, I was forced to learn for countless hours. I'll admit, I started to get irritated at learning this because I just didn't want to learn anymore. But when my head struck back to the night I followed Sakura home, I just had to find out more about _them_.

So that's where I went during lunch after third hour and I really took my time because like every single Monday, school is as slow as it can get; the kids moan and complain why they have to go to school and everyone just tends to sleep. I didn't want to be in class anytime soon if at all.

Rounding a corner, I stopped at a door and knocked. If you're wondering where I am and why, let's just say I wanted to learn a bit about the world I never really cared for. When the door opened, a school staff stood tall; her hair was long and black and her eyes seemed surprised to see me.

"Konbanwa . . ." she paused for a short moment. "May I help you?"

"Sensei," I started. "My name is Li Syaoran, and I wanted just a moment of your time." I was nervous; I could hear my own voice crack a few times. And I never asked anything this nicely before too.

"Sure, would you like to come in?"

She widened the door and I looked in. There I saw a male student signing to another sensei, and across the room was a girl strapped in a wheelchair, her neck seemed to have been twisted because she stared down at the floor the whole time, as if she couldn't move her neck because it was too stiff.

Feeling awkward, I shook my head gently. "Can we just walk around for bit?"

Sensei gestured back inside the room and stepped out, closing the door behind her. The bell to start fourth hour had begun, and I knew I was going to be late, but I didn't really care much anyways. So we began to walk.

"What was it you wanted to know, Li-kun?" she asked.

I cleared my throat once, twice, and stared down at the ground as we walked side by side. It would seem like I was on a date with a teacher, but for those who thought that, I didn't even care. My mindset was on something else.

"I just wanted to ask, when you applied here for this school, did the school choose you to work with . . ." I started to fade. "_Them_? You know, even though you probably wanted to be a different type of teacher."

She looked at me like I was stupid, but shook her head with a small gentle giggle. "It would seem so, but I actually chose to handle these kids." She said, and then added. "I shouldn't say I just _chose_, but I guess I did do a little bit of begging as well."

I jerked my head up. Usually a teacher would have to be forced to working with them, at least those that I hear of. But her actually _choosing_, with her own free will, to work with the . . . handicapped? I never heard of it before.

"But, why is it that you-" Again, I trailed off in search of words. But it was as if she read my mind and answered right away.

"Li-kun, you have to remember that life is unfair." I looked at her with a question mark on my face. "And because life is unfair, I want to be able to help those who have it the worst."

"You mean, the deaf, speechless, blind, and handicapped?"

She nodded. "As you know, the kids I work with aren't . . ."

"Normal?" I said, trying to fill in her silence.

"The _same_ as us . . . we'll say." I looked at her again. I guess she really did want to treat them equally. "They didn't ask for this to happen to them, they didn't do anything that made them this way. They didn't have anything to do with how they are now; do you think that's fair?" I imagined myself in their situation; being born blind, being born speechless, being born deaf, and being born handicapped. Sensei was right, they couldn't prevent what happened to them because it isn't entirely their fault . . . no . . . it isn't their fault at all! "They deserve a normal life even if they aren't . . . the same as us."

Now, where was I trying to get to in this conversation? First, I wanted to know why teachers enjoyed helping these kids so much, and now I understand. Not only is it their job, but also because they want to put _fair_ into the _fairness_ that life didn't give them.

"So." I began. "They are being treated differently, but would you say that, for those who can handle themselves, they should be treated _different_ as well?"

She gave me a stare, then smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Kinomoto Sakura-chan would you?" She read my mind, and so she answered. "If they are able to handle themselves, then I wouldn't doubt them." She gave me a moment to sink it in. "But that doesn't mean you still shouldn't be worried. But it also means that when they want to be treated as the same as us, you treat them as the same as us."

I sighed. "Since were on her, lets just stick with her. Why isn't she in there with . . ." I lost it again! "I mean, the school provides rides for . . . _them_, right? Why can't the school provide a ride for Sak-Kinomoto-chan?" I keep on trying to call Sakura by her first name, but being who I am and living where I am, I wouldn't unless I was given permission. "She lives across downtown!"

"I understand your concern, Li-kun. But her brother says that she prefers being in a regular class with a schedule just like the other students. And because she isn't part of _my_ class, she isn't qualified to take our bus."

_Qualified my ass_ I thought.

She took a small breath and continued. "This also goes back to what I just said: when they want to be treated the same as us, you have to treat them that way."

I couldn't get it from Tomoyo, and I wasn't able to ask it from Sakura, but now I had to ask, had to ask because they were never in the picture! "Her brother signed her up here? What happened to her parents?"

Sensei covered her mouth as if she wasn't supposed to say what she said. "I'm sorry, but I can't go that far into her family, especially for someone who's just a student."

I took the words hard; I wanted to know I needed to know and I have to know! Why did I have to know? Because the question kept on being avoided every time it came up. But I guess the only person I was going to get the answer from were from her or her brother.

I glared at the floor, then down the hallway in front of us; it was empty, not like it usually would be, but more like people had been murdered and left for dead, like their spirits still wept in the one place they died, their resting place. I turned around, said, "Thank you for your time, sensei." And left.

I knew that Sakura and Tomoyo had health during the fourth hour, so I stopped by their class just to look through. I was hoping that the door was open, but it was closed, leaving me with only a small rectangular window to look through. The sensei was doing some kind of experimenting on a plastic doll; maybe CPR, maybe something else. I looked back towards the back of the room and like they always were, near the back, one reading a book and the other . . . this time actually paying attention? Odd.

As I started to move on towards my own class, across the damn school and on the next floor, I hoped that my day would only get better, but I just happened to run into . . . _him_ again.

"Ohayou!" Yamazaki said with a wave.

I frowned. "It's the afternoon, dumbnut." I walked pass him, hoping that he would ignore me as I ignored him, but that would only be a miracle.

"Why the long face?" he asked, following closely behind me.

Really, sometimes I wondered if he was one of those people, those kids, one of those that belonged to the world I never cared for, I wouldn't doubt his stupidity. But when I think about it, he usually gets straight A's. Something I never got and haven't gotten yet; I came close, but that B- in math screwed me a while ago.

"Shut it." I said, and then turned around. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"My class is in the direction you were heading." He said, smiling at me. I hated his smile. Sometimes I just wanted to tape his mouth shut with duct tape or blow my ears off with some cherry bombs. Seriously, his smile reminds me of when some dude in a horror film is about to attack the main character . . . it's scary really.

I stopped and held my hand out in front of me, gesturing him to go a head of me so it didn't seem like he was following me. He only stared at me for a minute, and before leaving he whispered in my ears, "Kinomoto-chan is quite the _diff_ isn't she?" He made me freeze, by mentioning her name? Did he know her? What was his connection? He took a few steps away from me towards his class, and then turned back. "When you get to the center of a Popsicle, how do you eat the remaining part without it falling off?" I looked at him with a stupid face of randomness; he just . . . changed into a different subject. Why? "I always wondered that." He said, and left.

The moment I had spent with Yamazaki was just odd, out of the ordinary, it seemed to past by so quick, and it seemed like it never even happened, and if it did, then it was in a completely different dimension.

I took the time walking back to class to rethink what had just happened to me, what I had just heard, learned, and juggle around the more questions I had. Did Yamazaki-san know Sakura too? From what I've seen, he didn't have lunch, with them, or any classes. They didn't cross paths during passing time and they didn't see each other before or after school. Then . . . Yamazaki-san just has a habit of knowing people without the other person knowing him; that's kind of how _we_ started. I shook out the feeling and connection between Yamazaki-san and Sakura and moved on.

I managed to catch the last half hour of class before the last school bell rang. I had no homework—thank god—so all I had to do was leave my backpack in my locker and carry my sign language book out.

When I got outside, the air wasn't as cold as it was last week; it was warm enough for me to just wear my school uniform home, or really, just a plain t-shirt. Looking around, I saw that most of the kids just carried their jacket or coat around their arms, and sweatshirts or light jackets unzipped.

I followed in the setting suns direction with my eyes, catching Sakura and Tomoyo right under it. When I saw Tomoyo leave, Sakura started in her own direction. I followed her.

I took my time, feeling like a stalker actually. It wasn't until she stopped on a red light at a corner street of downtown when I caught up to her. The sun had already set. I tapped her on the shoulder and signed out what I knew. "Y.O." _Yo_!

She blinked and flinched, surprised to see me. She quickly signed things that I didn't know; I guess she expected me to have learned something within a week, but I failed to do so. Heh. I shook my head and shrugged, telling her that I had no clue what she said. So then she quickly dug out a clipboard with a piece of paper on it and started writing.

She had a clipboard with a paper in her bag . . . ready to write. Was it all for me? I mean, she had a _clipboard_ and _paper_ in her _bag_!

"You followed me?" she wrote.

I shrugged and said, "I wanted to see if you had any ideas on what to do for our project yet." I said, hoping that she would read my lips. Now, was I lying? Not necessarily, I really did want to know if she had any ideas.

When the light turned green, we, along with a large crowd of others, started to cross. It wasn't until after we crossed that she started writing. When she gave it to me, she started walking as if she expected me to walk and read.

"No. I wrote a note to sensei on what I might have wanted, but he said it was already chosen, so I'm still thinking. You have any ideas?" I shook my head. While walking, I noticed that we weren't walking the route to her house, so then I had to ask where we, err, _she_ was going. She started writing. "I wanted to go to stop by the museum. Tomoyo-chan said that it was amazing, and that I should stop by sometimes since it's on the way home."

"And you chose _today_ out of all other days?"

"It's either wait till summer, for it to get darker later, or go now before the whether gets any worst." She wrote again.

I guess it made sense somewhat. It was only going to get worst and it wasn't everyday where we would get this . . . _OK_ type of temp and whether after school during a warm late winter. And the museum really wasn't all that bad. It had a few odd and random things to stare at. One thing that everyone says is interesting, which I never found interesting, was the _Clow Book_. What was it? I don't know. The signs behind the red ropes don't state what meaning it has because no one has ever found out what it was.

Aside from that, there are also two three headed freaks, amazing stories that I just can't find the be true, and not the mention mummies that look like they have been just found from the other day and all of a sudden known to have been around for _millions_ of years.

Museums, either your amazed, or your amazed at yourself for not being amazed.

Fifteen minutes later, we finally reached the museum. Looking at it from the dark seemed a lot different than looking at it with the sun out; the stairs seemed to be shorter and the building looked like nothing more than a haunted mansion.

I thought that maybe the walk up to the entrance was going to be easy, but boy was I tired by the time I got up there.

Being inside was a life changer; instead of freezing in the cool night wind, the heat was on and with a warm room temperature, I was relaxed, and I could tell so was Sakura.

Being a _man_ I offered to carry her bag for her while she enjoyed herself in the five story museum. I already saw these things one too many times, so I didn't really care much for the tour, and I couldn't really give Sakura one as well because . . . well, you know.

While she looked around, I hadn't seen anyone so amused at dead things in my life; I understood that a lot of people found museums amusing, but Sakura was more like a little girl in a puppy store, and she just chose out her own puppy and now was choosing what else to buy for it. After every stage, after every item, after every damn red rope, her eyes only lit bigger and bigger.

I never felt the happiness that she felt while looking around, but I do know that being deaf has nothing to do with how one can enjoy themselves. I thought back to what sensei had said: _they deserve a normal life_.

Indeed, they do.

As we entered an elevator, I thought about what a normal life would be for Sakura and what it would mean. Sensei said that they all deserve a normal life, but does that mean even when it comes to something dangerous? Or am I just underestimating them again? I still couldn't see how Sakura would be able to walk home alone.

I felt Sakura tug me on my shirt. I looked towards her; I saw an innocent worried face staring right at me. "What's wrong?" she signed. Wait . . . I actually understood what she said this time.

I understood something . . .

I really _am_ learning sign language . . .

But still, I didn't know how to sign yet, I mouthed it, "nothing." With a shake of my head.

She stared at me in disbelief for a second, and then rushed out as the elevator doors opened. I followed her, jogging as I had to catch up.

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

I'll admit, it feels like a date . . . felt like a date. By the time it hit seven, we were done. Though the museum didn't close for another few hours, it was a school night, and I urged Sakura that we had to get going.

After about a half hour walk, we finally stopped. The night only got colder, and this time, I was prepared. I was warm, and like everything but the legs, I was sure _she_ was warm as well . . . damn, when will the school switch uniforms?

Sakura dug out a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing. While she wrote, I gave myself some more thoughts: though I wanted her to live a normal life, and she wanted me to go home, I still refused and walked her home myself. I didn't want to be rude, really, but like what happened to my long beloved friend, I didn't want anything . . . what am I saying?

I was close to him, he was like a brother to me, and already I'm thinking this way about . . . about . . . nyah!

Sakura tugged on my shirt again, trying to get my attention. Already, we were at her house; I could see her brother sitting down on the couch watching TV. He looked as if he didn't care about Sakura, or as if he trusted her enough and maybe _too_ much . . . like nothing would ever happen to her. She gave me the piece of paper with half of it with something written down.

"_Thanks for coming with me . . . again. I really do appreciate it. I had a lot of fun at the museum, but couldn't help to think that something was bothering you. Well, if anything, I'm not the best person, but I'd like to help if I can." _

I stopped; _did she really find me that troubling?_

"_Also I wanted to know, did you really want to talk to me about our project, or just wanted to walk me home?"_

When I widened my eyes at the question, she knew I had read it and gave me a stare. I had to think for a while, and I have to say . . . I _don't_ know. I just didn't have an answer. "Both." I said. She read my lips perfectly, and then shrugged as she dug out another piece of paper. I unwrapped it; it seemed as if she had written it over the weekend or something because it was really crinkled.

"_I was wondering . . . may I call you Syaoran-kun?"_

I wasn't shock to see her ask me that, but I also read it over three more times to see if what I read was really true, and if what I read was what she really wrote. When I stared at her, she only stared off to the side and the ground; I wasn't sure if her cheeks were blushed or if they were just red because it was only getting colder outside.

My whole entire life, I hadn't had anyone call me by my first name . . . with an exception to Wei and my family that is. I mean, my old buddy didn't even call me 'Syaoran' before the minute he left . . .

"Don't mess up, _Syaoran-kun_." Was what he said right before telling me to find the special one person. He only called me by that once, and once was the only other chance he got.

I gave it another second to think, not wanting to wait too long because it really did start to get cold. I jerked my head up, getting her attention from the ground. I said, "Only if I have permission to call you _Sakura-chan_."

She mouthed what I said to myself, and smiled. She nodded and waved goodbye, then jogged up to her doorstep and into her house.

I turned, this time not waiting like I always had been. Though I was cold, a warm comforting feeling wept in me. A bit too warm, warm to the point where I actually took my jacket off; the feeling, a feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time . . . happiness because of someone else.

I repeated her name over and over in my head, then thought, _why? I have the rights to say it now!_

"Sakura-chan." I said, walking back home. "Sakura-chan." I said again, this time even louder. I wondered if she was saying my name in her head like I was out loud. Who knows, but all I knew was that I can say what I've wanted to say in a long time . . . well, ever since last week that is.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

* * *

**Finally, this chapter is up.  
For those of you who are wondering,  
I will be editing my page in a bit  
So if you're getting tired of seeing a boring old page,  
Then . . . I can't promise you It'd be as good as any other writer,  
But it sure as hell will be better than what I have  
XD**

**Sankyuu, please review!**


	6. It Begins

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

a/n: Hope you had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years (when it gets there) I am so sorry that it's been over a month since I've updated. I am NOT giving up on this story at all. I've just had problems with blocks and brainstorming… yeah a lame excuse, but it really was the problem.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way.**  
POV:** Syaoran's**  
Rating:** T

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564  
…**Chapter Six…**  
"It Begins"

* * *

"Tomoke-kun . . . let's go!" Eriol barked. "You're slowing me down."

"I thought I chose _not_ to come though." Tomoke replied. His blonde hair went black as he crossed into the shadows. "Besides, what do you even want?" After a long pause, Eriol opened the roof window to the Tomoeda Museum. He scanned the area, and once he thought _clear_, tossed a bungee cord down until he heard it hit the floor. "You know; if you wanted to jump down, you could have brought a better rope other than just a bungee cord.

"You would think that for someone who doesn't want to come, they would just _shut up_." Eriol snapped, keeping his voice low. After another scan of the area below him, he turned to Tomoke, who shivered her nervousness and fear. "Now listen, there's a surveillance camera three o'clock after you jump in. Make sure you hide from it and look for more cameras so I can come in."

Tomoke nodded but then turned to Eriol with shock on his face. "W-wait, I'm going _first?_"

Eriol turned with a smirk, "What, you thought I'm going to get caught first?" He shoved Tomoke from the back, "Now go on."

Tomoke took a gulp and cleared his throat. "Ah, Eriol-san." He took a hold of the bungee and stared down at the total blackness he was going to jump through; even the moon's light couldn't shine in the dark of the museum building. He took a second to think about what he was going to do, but before he could come up with anything, he felt the boot of Eriol pushing him forward, head first.

He fell with a yelp and took a grip of the bungee right before hitting the floor, softening his fall . . . but not by much.

Once he took a second to refocus himself, he quickly looked at three o'clock and hid behind a thick squared stand. He eyed around, trying to look for a small red dot, indication of the light on the surveillance cameras. Once he thought clear, he gestured to Eriol to follow.

Unlike Tomoke's landing, Eriol held onto the cord, letting him softly set a foot onto ground. He hid next to him sidekick and gave one quick whirl around the area, avoiding the cameras.

"Now what?" Tomoke asked, silently.

"I don't know." Eriol muttered.

Shock took over Tomoke as he didn't expect to hear what he just heard. His eyes glowered, steaming with fear as well as age. "W-what? You pulled me into sneaking into a museum, and you don't even know why you're here?"

Eriol backhanded Tomoke and said, "Don't be a sore loser, of course I know what I want, I just don't quite know _where_ it is exactly."

"And what is _it_ exactly?" Tomoke said rubbing the back of his head.

"Something that you wouldn't understand . . . something that not even this museum understands."

"What do you plan to do once you steal it?"

"Use it for its full potential instead of letting it sit and rot here. Its magic eases every passing day. Time is getting too short to just stand around and do nothing."

Tomoke gave a sigh; _I'll just play along_ he thought. He gave Eriol the info he knew about the surveillance; where they are and how long it took to make a full rotation.

"Follow me." Eriol said, "I might have a clue on where it is."

Dodging camera, using items as cover, and lurking around dark corners, watching as security guards passed them without even noticing it; it all was easy . . . maybe a bit too easy. That's how Eriol felt at first, but as his confidence rose, he seemed to have not even notice how well he and Tomoke were doing.

But even though it seemed easy, his sense of direction was bad though; they searched the entire first floor, but didn't find _it_. They then skipped the second and searched the third, and still nothing. But when they made their way onto the second floor, they couldn't believe their luck. Standing by the stairs leading to the first floor, on a stone stand, Eriol jumped with joy as he saw a book with ancient descriptions on it.

"Here it is!" He said, keeping his voice low.

"Why the hell did we skip from first to third and then finally come to the second?" Tomoke asked. "This is just pathetic!" That, he said to himself.

"The Clow, Book of Magic's." Eriol stated. Tomoke came up to his side.

"Magic?" Tomoke laughed. "Don't tell me you actually believe in these things . . . do you?"

Eriol pretended to not listen and step over the red ropes. No alarm. He turned to Tomoke and said, "Lucky you humans can't see magic. Because it can literally save your life like it did _mine_." He continued on. Surprisingly, the book wasn't protected by a class cylinder, letting it easily be stolen. But Eriol was smarter than that, and came prepared with another book, a childhood book to swap with.

Slowly, he took a hold on the Clow Book until he got a good grip, and with sweat running down his face, switched it. As he held the Clow Book in his hand, he waited for the alarm to sound, but it never did.

"Mission, success." Eriol said, giving Tomoke a thumb up."

"Alright, now tell me what it is."

Eriol stepped across the red ropes and mumbled a few words, words that Tomoke couldn't even understand. A short light flickered on the book, and it opened. His eyes widened in the dark, he started to feel glee and lightheaded, surprised at what he had accomplished. A small necklace with a small key figure with wings was inside a small crevice of the book.

"Cool, let me see it!" Tomoke grabbed it and held it on one side, letting the necklace hang from his finger.

"Let's get going." Eriol demanded, feeling uncomfortable.

"Ah." Tomoke slung a bag towards his back, but the force of the swing pushed an item crashing down onto the floor. Instantly, the alarm sounded and red flashing lights swirled around the whole entire museum

"Fool!" Eriol shouted. All he saw was fear and panic within Tomoke as he held the necklace. "Run you fool, run!"

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

Every single day I think to myself: what would life be like if I could get what I want? A lot of people would say that they'd be the happiest living freak of nature in the world, and others would say that it would disturbed the balance between what you need, deserve, and want . . . possibly causing a great deal of mass destruction! Scary ain't it?

Well, I have to say that I'm not any of them. If a genie appears in front of me and says that he'll grant me anything I want without the _three wishes only_ rule, I wouldn't know what to wish for. The obvious question is of course; what do I want? I don't know. What do I need? I don't know. What do I desire? I don't know. What I really want is to _find the answer_ or _the key_; then if he'd ask me, "To what?" I don't know.

Life seems simple when you look at it, but when you stare at it, think deeply, it just confuses you. It's like a simple card game; you play it just fine, you know the rules and you don't run into any problems; but right when something little happens, you start to argue over something that you just weren't aware of.

Why do I mention this? Well, I'm starting to wonder these types of things right now; not to be weird or anything, but I sometimes start to wonder: what if Sakura-chan is just like Haruhi of her show? What if whatever Sakura-chan wants, she gets is without her even knowing it? She could end the world for all I know, or she could get someone killed . . . someone she really hates . . . or some robot could come after me and try to kill me just because I'm that one person that might do this and that to her.

Alright . . . so maybe I'm getting a _little_ bit off topic here. Well, instead of doing this day by day; why not fast forward a little bit huh?

Okay, so now, it's not only snowing, and it's not only cold, but it is also a week before Christmas. Where am I on this beautiful Sunday morning? Thinking that I would be home doing nothing but watching TV and studying sign language was one thing, but I decide not to. I actually have a date with Sakura-chan today . . . okay maybe not a date, but I'll be meeting he at Tomoeda's Downtown Library for our . . . project in which we still have no idea on what to do.

Well, at the moment, I was just sitting down on the riverside where the river is almost frozen but not completely. What was I doing? Nothing really, just being bored out of my mind trying to enjoy the winter. Though it doesn't seem like and because I always talk negatively about it, I really love winter. The snow on the ground, the early nights, and Christmas is all just a wonderful thing.

When a small spec flowing down the river caught my eyes, I quickly ran up to it, making sure not to step into the water because I would be a half snowman by the time I got to warm up. Luckily, the spec I saw started to flow towards the shore, in reaching distance. I managed to grab it just with the tip of my fingers before it was able to flow by me.

I flicked my finger, feeling the cold rush as the water seemed more like deep space. When I looked at what I grabbed, it was nothing like I've seen before; a small necklace with a key figure. If that wasn't interesting, it had small birdlike shaped wings on the handle of it.

_Cool_ I thought. I thought about places it could fit, maybe it's a city key, or even a master key. But when I thought about it, the key was obviously too big to fit in any doorknob. I proclaimed that it was just another fancy necklace, something that I would keep . . . or better yet, give it to . . .

The day wasn't as bad as I had thought; the town was covered in white fluffs, and the water still flowed easily as I've said. It was also the very first time this year that it snowed hard overnight, leaving more kids to be outside during the winter. I remember when I was young and outgoing . . . I wish I were like that now, but I'm just too damn busy with . . . school.

Well, because Wei is out shopping for his own enjoyment, I'm free to do whatever I want. And what did I choose to do on this fine snowy day? What everyone else does . . . go to Tomoeda's Hot Spot Ramen Shop . . . just a few miles into downtown.

Skipping ahead, when I got there, the ramen shop really was a hot spot. People already ordering things and bus people and waiters were rushing all over the place.

The ramen bar was an inside sit down type of restaurant I guess you can say, so I took my time and waited near the back of the line, hoping that the place would clear by the time I got able to get seated.

Well, being the dumb me, it took almost an half an hour of standing up before I got a seat. And if that was bad, I had to sit by the door, where whenever it opens, a negative wind chill would rush up my spine making me feel like I've just **** my pants.

The stars are back . . .

"Would you like a drink to start with?" The waiter said. I cleared my throat and looked up at him. He was lean, tall with black hair . . . what? "Well, well, if it isn't _you_." He said. "The kid who's stalking my sister."

I bit down, taking in his . . . out casted and lame joke. "and I'm guessing _your_ Sakura-chan's brother?" I said.

He stared at me if I had said something wrong. "_Sakura?_"

"Don't worry about it." I said. "Anyways, just give me some warm water." Did I just say warm water? I hated it. But before I could change . . . he left.

Looking at the menu, I never was the person who liked to try something new unless I've tried it from someone else before, so I ordered what I always did. "Pork and garlic shrimp special with a small bowl of rice on the side. I've been eating this for years now and I still can't get enough of it. I know that one day, eventually, I'll get sick of eating it, but I highly doubt that it will be in this lifetime.

When Sakura's brother came back, he had to bowls of ramen on the round hand table thing that they used. He set one down in front of me, and the other on the opposite side then left. For a moment, I thought that I had ordered something else on accident, but when he came back, he sat down, pulled the chopsticks and took one bite like I wasn't even there to begin with.

After he swallowed, I still hadn't moved to even touch my food; I was kind of scared because an older brother doesn't just comes up and eats with a friend of his sister for no reason.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Eat!"

I reached for my chopstick, still giving him an odd look. When I felt it, I heard him grunt. Now I really started to get scared. Sure, there were people around me, so I doubt he would try to beat me up, "if he wanted to get to something, then just get to it!" **** did I just say that out loud? Now I really felt like running away. I thought about pushing out and walking away, but he stopped me.

"Alright, alright, if you really say so." He said. Damnit, why'd I have to blurt it out? I took my position, and finally took a sip of the broth; if I was going to get lectured, might as well take the pain with a full stomach. "Listen kid-"

"Syaoran." I said to him.

He gave me another stare of death. "Syaoran . . . let me just make one thing clear here."

"Listen, nothing is going on between Sakura-chan and I." I said, hoping that he was going to ask something related to that.

"Kid, If there's anything going on between you two . . . I don't mind if she has a boyfriend." Right then I blushed. Did he think we were going out? Well I'll have him know . . . "She's been through some rough times already, and I don't want anything to happen to her."

That I understood . . . of course, a brothers love. Based on what Tomoyo told me as well, I guess she has been through some rough times. I wanted to make it clear that I would do nothing to hurt her, but if I looked at my history, being the person I used to be, its hard to tell him. What I would say would be the truth, how I changed and how I'm not such an asshole no more . . . but I feared that it would all come out to be a lie as well.

"Please understand, I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

After taking another slurp, he set his chopsticks down and crossed his arms . . . yet another glare. "That's exactly what _he_ said."

He? Does _he_ have to be nameless? Can I not know who _he_ is? Can somebody please help me! And what about your parents? Do they have to be nameless too? Do Aya and Kyon Kinomoto have to be nameless? Please . . .

When I saw him leaving, his bowl was empty. Before he had a chance to get back into his kitchen, I yelled for him. He stopped. "Where's your mom and dad?"

He gave me a 'why do you care?' type of look. I expected him to come back and tell me, but instead he rose a hand and signed, "D-E-A-D."

They were . . .

Dead?

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

So at this point, I guess my question was answered: The were dead. It's such a harsh word really. But I guess with them being out of the picture so much ever since I've seen Sakura, it would make sense.

Now I felt sorry though, I mean . . . Sakura's deaf left with her brother who's working to pay for a house, car . . . not to mention moving from one place to another like Tomoyo had told me. But now I wanted to know about Tomoyo; she's just a friend, but she's moving around with them so much.

Well, what I wanted to know, I wanted to know. Luckily, I made another unexpected encounter, it was Tomoyo. I guessed she was window shopping because . . . well . . . she looked through several store windows without going into the store.

"Oi!" I yelled. She turned my way with a smile. She wore a scarf with a flat fat along with a matching coat. "What's up?" I said.

"Ah, Li-kun, what might you be doing?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Enjoying the best Sunday I'll ever have this winter?"

She gave a small laugh, a fake laugh. Blah, if you're going to give fake laugh, don't give it. I'd rather have no laugh than a pity laugh. But really . . . "Don't give a fake laugh, it's just retarded." Gah, **** it happened again! Tomoyo stared at me with an _oh_ and this time laughed again. I wanted to say it was fake again, but this time I couldn't tell.

"Want to come shopping with me?" she asked.

I gave her an odd look . . . kind of like the one Sakura's brother gave me. "Sure." I said, giving a shrug. "Why'rya shopping?"

"Just a little something for Christmas." She said.

"You guys celebrate Christmas?"

"Christmas isn't an actual Holiday in Japan, but why not?"

That said, I followed her around; we window shopped for another half hour it seemed, but finally . . . yes, finally! We actually went into a damn store!

Well let's go a bit into the Christmas subject here. Yes, can you believe it? Christmas isn't a main holiday in Japan. Why is that? Well you have to remember that Christmas is to celebrate the rebirth of god . . . err . . . Christ . . . I'm guessing that's why it's "Christ"mas. Well, as you can see, not a lot of Japan are Christians. But, we do throw parties or festivals during that day as well. I just haven't really been the one to throw a party yet, but I guess Tomoyo is.

Surprisingly, it's been two whole hours of walking around with her, watching her buy numerous things, and having to get stuck holding heavy bags in each hand. Guys! Don't ever go shopping with a girl unless you're promised something. Then you must be asking, 'Oh Syaoran, then why the hell are you doing this?' Well . . . I was promised ice cream!

After she bought me a cone, a rather large one, we sat down near a window in the ice cream shop. I wanted to talk, about you know who, but more on her family and herself because I was only getting wounded up in the middle here.

"How come you've been moving with Sakura-chan?" I asked, taking a lick of my cold chocolate ice cream.

"My family owns a toy company, so with the money that we have, I'm free to do what I want." She said.

"So you don't live with your mom or dad?" Lick, lick, lick.

Tomoyo shook her head, "Not ever since Sakura-chan and Touya-san started moving. I just couldn't leave her alone. She needs a friend."

Indeed she does. "You know, I've always been thinking, and I have to say: I'm glad Sakura-chan has you as a friend. I wouldn't want to know what things would be like if you weren't there."

She giggled. "You're being quite protective now aren't you?"

Alright, now things were getting a bit too cute. So I changed the subject. "Please, try to answer, but I met Sakura-chan's brother today, and he said that their parents were . . . dead. Please tell me what happened."

She gave me a dead stare. For a moment, I thought that she didn't hear me because she moved her mouth as if she were practicing what to say to me. "I'm- I'm sorry, but I can't answer you."

Damn, not again! "Why?" I said . . . I guessed I yelled it out a bit. "Why won't anyone tell me?"

"I'm sorry!" She grabbed her eights bags and started to walk off. She got stuck at the door, no one opening it for her. But when someone finally did, I was surprised at her speed when she turned the corner. But still, a girl with eight bags can't outrun me.

"Please, just stop for a moment." I said, cutting in front of her; with my ice cream still in hand. "What-"

"Don't you _ever_ mention her parents in front of Sakura-chan." She said, cutting me off. "Please." She said, this time in a quiet voice.

When she ran pass me, I was suddenly unable to move. The way she said what she said, the way her parents are such a big secret to me . . . was it that bad? Was it that troubling? Do they . . . no . . . does she not trust me? Why? It's all so confusing. Did it have something to do with why Sakura-chan moved? Why she's deaf? Why on anything about her?

I swung my arms down, dropping my cone. I felt my hand hit my pocket and felt e lump. I dug into my pocket and brought out the necklace I found earlier. I only stared at it. It's fascinating design gave me something to look at, something to clear my mind. But when I pushed it back into my pocket, the _thought_ came back. I could see my eyes wonder around the ground, just watching as every pair of legs passed by. Noting has ever bothered me as much as this does now. Nothing has ever kept me wanting to know more about someone elses family, no one has changed me so much like _she_ changed me.

Am I pushing it?

Is what I'm doing all wrong?

Do I even have the rights to get into this?

Almost a month has gone by since I've met her and . . .

I already . . . for her?

* * *

**Enjoyed?  
Well as you can see, I'm moving things on here. This is the part where I had to think so much and the reason why I couldn't update. I'm still really fuzzy. I know what I want to do, it's just going to be a rollar coaster ride for me to actually draw a line so I can get from this dot to that dot.**

**But yeah. I plan to update by next week. Who knows, maybe I'll brainstorm and come up with something by wednesday ^^**

**Well thanks again, and remember, take your time to review!**


	7. Something I Did Not Not Say

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

a/n: Hehe, I totally forgot that yesterday was new years eve, and was kind of a bad time, so I didn't post it. But Happy New Years everyone! And please enjoy.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way.**  
POV:** Syaoran's**  
Rating:** T

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564  
…**Chapter Seven…**  
"Something I Did Not Not Say"

* * *

Now that I think of it . . . it was less than a week away from Christmas. Well . . . this year would be the first that Wei has ever set up a Christmas tree; and I have to say, it wasn't bad. It was just like you would see on TV: a great tall green natured tree with lights of yellow, blue, red, and even green around it with a flashing star as the top. We didn't have any presents under the tree, but I was surprised when Wei gave me a red and green box; it looked like it was wrapped, but it really wasn't.

"For me?" I asked. Wei shook his head, and when I opened it, I quickly stared at him. It was the necklace I had found the other day; the key with odd wings. "You dug in my room?"

"You have learned quite a lot of sign language this past month. It took me almost two years to learn what I've taught you." He said with a smile.

"But it's still not even to talk."

"Oh, it's enough to talk alright, but might be a little shy from an actual conversation. My memory was a bit jogged, but everything from this level one book, you should already know. If Kinomoto-san has another level, it'd be great for me to use so I can help you learn more."

That's right; Sakura-chan said that when I'm done with this level, she would give me a level two book. I shoved the present in my large coat pocket and started for the door but turned when Wei called me name. "Nani?" I replied.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Um, it was a Monday. I really wondered why he asked that, but I answered. "Umm . . . school?" Was he seeking that answer? Or was he hoping I would say something else?

"This is the Christmas weekend; shouldn't you have the week off?"

I then realized, damn! He was right! I didn't have school today or for this whole week! But then what . . .

You remember those days? Where you just couldn't wait for the long week or two week break? And then when it finally comes, your just bored the **** out of your mind? And when you call your friends, they all agree. "Dude, I'm bored." Or "Dude we should hang out." And you never did hang out!

Well I wasn't going to let that happen again. I ran upstairs and into my room, leaving the door swung open. I searched around an found the Japanese Sign Language book sitting on the foot of my bed. I grabbed it, flipped through the pages, seeing if I really have learned everything I could from this book. This whole time, I had thought that learning sign language would be tough . . . I mean sure it was tough, but wow did I ever think I would finish level one!

I ran downstairs with the book at to the steps of my door. "Where are you going now?" Wei asked.

"You said you needed a level two book right?" he nodded. "I'm going to go make an exchange quickly, so I'll be back."

Before I got to leave, he stopped me again. "You still have it?" I thought for a moment, then noticed that he was referring to the necklace he kind of stole from me. I padded my pocket to feel the small box still there. I nodded, zipped up and opened the door. Before I could leave, he, again, stopped me. "While you're at her doorsteps, show her this why don't you?" he lifted his old pale hand and made a sign. The sign was with his pinky, index, and thumb pointed outwards while the ring and middle were curled in.

"Umm-" I thought for a moment. "Mind telling me what it means?" cleanly, he shook his head. I sighed and shrugged, moving myself outside.

Outside . . . I'd have to say that yesterday was better. This time, heavy snow lightly fell through the skies. It wasn't bad I guess, considering the sun was just rising, leaving a stretch of orange across the horizon when I looked.

As you could tell, I'm headed over to Sakura-chan's house to return the level one book, and she said that she'd give me the next level. To make things clear, no; I'm not going to make a move on her, and no; I remember quite well about my day yesterday with Tomoyo and plan to avoid anything related as much as possible.

But I have to say; I really, really wanted to talk to Sakura-chan about . . . everything! But the way that Tomoyo said, "Don't mention her parents." Or something like that, really bugged me. From her looks and the way she said it, I best not to mention it at all!

Well, it did take me a while . . . to get downtown; remember, Sakura-chan's house his way on the other side of downtown. But when I got there, the whole street was packed! I mean, people walking would beat cars that tried driving from point A to point B . . . they'd get stuck, in point _ablah_.

Continuing on I tried to think of what to do once I got to her house.

"Hey, can I get the next level? Oh, and by the way, here's a necklace I found just for you!"

"Hey beautiful, want to give me the next level? Oh, here's an early Christmas present too!"

"Hey, mind if I have a little bit of your time? In the . . . snowy . . . morning?"

"Hey, sexy-" Nah . . . too much, don't you think? Oh boy, I think I'm becoming my old self again . . . no, stop, stop . . .

By the time I figured something out I was already in her neighborhood. I looked around at the houses which had one brick wall border lining each and every house with a simple metal gate sorting out from this house to that house. Her house was one of those_ middle_ houses so I had problems finding it. I was sure that I've passed it a few times, walking back and forwards from one house to another. The first door I knocked on, was actually the wrong house, luckily the nice lady who answered showed me the right way.

I knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. I had the book in hand and the key in my pocket as I padded it.

When the door opened, her brother stood lean with a black robe. He rubbed his eyes like he had just gotten up, but his voice was like he woke up hours ago. "_Omae_." He said.

I could feel my eyes twitching as I frowned at him. Really, I've only known him for not even ten minutes, and already I knew I was going to hate him. "Ohayou."

"You're not here to see me aren't you?" he said in a low dull tone.

"Not really." I said, in my own low tone.

I could see him lowering his eyes to the book. I moved it behind my back, still frowning. Seriously, let me in or get Sakura-chan for me already!

"If you want to see Sakura, ring the doorbell next time, knocks are usually for me." He said. I lowered one eye and raised the other. Ring the doorbell?

I saw Sakura-chan pushing her brother out of the way. He acted as if he didn't want to budge from his one place, but eventually stepped aside and back into the house. "Sorry." She signed. "T-O-U-Y-A isn't in the best mood when he just wakes up." So his name is Touya huh . . .

Her hair was drooped and wet, she had just gotten out of the shower it seems because she too wore a robe, this one pink with a white tie on belt at the waist. I had to say, "my you look gorgeous." Did I just . . . again? She looked at me like she wanted me to repeat what I had just said, but I shook my head and signed. "Nevermind."

She widened the door a few inches and pointed in. "Do you want to come in?" she quickly signed.

I shook my head . . . but wait, _do_ I want to go in? For all I know she could be n-

"I have things to attend to; I just want to drop things off." The first part I actually spoke, the second part I was able to sign. It took her a moment to understand me, but in the end, it all made sense to her.

For what seemed like hours, but was really just a mere minute, we stood and stared. When I looked over her shoulders, I could see Touya passing every now and then staring at me . . . no . . . glaring at me, giving me every bit of the 'death stare' he had.

"You know." She started with a sign. She noticed me staring behind her and turned for a second, just in time to see Touya turn and leave. She got back to me. "Your signing is _really_ good. You actually understand what I'm saying."

I shrugged. "I have a signer at home." I signed. "He's been helping me so I have him to thanks."

"It took me forever to get pass level one."

"Of course, you were younger back then." I said, being a little bit too lazy to sign.

She swung her hand like taking a swing at a bug in front of her. "That's no excuse."

Well, I came here for a reason, and I had my fun with her, so why not just get to the reason why I came here . . . though I really wanted to talk more; signing may have been tiring for me already, but I really didn't want to give away this one on one chance I had with her. But at the same time, I told Wei I'd be back.

"Well, here's the level one." I said, handing her the book. She smiled and signed for me to wait, and so I did. She quickly ran upstairs, I assumed to get the next level. When she came back down, a book almost twice the size of the first rocked back and forward in her arms, I only stared at yet another challenge that I would hope to complete.

I was so caught up in the book that I didn't even bother to see her sign at me. She had to snap her fingers in order to get my attention. When I stared into her pretty morning emerald eyes, all I did was point at the book.

She nodded like 'oh, it's nothing.' Or 'Don't worry about it.' She handed it to me, and I took it, reading the title immediately. "Japanese Sign Language: Level Three." Ha, funny. For a moment there I actually thought it read "Three." When I gave it a look, I only laughed and looked again. When my laugh lowered to sob, I started to cry on the inside.

"Why three?" I signed.

"With the way your signing and understand things, your way past level two."

I paused for a moment. "What?" I signed, pretended not to get what she just signed.

"Oh, shut up you baby." She signed.

I gave a sigh . . . moving on now. "Touya told me to _ring_ the d-o-o-r-b-e-l-l." yeah, I had to spell _doorbell_ out, so what? "Your deaf, how could you hear the bell?"

She laughed, not the original type laugh where you open your mouth and make clamors, but a closed-mouth-silent-cute type of laugh. She pointed me in, so I took the moment and walked a few steps into her house.

I was really amazed at the house it was in this neighborhood. It looked a lot worst from the outside. A two story building with kitchen viewable from a large living room; lamps posted at every corner, and a pretty decent large sized TV centered on the biggest wall in the room.

She snapped her fingers again, obtaining my attention. She took a step outside and pressed the doorbell. At first I thought it was broken because I heard nothing, but then the lights in the living room and kitchen started to flash on and off. She pressed it again and it flashed even more.

Sakura came back in. "Lights of every room in the building flash when the doorbell rings or when there's a break in." she signed. "T-o-u-y-a is the only one who can hear, so that means when someone knocks, it's usually for him because it's usually none of my business."

Because of such a long sentence, it took me quite a bit before I got what she signed, but eventually I did.

For another minute, we stood . . . didn't really stare like I wanted to, but stood. Then she tugged me on the shirt. "Touya and I are having a Christmas party on Christmas day; it's going to be small, but I was wondering if you didn't have anything planned, you and your family could come?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't think Wei or I had anything planned. So I couldn't think of a reason to not come. So quickly, I answered: "Sure thing." Nodding my head.

She gave a smile. "Great." She signed.

"Oh, I have something for you." I clutched the book in one hand and dug into my coat pocket. I dug out the highly decorated box and handed it to her. She took it with both hands. "An early Christmas present." I signed.

"Arigatou." She signed.

Before I left, I remembered the sign Wei told me to do. It was . . . pinky, index and thumb up while middle and ring down. I did it with a smile to. Her reaction was unexpected to me. I was expecting her to do the same thing, or even give me another beautiful smile, but instead, she only took a few steps back with a shy blush right under her green sparkly eyes. She held the box close to her chest, and slowly closed the door, nodding me goodbye.

For a moment, I thought: did Wei know how she'd react? Or did I just do something wrong? Pinky, index, thumb . . . I did do it right, but what was wrong?

When I got back down onto the sidewalk out of her yard, I started walking back home, with the level three book in my hand searching for the sign I just did.

"What does it mean, what does it mean, what does it mean?" I mumbled to myself. After maybe forty pages . . . I checked . . . page fifty-eight, I finally found it . . . and I have to say, I was _shocked_ to see what I had just signed. So shocked that I had to blink as hard as I can, praying that I didn't just sign what I saw in the book. But when I rethought it all . . . I did! Wei that bastard, he knew what it meant, and he wanted me to sign it? To _her_?

I really now started to hope that it was a minor thing, kind of like in dates where what you say isn't really all true at all . . .

What did I just sign?

Heh . . .

Something that will screw me over if she took it seriously.

"_I love you."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**On a little note, I don't know exactly how long this story will be, but I'm estimating that this story will end around 15. -_- I'm starting to take a big turn here, so things will be moving along faster.**

**Well, for my Christmas and New years present, I would like a review please! ^^**

**That line thing in the Document edit wont work the way I want it so please don't mind some mess here.**


	8. The Review

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

**a/n:** Hope you enjoy this! Don't forget to review!

Chapter Seven has been updated for fixes!

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way.**  
POV:** Syaoran's**  
Rating:** T

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564  
…**Chapter Eight…**  
"The Review"

* * *

Eriol took a seat in front of a small plastic window. Two solid dividers were in place between him as he faced Tomoke, who stood on the other side with orange prison uniform strapped on. His face dull from beat but finally a hint of smile as he saw Eriol. Removing his glasses and wiping them with his shirt, Eriol moved up on his seat, closer to Tomoke, and smiled.

"So." He started. "How does it feel being the only kid in prison?" he stated with a small evil laugh.

"It sucks." Tomoke said, nodding his head. "You get picked on by others who've actually killed someone before as well as those who's raped little boys . . . but that's only stories that they've told me."

"Oh? And what was your story?"

"Oh, just that I killed some buff man with a magical book—what the _hell_ do you think? You know I can't lie!"

Eriol gave a warned look, eyeing Tomoke closely. "So you ratted me out then?"

"Please, if I did, then you would have been arrested a minute ago." Tomoke rested his head against his palm, elbow on the table. "You're just lucky you disappeared and left me before the cops arrived on the damn bridge. They thought I was solo so didn't ask me anything when I got here."

"Quiet down." Eriol snapped, his voice lowered.

"Don't worry about it, surveillance cameras don't have audio . . . at least in prisons they don't. . . I hope."

"Where did the staff go?" Eriol asked.

"Staff?" Tomoke blinked several times. "You mean the necklace?"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Yes, necklace, whatever. Where is it?"

Tomoke shifted, adjusting his shoulders, prepared to run back to his cell room if needed. "I—I threw it off the bridge and into the river."

Eriol immediately pounded the plastic window with both fists but quickly took a seat. Fury raged in him as he couldn't and wouldn't believe that he had just heard. "You _what?_" The look on Eriol's face made Tomoke push his chair back further away. Though he was protected by a small screen and security, he still feared Eriol.

"Eriol-san, it's just a necklace." Tomoke said, trying to calm him.

"_Just_ a _necklace_?" Tomoke moved back another inch. "It wasn't just a necklace, it was a staff and a major part of why-" Eriol moved closer, making sure that no one was listening. "why we did _it_ in the first time."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry."

"You better be, because when I break you out, you're going to find it and do whatever it takes to get it back. . . and I mean _whatever_ it takes."

"That's fine . . . wait . . . you said _break?_ Don't you mean _bail?_"

Eriol got up and turned around. "You can drive . . . it won't be _that_ hard." He left, leaving Tomoke not puzzled, but unprepared for what he was going to do.

"W-wait, when will . . ." Tomoke trailed off. Eriol was out of site, leaving him to think about Eriol's plans without even consulting with him.

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

Today was the day before Christmas Eve, and things were only getting more dramatic. I really hoped saying "I love you" was just a . . . a . . . something small, ya know? I had a talk to Wei about it, and all he did was laugh like he expected her to react the way she did . . . shutting the door on me? Or did he laugh because it was a sign of rejection? Darn . . . what if it was? I've only known her for a mere month. But I guess it's also longer than any other girl I've known. Heh, yeah I _was_ that bad back then.

Ugh

I have a question. I've been thinking about this for a while now, but always kept it to myself. What love is stronger: the love of wanting to be with that special _one_ person? Or the love of wanting that special _one_ person to be happy whether you're with them or not? While thinking about love, that question really ran through me like a never ending movie. It may seem somewhat of a random thought, but I really find it a good question. I've thought of one and gave it some reasons, and I'd do the same for the other and come up with the same number of reasons.

Let's get this straight. Most of us love someone because they want to be together right? That's why we get married. That may be the main reason. But then loving someone because you want them to be happy even though you can't be with them . . . now that's a killer.

Focusing now . . . this past month and a half has been the longest month and a half I have ever been in. It all started with _his_ death, and almost a month after that, I met a girl who I would never imagine going this far with . . . 'going this far' as in talking to her for so long of course.

Sometimes I even think about what I would be doing if I still did my old ways. Of course, I'm guessing I wouldn't have such a great future. But now another question ran through my head. Did _his_ death change me, or did _she_ change me? I thought back to the very first day I met her. She sat behind me like a little angel just staring out the window.

Everything started with a project that we haven't even worked on yet . . . and I think it's due after the break too . . . oh darn. Heh. As long as I fail with her, I don't think I give a damn.

I've learned more about her than I've learned about any other girl I've ever been with, and I actually learned more things about me than I even know of as well. But the more that I think about Sakura-chan, the more I want to learn about her, and the more the avoided question keeps coming up: What happened to her parents? I know they died . . . but I know it's more than just that. Did they die in a crash? The way Tomoyo urged, "Don't ever mention her parents to her." Makes it seem more than just . . . than just . . .

I have to know.

Quickly, I jumped across my bed for my cell phone. I had Tomoyo's number, given by Sakura-chan, but she doesn't have mine. So if I froze for some reason, I guess I'd be able to hang up.

I dialed Tomoyo's number and waited as the tone sounded. When she answered, a soft, "Moshi mo?" was said. I gave myself a quick one second to think, and in that _one_ second I thought a lot . . .

_Should I answer? She's always been avoiding the questions, so why should I even bring it up? I really want to know what happened but would I really get something from her? Would I? Or would she just avoid everything again? Was she trying to protect Sakura-chan from something or was she just trying to keep a secret . . . maybe she was promised to never tell what really happened to her parents . . . blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah . . . okay maybe I should stop and do something._

I hung up. A sweat fell from my forehead and fell past the tip of my left eye. She would have denied my question like every other time. So what was the point? What was the point of doing it all?

The doorbell rang. I looked at the clock. It was five o'clock, just getting dark. "Did Wei expect visitors?" I said to myself because clearly I wasn't. I quickly ran downstairs, beating Wei to the door as I entered the front door hallways first. I opened it, and stood stunned and surprised to see Sakura-chan standing right in front of me.

She had her winter coat on with yellow sweatpants. The key-shaped necklace hung around her neck . . . I was surprised to see her actually wear it. Really, I thought it was kind of ugly, but I guess it just isn't a guy thing. She held a large bowl in her arms, smiling. Another second later, her brother, Touya came up behind her. He didn't give me the old deadly look like he always had been . . . he didn't look at me at all.

When Wei came up behind me, he asked, "What's with all this young sir?"

Touya smiled and pushed Sakura on the back. She stared up and handed me the bowl. I took it. "Just moon cakes from Sakura and I." he said. "It's been a while since Sakura's had a friend other than Tomoyo that she can relate to, and for a little holiday snack."

"Oh." Wei started. "So _this_ is the Kinomoto-chan I've heard so much from Syaoran." I looked at him, and not only did he say it, but he also signed everything he said. I stared at it and thought; _only a master could do that._

I saw Sakura stare for a moment, but when she caught my eyes on her, she looked down, shying away again. Damnit, _it_ didn't even mean anything!

"I guess." Touya added with a laugh. "Well, we just came to drop this off as thanks, we gotta head back now."

"Ah wait." Wei said. "Why don't you two stay for dinner?" He said and signed again . . . now wait, what? I stared at Sakura-chan and I could tell that she thought the exact same as me 'wait, what?' I could imagine her saying . . . or signing. "You guys came all the way here, might as well stay for dinner since I'm already almost done." Already almost done? Sure, Wei always cooks to underfeed us two, so he'll have to take another hour to cook more for another two.

"That's great, but we really should get back before it gets too dark." Touya suggested, I could tell he really wanted to leave.

"But I'm sure Syaoran would love it if you two stayed." Ack, I almost choked on air. Wei! Don't use my name! This is unfair! Unfair! Touya gave me a secret look, a look that only I could see, and it said, 'once we're alone, I'm going to kill you!' Gah!

Touya shrugged. "Alright, might as well." He said. No! I want to live to see another Christmas! I'm still too damn young to die.

When the door closed and they stepped in. Wei took Sakura-chan to the living room for a seat. I didn't look at him, but I could feel Touya brushing up behind me. "How long did you rehearse?" I said, knowing he was forced to come.

"About half an hour." He admitted. I sighed and started to move away from him, towards the living room, but right before I had a chance to take a few steps, he added, "She's not going to your room." I sighed again and gave a little laugh, a laugh that soon dispersed into a sob. Man, he really hates me.

In the living room, Sakura-chan was seated on a two cushioned couch. Being aware that Touya was breathing down my neck, I chose to stay alive by sitting on the cough vertical to it, as close as I can get without actually sitting next to her. And of course, Touya made his home right by her.

For a moment, the room seemed to have frozen. I stared around at Sakura and Touya, just looking at them made me nervous. Sakura-chan had a smile as always and Touya just seemed bored . . . or he was thinking of ways to kill me . . .

When Wei started back into the kitchen, Sakura-chan stomped on the ground to get his attention. "T-O-U-Y-A's a great cook too, mind if he helps? Things will go a lot faster too." She signed. Touya wanted to give his little sister a staring look, but didn't want to seem rude in front of Wei I guessed.

Wei smiled. "That'd be lovely." He said and signed.

Hiding the deep sorrow in him, Touya made his way into the kitchen, out of sight. Alright now . . .

What can I say?

It was just me and her once again. Was that what she wanted? To get her brother out of my face and keep me alive? Thank you!

Ugh, I wanted to say something, but what was there to say? It wasn't like I could think of something and sign it . . . oh wait, I can! "About yesterday." I started. I was about to sign more, but she cut me off.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was nothing personal . . . right?" she signed.

I gave myself a quick moment to think. Sure, it wasn't personal, but maybe it could turn out to be personal? Oh well. "Yeah, I just." I paused, not knowing what else to say.

This whole time—time of knowing her—all I've wanted was to know more, and so I had to ask, "When you got sick, what was it like?" I signed. "Did you know you were going to lose your hearing?"

She looked at me with an odd expression. I guess the question kind of came out of nowhere. "Well, when I first got m-e-n-i-n-g-i-t-i-s in fourth grade, I looked it up online and read about it. I was well aware of the outcomes that I could have had." She stared at me and slowly crossed a smile. "I didn't know that I would become deaf, but I knew it was a possibility."

"Were you disappointed of the outcome?" I asked. "Clearly, I mean, you could have come out of it with nothing at all."

She gave a sigh. I expected her to say "yes" but the odds struck against me. "Yes, and No." She signed shaking her head. "Many people who suffered from what I suffered either get it heavy or light. I got the worst of m-e-n-i-n-g-i-t-i-s and still came out with only deafness." I nodded. So she got lucky, lucky enough to come out with something small from something so big. She tapped me on the arm, getting my attention. "But you know what?" she signed.

"What?"

"When it hit me the hardest, I was forced to sleep the entire Christmas night, and I swore that I had an angel holding my hand throughout the entire night making me feel better."

I rewound what she signed in my head because she had signed a bit too fast for me, but eventually I got it. "An angel?" Hey! I learned a new sign!

She nodded. "And I think it was because of the angel that I was able to come out with nothing worse than losing my hearing because a couple days after that, it finally went away."

I smiled. Young girls can have such imaginations. I wonder if I got sick back when I was younger, did I ever imagine a princess holding my hand to get better. I don't think I ever did, but that was no reason to not enjoy her story. "Didn't you see the angel?"

She shook her head. "No, I was too sick and tired to even open my eyes." She signed. "I tried once or twice, but I just let the angel take care of me. Of course, I was younger back then so it was probably just my imagination."

I wanted to agree, but you have to let a girl dream when she can. "So, why'd you come here?" signed.

She played with her nails for a moment before answering, seemingly to search for the right words to sign to me. "You know, you're really the only friend, other than Tomoyo, that I ever got to interact as much with." The words caught me; whether Touya was forced to say the same thing or not, it was true. "Arigatou."

I couldn't help but to smile, smile at who I've become and how much I mean to one person. I'll admit, this has never happened to me before, and I've never felt like how I do now. Because I've never felt like how I do now, I don't know what it's called, so I can't really tell you how I feel.

Am I just one lucky guy? Or is she just one special girl?

When Wei called us for dinner, I was surprised on how those two worked because it was a lot faster than I had anticipated. I got up first and on the way. Sakura quickly jumped to my side and held out the key shaped necklace around her neck. "I love it." She signed, and walked off in front of me into the kitchen.

* * *

**Working on the next chapter.**


	9. The Reason: Part 2

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

**a/n:** Some question about who Tomoke actually is. Well, I got the name from my friend Tomoke, a Japanese fella I met in school and pronounced Toh-moe-key. Because Cardcaptor Sakura didn't really have any big antagonist, other than cards . . . and Eriol for that one moment of 30 some episodes, I had to come up with one to use in my story. I wanted to use someone from Tsubasa Chronicle, but since this is CCS, I tried staying away from it.

Well, Tomoke has no relations to CCS, and because of the lack of human antagonist CCS had, I had to make someone up. Sorry if some people didn't or don't like it, but please understand.

Chapter eight has been updated for fixes! Don't forget to review

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way.**  
POV:** Syaoran's**  
Rating:** T

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564  
…**Chapter Nine…**  
"The Reason: Part 2"

* * *

I saw fire burn through my eyes, a shadow hanging upside, strapped to the only thing that held her up. My head ached like someone had just clubbed me with a hammer. My eyes were unstable; my vision only blurred everytime I tried looking around. I had a change to refocus myself, and when I tried, all I saw was the world tipped over on top of their heads; buildings being what they aren't, and people staring like something horrible had just happened.

Off to a distance I heard sirens everywhere. Being fuzzy still, I couldn't make out what and why I heard them. What kind of sirens? A tornado warning? Or cops and firemen?

After I tried struggling, I felt blood drop from my head to my lips; the taste hadn't been so nasty. I looked down . . . up . . . down at my hands; they too were covered in blood, but was it my blood? Of course . . . it better be.

I closed my eyes. When I tried moving my foot, all I felt was pain, excruciating pain. I wanted to scream, but when I tried, I did nothing but cough up even more blood. When I stared at the shadow who was upside down by me, I then realized who it was, what had just happened, and where I was.

"No!" I yelled.

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

Things are going pretty smooth I guess. So far so good at Sakura-chan's Christmas party. Yeah, it's Christmas already, can you believe it? It's also my first Christmas celebration as well. Like Wei, they had a standard size tree over at a corner; I didn't catch it last time because of my angle.

The house was highly decorated with green and red straps all over the ceiling, and even more lamps were posted along the walls. Wei sat his old butt down on a couch and enjoyed photos of long vacations from Tomoyo. I've looked at them before, and _wow_ she is _rich_.

Well, I was left to doodle around, while Touya and Sakura make the feast. I felt kind of useless really. I knew how to cook, and I asked to assist, but they always denied me . . . damn. I always imagined cooking side by side with a beauty, and doing that with her brother shooting down my spine was good enough. But then again, they said that I should just relax.

I can't relax, couldn't relax; I had a ticking time bomb in my head. Sakura-chan, Tomoyo, Touya . . . all here and I had my only chance to get an answer. Yes, yeah I still want to know more about her parents, who wouldn't when it's been treated like a haunted curse that once you mention it, it'll find ways to kill someone. Maybe it was a curse, and yet, maybe it was just something that no one really cares much about. Probably, and that's why they invented the words "Probably" and "Not".

I had my options: Tomoyo, she's the one who will probably try to avoid things again, and I'd hate to hassle her, especially on Christmas. Sakura: I couldn't ask her because of what Tomoyo had told me. I'm sure that if I did, things wouldn't go so nicely. I'm actually surprised that Wei wasn't as curious as I am. But I guess being a butler all his old life, he knows to not stick his nose into someone elses business . . . now I feel like the bad guy.

So my only option _was_ Touya. Of course, I really wasn't a big Touya fan, but I had to handle it.

When I saw Sakura carrying a big pot across the living room, she gave me a quick smile. At the door, Wei and Tomoyo offered to help with . . . whatever she was doing. The three went outside, I assumed to poor something out, or to cool it down. With them being gone, not knowing how long it took, I took the opportunity and walked into the kitchen.

"Touya." I said. I caught him washing a few dishes by hand.

"You?" He replied back.

"Can I have a word with you?"

Touya looked around the corner at the main door, like Tomoyo, watching to see if Sakura was anywhere near. "Make it fast?"

I took a breather, no way was I able to make it fast, but I guess I should try. "First off, do you hold a grudge against what _he" _I referred to the person he mentioned back in the ramen restaurant. "Did and pushing it against me?"

Touya gave a small laugh and said, "I guess a little, but it's not all about that."

"Then _what_ is it?" I asked. "Do you think that I'm-I'm-I-I'm going to do something bad?" My voice started to rise, but I calmed right at the end. "I feel like you want to kill me every time I'm around you, and this is only the third time I've seen you!"

Touya gave another laugh, "Oh, I _do_ want to kill you." He held up a soapy knife from the sink that he was washing. I took a step back. "But it isn't because what I think you'll do to her."

When he put the knife back down, rinsed it and put it away, I started. "Then _what_ is it?"

"It's what you're doing to her now!"

If you were to draw an animation of me, I would have the biggest freaking question mark on top of my head like people would have the light bulb after they've thought of a plan. I twitched my head for a second, and asked, "What am I doing?" He didn't answer. What I said was like a supersonic freezing device because he didn't move. He didn't even blink and when I looked at his chest, he didn't even breathe. "What am I doing?" I repeated. "Am I doing something wrong, am I doing something I'm not supposed to, something she hates, something you hate, something-"

"Everything she and I love!"

To me, it was too like a freezing device, I froze in place and I couldn't even feel myself think for a moment. "What?"

"Ever since the incident of her parents, Sakura's been nothing but a living puppet. It was Tomoyo and I who were always there for her, who supported her and who did everything in our power to make her happy."

"So then what makes you so upset?"

"It's not that I'm upset." He said. Again, I froze in confusion. "I'm not upset. Every since our parents died, Sakura hasn't had a simple smile, hasn't had a day where she would cry, and hasn't had a day where she hated being who she is . . . until she met _you_." I thought for a moment. Did I really mean that much, not only to her, but to Touya as well? "Every day after moving into Tomoeda, she would always mention you. I even remember the first day she told me, 'I met an asshole today'." A heard a small laugh coming from him, and then a smile.

Wait . . . she called me an *******? Now how come she doesn't get any magical bleeping stars?

"And every day from then one." He continued, "You made her the happiest she's ever been." He started to trail off. "I'm not upset, I'm just-"

"It makes you happy to see her happy after such a long time." I said, cutting him off.

"Not happy." He said. "Overjoyed. I'm not sure if I can trust you, but if it makes Sakura this happy to be with you, I'll do what it takes to keep it that way."

I wasn't shocked anymore; I wasn't petrified because I seemed to be use to it already. Touya never hated me, Touya never wanted to hurt me, but is it really me? Did _I_ really make Sakura-chan feel that way? Did _I_ really have that big of an impact on not only Sakura-chan, but on Touya as well? I could see in his eyes that he wanted to cry; his eyes were red with sweat around his forehead, but he held it in.

This family's been through a lot, even though I'm not part of it, I could tell that Touya, Sakura-chan, and even Tomoyo have been through a bit too much. The death of . . .

"Please, tell me what happened to your parents." I said in a low voice.

He stared at me as if telling me to be prepared, and so I was. "Our parents . . . they-" He stopped and looked over my shoulder. I turned around to see Sakura-chan standing with the pot in her hand, staring at us with frightened eyes. She dropped the pot, making a big _clang_ on the tile floor. A second after she dropped it, she quickly turned around and sprinted out the door. "No, she read my lips!" Touya darted after her. "Sakura!" he yelled as he made his way out.

With reaction, I grabbed my coat hanging on a coat rack and darted after him. As I jumped outside, I could hear Tomoyo and Wei yelling "What happened?" I ignored them, wanting to catch up to Touya as fast as I can. "Syaoran!" I could hear Tomoyo and Wei calling simultaneously.

When I caught up to Touya, we were at an intersection, cars passing by from the streets too fast for him or me to cut, because with a runaway girl, we probably _would_ have cut through traffic. Touya stared around frantically, searching for Sakura as he had lost track of her.

"Where would she be?" I asked.

"I don't know." Touya reached both hands up and pulled on his hair. His teeth grinded in the cold dry air; I could feel my lungs about to burst because the air was so cold and dry. "Check the park." He said.

"What?"

"The park, you know the one with the huge penguin?" he said and sprinted off across the street.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"The bridge!" he yelled behind his back.

Now I was in a panic mood. My heart beated more than a thousand beats per second . . . okay it wasn't that fast, but the way I was now, it'd blow up any time. I thought for a moment, why would be go to the bridge? Did he think she would . . . no she wouldn't. Why? I guess this 'parent' thing _was_ as big as Tomoyo said. Well, it was a good thing I didn't mention it to _her_ but I guess it didn't matter now! God, please, please, Sakura-chan, please be at the park!

I headed off on a vertical direction that Touya went, hoping and praying that Sakura was at the park.

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

When I got to the park, I wanted to call Touya because I found her sitting on a swing set, but I didn't know if he had a cell phone, or even knew his number. I couldn't be happier to see her. That only meant that she really didn't think what I thought she would do on the bridge. She wouldn't have jumped, would she? I mean, has this ever happened before? Touya seemed to know exactly where to go. How did he know that she'd be here in the park?

When I approached her, I expected that she felt my presence and would look at me, or even walk away, but she only sat, sat still ont he swing like she was a frozen corpse. She ran away so fast that she didn't even have time to grab her jacket, so I threw mine on top of her, and swung the jacket arms around her. I could tell she was cold because she pulled my jacket in even closer. I slipped onto the swing next to her, the seat was cold, and I wanted to get off, but didn't. Because I only wore a plain t-shirt, I was _very_ cold, but because of the situation I was in, I forced myself to ignore my body's need for heat.

I tapped her on the shoulder, and when she looked, I signed, "You know, T-O-U-Y-A's worried about you." She didn't answer. She only stared away into the ground and covered her mouth in the neck of my jacket. "You know." I said. I knew she couldn't hear me, but I hoped that she would look at me and read my lips. "Touya told me about you and how much you've talked about me." I smiled. "It feels great to know that I can be the one to make someone happy, especially you!" I sighed, the whole time she didn't even look, but for some reason, I continued on. "It sure is a nice day out, cold, but nice. I remember being this cold, for some reason, I really enjoyed it as a young kid back then." I really didn't know where I was trying to get to actually, so I stopped.

Another minute later, I could hear her cry. A teardrop froze on her cheek, and her eyes started to turn red. Like Touya, she tried holding back her, but she wasn't strong enough, letting a few frozen teardrops fall from her eyes. I know what was hurting her, it was her parents, and I wanted to help. But what good am _I _if_ I_ don't know what happened? I'm going to know now!

I quickly, I jumped off my seat and kneeled in front of her. Because she stared down, I had to lower my head and stare up at her. I reached into my jacket and held her warm hands in place; she wasn't going to run away again. "I want to help." I said, she read my lips easily, and if she thought she was going to get away, she wasn't. "But I can't help if I don't know what happened to your-" She closed her eyes, cutting me off, knowing that the 'P' word was next. Smart, I guess. Now she couldn't see if I signed, and she couldn't read my lips. But being prepared, I held her hands for another reason. I pulled one of her hands out and pressed her palm right up against my lips. If she wasn't going to see me talk, then she's going to feel me talk. "What happened to your parents?" I yelled it out, trying to express how I felt . . .

I knew deaf people well even before meeting her, especially those who weren't born deaf. Like Tomoyo said, they know words clearly if they can see or feel the motion of one's lips. I know she knew exactly what I said. But she only tried to move her hands away from my mouth, but I used the overpowering strength I had and kept her hand in place.

"What happened to your mother, your father, the ones who loved you with everything they had?" I yelled, her palm still pressing against my mouth so she could feel me talking. She tried with everything she had to pull away, she even used her other hand to try and push me away, but she wasn't strong enough. "If something happened, please Sakura-chan, tell me, I want to help more than anyone else here! How did they die? I know it's haunting you, tell me please!"

She struggled to remove me from her presence.

"Tell me!" I yelled.

She tried wiggling out.

"Tell me!" I yelled.

She tried kicked me away.

"Tell me!" I yelled.

Everything she did was as if to escape from a killer who had her trapped. Of course, the killer would be me.

"Tell me!" I yelled.

She gave one last kick to me, and I finally let go. She closed her eyes and quickly signed . . .

"I killed them!"

I stood up; someone had ended my life with a simple freeze. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, and I couldn't move. What did she say? I thought about the signs that I knew, and clearly, she signed exactly what I thought she signed.

"I killed them!" she signed again and dropped to her knees. Her hands covered her eyes and a waterfall from a frozen tundra just suddenly burst.

I too fell to my knees, this time, not knowing what to do. _You . . . them . . ._

_

* * *

_**...**


	10. The Reason: Part 3

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

a/n: Please, I've put a lot of my emotion into this story. Though you probably wont feel the same way I do because you didn't write it, please try to understand that I made this chapter to feel somewhat strong. Please forgive me once again for making you wait for such a long time, this was the one chapter I was really worried that I would never finish because of how much things I had to put in. I wasn't sure if I wanted to break it into seperate chapters, or even into its own story, but I've decided that you've waited long enough and that it should be just one chapter.

I've done a lot of editing to shorten the chapter up, but still, it is almost 12 pages long on Microsoft Words. So please enjoy.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way.**  
POV:** Third**  
Rating:** T (Rating may change to M soon enough)

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564  
…**Chapter Ten…**  
"The Reason: Part 3"

* * *

The sun rose bright across the summer sky. Birds sprang out and flocked the birdbath in the park, hoping to get the best of the bathe before others infested it with doo and other outside type of organism. Joggers made their way down empty streets just before people who drove made their ways across town to work and other daily businesses,

When Kinomoto Sakura struck her eyes open, she was blinded by a ray from the sun through her suddenly opened curtains. Her closed her eyes, and then waved her hands in front of her face, trying to sway away from the light, but it never dimmed.

When she opened her eyes, Touya kneeled down by her bed, staring at her with dead eyes. Sakura stared for a moment, letting her eyes give its time to adjust. "Get up." He signed. "It's time for school."

When Touya got up, Sakura thought that he had left the room, but when she tried to pull the covers over her head, the blanket was instantly yanked off, and with reaction, she curled like a worm with her knees crouching towards her chin.

Touya jumped on the bed once, bouncing is and making it rumble. Sakura instantly sat up and, with a rude an angered and frustrated face, signed, "I'm up, I'm up. Are you happy?"

Touya gave a stern face and left, but not before slamming her door shut.

Sakura got up, stretched her arms and leg then made her way to her mirror across the room. She combed her hair with the nearest brush and sung a melody in her head. After her deeds; taking a shower, washing up, and putting on her school uniform, she skipped downstairs and entered the kitchen area where her family sat.

"Ohayou." Her father and mother signed as they saw her. Sakura replied with her own greeting and took her seat by the window. "Eat up; Tomoyo-chan will be here soon." Signed her father.

Nadeshiko, the beautiful mother with tinted blue hair, gave her daughter a hug and soft kiss on the cheek. "Have fun at school, Sakura-chan." She signed. "I'm off to work now." With a smile and one kiss to Touya's cheek, she left.

The breakfast was hot, just enough to satisfy a belly in the morning before a long walk to school. Soon after, the lights above flickered. Quickly, Sakura pushed her plate aside and signed a, "Arigatou!" and made her way out towards the door. When she opened, a cheerful Tomoyo greeted her with a friendly face. "Ohayou!" Sakura replied back.

"Are you ready?" Tomoyo signed.

Sakura nodded and rushed out with her best friend by her side.

Like most kids in Japan, they were the usual students who walked to school no matter how far away they lived. Especially on a bright spring morning, it was always best to leave early and enjoy the weather before school started.

But unlike other usually students, Sakura was different. Sure, she was deaf, but she was a deaf enrolled in a normal academy. The academy had special curriculums for the needs and handicapped like her, but Sakura was never the one who wanted to feel different and left out. So instead, she followed classes with regular students.

"The end of the semester is coming up soon, how are you holding up?" Tomoyo signed.

Sakura gave a moment for herself to think, and with one hand signed, "I'm doing well I guess . . . math may still give me problems, but I'll pass."

"Sakura-chan is amazing." Tomoyo signed, stars shining brightly in her eyes. "Being deaf and still doing so well in school without help is beyond mentionable." She twirled, expressing her happiness towards her best friend on how well she has been doing.

"Please Tomoyo-chan; stop it, your embarrassing me." Sakura signed. "Plus, it's not that hard, really. I have you to thank as well."

"No, Sakura-chan, everything you do is all because you've worked so hard." Tomoyo gave a sensitive smile and winked.

"A-arigatou." Sakura signed, accepting her gratitude.

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

When they entered school, they entered the main mudroom and switched shoes, then into the cafeteria as they always did to relax before school started. They were never the earliest ones to arrive at school, but surely they were close. Students still entered wildly after them and they still had to wait almost half an hour before school started.

Sakura reviewed a math book, scanning through pages, looking for texts that might have been confusing for her or problems that might have given her problems. Math was never the favorite subject of Sakura because of the mind boggling carry this and carry that over here. She never really understood the _X_ this and _Y_ that system, but it didn't mean she couldn't do it. Instead of trying to understand why they were what they were, she easily agreed to herself that the answer would be: Just because.

Whenever she'd answer a question such as: 4(12x + 7x) = 41. She would answer it, but when thinking of how she did it, her answer would be: Just because. But still, math wasn't the greatest subject she had, nor was it the most exciting. She didn't want to count numbers every single day. Like almost all students, she agrees that a simple addition, subtraction, multiplications, and division would be enough to live a life . . . who really needs to simplify equations?

Giving her eyes a rest from the math book, she stared over to the side, where a boy with glasses caught her eyes. His name was Eriol Hiiragizawa; a student that transferred not too long ago . . . a month ago. He walked alone as always. Sakura saw him every morning, but he'd always disappear through a door into another classroom, seemingly his first hour. Sakura always saw him in the hallways after her second period class, but she never made the attempt to get to know him . . . of course, how would he react to someone who was deaf?

"E-r-i-o-l-kun is a smart boy." Sakura saw Tomoyo sign at the corner of her eyes.

A small blush quickly surfaced under her emerald eyes. "H-he looks like a nice guy." Sakura signed back.

Tomoyo gave a short nod. "I always hear that he's gotten a hundred percent on every test and quiz he's taken ever since transferring here."

"A hundred percent?" Sakura repeated with her own sign. Tomoyo nodded. Sakura has never gotten a hundred percent on a test or quiz before. The closest she ever got to that number was ninety-eight. She remembered it as if it were the best thing that's ever happened to her because ever since that day, she never scored higher than a ninety. Sure, scoring in the eighty's range was good as well, but because her family was always smart in school with almost a four-point-zero grade point average, Sakura felt like the dense one. "I wish I could score a hundred percent all the time." _It would help a lot if I could hear as well . . ._

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan; you're doing great as it is." Tomoyo said, seeing her best friends sudden sorrow expression.

"But Tomoyo-chan always scored high ninety's right?"

Tomoyo didn't know what to say next; to agree with her and to sadden her even more, or to pretend as if you were dumb, and lie just to see a fake smile. "Don't think about it like that." She signed.

Sakura gave a smile. Tomoyo couldn't tell if she was forcing it or not. "But I'm glad Tomoyo-chan is very smart, it only makes me feel that I have an even greater friend to help me."

A bright smile crossed Tomoyo's face. Fake smile or not, seeing Sakura smile always was better than a frowned face that would only give her a sad expression as well. Tomoyo pressed her palms against her cheeks and leaned across the table to Sakura.

"So." She signed. "Let's think of a way for you to get to know Eriol-kun, shall we?"

Another red streak of blush ran across the top of her nose. "What do you mean?"

Tomoyo gave a stare. "Aww, come on Sakura-chan, I know you like him."

"But I've only seen him in the morning and in the hallways, what kind of conspiracy are you trying to pull?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "I don't know yet." She signed. "But hey, I'll think of one for sure."

When Tomoyo notified Sakura that the bell had ringed, Sakura was left with an even redder blush on her face. _S-she wouldn't do such thing would she? Tomoyo? My best friend? No way! Right?_

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

The school day was just as normal except with parts of where Sakura would suddenly blush whenever she was in the presence of Eriol. Though she only saw him once in the hallways during the school time that once felt like an hour of being trapped in a movie that consisted of slow motion.

Sakura dumped her backpack on her bed and sat down, feeling the bounce her bed gave her. _I guess I do have a little crush on him . . . Eriol._ She smiled at herself, and shook the thought form her head, but it quickly reemerged like a memory that wouldn't fade. _Stop it Sakura-chan! You don't even know him!_ She pulled on her hair and pinched her own cheek hard enough to feel pain, but not hard enough to yelp. _I need to talk to someone!_

She dug her pack for her cell phone and started a text message, but stopped. _Hold on, Tomoyo's already planning something . . ._ She quickly exited out of the text and tossed her phone across her bed. _I can't believe I'm doing this . . ._

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

She knocked on a hardwood door across the hall from her own room. She waited for an answer, but received none after waiting several seconds. Sakura turned the doorknob and slowly opened enough to slip a peek inside the room. She found her brother, Touya, on the phone, opening his mouth vigorously, talking.

When he noticed Sakura, he gestured her in and hung up the phone after another brief talk. "What's wrong?" he signed, sitting Sakura on the bed.

"Nothing." She signed.

Touya didn't believe it for one bit and signed, "Then why are you in my room?"

Sakura blushed for a moment and twirled her fingers, searching for words to start what she wanted to say. When she finally conjured up what she thought wasn't the best, but good enough, she took a big breath of air and exhaled slowly, calming her nerves.

"What would you . . . no . . . what kind of girls do you like?"

Touya stared at his little sister with a blank face. A red streak of blush ran across her face. Touya took a hand and widened her eyes with a thumb and index. He stared deeply into her eyes, leaving Sakura with a questioned expression as he finished. "What'd you do with Sakura?" he signed.

"What are you talking about?" signed Sakura. "Touya, I'm serious!"

Touya gave a sigh. "Tell me first . . . why do you want to know?"

"Well." She paused. "There's this boy at school . . . his name is E-R-I-O-L."

"And you want to find out what girl _he_ likes by asking _me_?"

"Well . . . I want to talk to someone else about it, but I can't seem to do it."

Touya sat back against his bed. He took a long hard look at his sister and sighed. "Well, I'm not really the best person, but if you want to know . . . I like a girl that's pretty, of course, she's gotta be smart . . . and I guess have a bigger bust size than _you_."

Sakura quickly felt the blood rush up into her head as the streak of blush got dark red. She wrapped an arm around her chest and if clinging onto something with dear life. "I'm only fifteen, plus I'm your sister! Don't say such perverted things in front of me!"

Touya only shrugged, "You asked." He signed.

"Yeah, but . . . but that doesn't mean-."

Before she could finish the rest of her sign, she Touya had wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. The warmth of his body only made her blush even stronger. _Why is he-_ her mental thought was interrupted when he let go and started signing.

"You're my little monstrous sister; it doesn't matter if your body hasn't developed as fast as the other girls your age."

"What are you trying to get to?" Sakura asked.

"I'm telling you to watch out!" Touya replied with a set of signs. "Men in high school are nothing but perverted pricks."

Sakura made a face and turned away. "So you were one of them?" she signed.

"Of course I was." He admitted. "But you know what made me change?"

"What?"

"_You!_"

Sakura flinched. _Me?_ "What do you mean?"

Touya wrapped one arm around the back neck of Sakura, pulling her closer. "If anyone ever hurts you in anyway, whether if they talk about you, your body, or your deafness, you tell me alright? I'll take care of them."

"I think you're going a _bit_ too far with this." Sakura signed, staring into her brothers serious eyes.

"I might be . . . but don't forget who you are; the deaf daughter of two great parents and a little deaf sister to a brother who cares. If anything ever happened to you, how do you think mom and dad will react?"

_He's worried about me . . ._ Sakura clutched Touya's arm and leaned against his chest. She could feel his heart throbbing like a man on typewriter writing before his deadline was reached.

Sakura has never been exposed to a moment like this with her brother before. Ever since the day she could remember, he would always boss her around, always pick on her, and always embarrassed her in front of the little friends she had, even Tomoyo. The moment, Sakura wanted to cherish. She knew she wouldn't ever get a chance like this again, so she wanted to cherish it.

She quickly rose up to her knees and gave Touya a short and soft tap of a kiss on his cheek. But she was quickly pushed away.

"Okay, now _I_ think you're going a bit too far." He signed, getting up.

Sakura only giggled in her head. "Arigatou." She signed.

Touya smiled and stared out the door. "Mom's calling us for dinner, let's go." He left.

Sakura took a few rocking motions on the bed and jumped off. She made her way towards the door and was about to exit, but a shine of silver caught her attention at the bottom corner of her eyes. She looked down and into her brother's cloths drawer where the shine came from and opened it. Her eyes flicked as she blinked a few time. Fear suddenly overlapped her as she banged her back against the door while stepping back.

_W-why?_

_Why?_

_Why is Touya . . ._

_Why does Touya . . ._

_Why does he have a . . ._

_A gun?_

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked as she stared at her depressed friend. She walked a few steps in front of her and turned around, now walking backwards.

When Sakura noticed Tomoyo staring at her, she quickly signed, "What?"

"You look depressed, is something wrong?" Tomoyo signed back.

Quickly, Sakura shook her head. "No." she lied. The thought of her brother had a gun not only scared her, but also worried her. _I'll take care of them . . . did that mean he would . . . he wouldn't . . . I'm just thinking too hard right?_

Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Sakura, grabbing her attention. "Do you not want to go to school? You seem sick." She signed.

Sakura quickly shook her head again and signed, "I'll be fine, please, don't worry."

"Alright, but if I see you not feeling well, I'm going to send you to the nurse."

Sakura only smiled. "Arigatou." _Touya . . . you really . . . would you?_

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

"The bells ringing." Tomoyo signed as the second hour had just ended. "Come on."

Sakura quickly packed her books into her pack and swung it around her shoulders. She waited for the other students to exit like she did in every class, and then made her way towards the door herself.

Unlike most other hallways, the hallways after second hour were never as full. Sakura enjoyed that. It was peaceful, and she didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone else.

"Do you have your stuff or do we need to go to your locker first?" Tomoyo signed.

Sakura shook her head, "Nope I'm fine." Just as she signed that, she felt a body bump her from the side. When she twirled from the force of the bump, she saw that it was Eriol she had accidentally bumped into her.

"I'm very sorry." He said. Sakura read his lips perfectly.

"I'm sorry." She replied back with a sign. Suddenly, a blush crossed her face once again.

She expected Eriol to have been on his way like always, but it surprised her when he actually took a step forward. "You must be Kinomoto-san am I right?" he asked with spoken language. Sakura read his lips and nodded. "You read lips so fluently, it's amazing."

Sakura smiled, "Arigatou." She signed. Tomoyo translated it.

"I've heard a lot about you, a girl that's deaf and yet still participates with _us_."

"Sakura-chan's a very smart girl." Tomoyo said.

"So she is." Eriol agreed.

Sakura's face started to feel hot, bursting with embarrassment as Tomoyo started to compliment her without any permission. A moment later, a brunette girl came and took Eriol by the arm. Sakura was surprised to see her, and all of a sudden, her blush had disappeared. An emotion Sakura didn't recognize all of a sudden entered her.

"Eriol-kun, let's get going." She said.

"Just a moment." Eriol said. "It was nice meeting you; I'd like to talk with you more, Sakura-san."

_H-he called me by my name . . ._

"Eriol-kun, why did you . . ." The girl clinging onto his arm stuttered, searching for words. "She's deaf, come on, like you can talk to her anyways." She pulled him off in one direction, trying to get him to follow.

_Such harsh words . . ._ Sakura tapped the girl on the shoulder before she was able to move any further. "What did you say?" she signed.

She stared Sakura with a groping stare and waited until Tomoyo translated it. "You heard me." she said. "I know you can read my lips." Sakura only stared, waiting what else she wanted to say. "You're a deaf, in a school _you_ don't even belong in, so why don't you just go onto another school with your kind of people."

"My _kind_ of people?" Sakura signed, Tomoyo translated, but hesitated in the transition.

The girl let go of Eriol's hand and took a few steps towards Sakura, enough to be within a foot of her. "You heard me little _bitch_. _Your _kind of_ people._"

Tomoyo quickly stepped in between the two girls and held her arms out, protecting Sakura and preventing her to go any further than it already has. "Stop it, please, leave Sakura-chan alone." She pleaded.

"Oi, oi, let's go." Eriol said, tugging on the girls shoulders. "That's enough."

As the girl stepped back, she raised a hand and started to sign . . . "B-I-T-" Before she was able to finish, Sakura had already pushed Tomoyo hard to the side and thrusted her forearms towards the girl. Sakura could feel the breath of her scream as Sakura pushed her back into the locker.

Sakura threw a slap, but not before the girl answered her surprise attack with one of her own.

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

Sakura slammed the door behind her, running upstairs with tears streaming down her eyes, but she didn't go into her room, instead, she ran into her brothers room and leaned against a mirror had had on the wall, examining her face with tears running down bruises that was left. Blood was on her cheek, but it wasn't _her _blood. _All because I'm deaf!_ She screamed in her head. _All because I'm deaf!_

She quickly jerked her head towards her brother's drawer and made her way there. She opened it, and saw what she wanted: the gun. She gripped it and quickly jumped onto her brother's bed. Tears fell even harder down her face as she held the nose of the pistol in her mouth. _All because I'm deaf . . . I don't want this!_

She pulled the trigger.

..

..

..

..

_Click_

..

..

..

..

Nothing happened. She took the gun out of her mouth and checked the safety; it was on. She turned it off, then slowly slouched forward, wimping though she couldn't hear herself. The tears filled parts of the bed like a sponge.

_What was I doing?_

_Did I really pull the trigger?_

_I could've . . . could've . . . I was about to kill myself?_

_I did it without even giving it a thought as well._

She felt the wind of an opened and gazed her attention towards it. There, her mother Nadeshiko stood in fear and shock as she saw her only daughter holding a gun in her hand. "W-what are you doing?" she signed. "Where'd you get that gun?" Nadeshiko slowly walked towards Sakura, fear running through her mind as well as sorrow. When she approached her, she took a hand and reached for the gun. Sakura pulled back, keeping both hands on the barrel and handle of the pistol. "Give it to me!" she signed.

Sakura shook her head and jerked back, gun still in her hand. "Get away!" she gestured.

But Nadeshiko refused to let her daughter be alone with a firearm. Using her overwhelming strength of an adult, she reached for the barrel of the gun and tried pulling away. "Give it to me!" she yelled. But Sakura refused and tried pulling the gun back.

Before she knew it, she was fighting over a gun with her mother. Thoughts suddenly ran through her head as tears still fell.

_Why won't I let go?_

_Why?_

_Sakura . . . just let go!_

_Let go!_

_Let go!_

Slowly, she released finger by finger, giving in to her mother's strength. But, as Nadeshiko pulled one final time, her last finger got caught up on the curve of the trigger . . . just enough to . . .

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Sakura felt the world suddenly slow. She could see the echoes of motion as her mother slowly fell onto the ground; red blood smirked on her stomach with a dark hole dotted in the center. The gun jerked back to Sakura like it was a force that pulled it back. She felt the vibration once her mother hit the floor. She didn't look down, only stared out at a random space she imagined. Her eyes bulged to the size of a million dollar emerald that leaked nothing but tears as its blood.

Her heart throbbed faster than ever; if she were going to die, it'd be because of the explosion of her heart soon enough. Her mind was blank, her breathing was none but like the one of a person dying from lack of oxygen.

Time and space suddenly collapsed.

And she fell backwards, gun on her chest as well as the blood spill from her mother.

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

I couldn't believe it. But for some reason, I guess I had to; it was a story I wanted to forget, but was also a story that I couldn't forget. Did I do the wrong thing? Was it wrong for me to have forced her to tell me the story? It made sense to me, but at the same time, was it worth her having to relive the pain she's already going through?

I told her to tell me because I wanted to help her . . . but did I really help her? Did I? What the hell was I going to do now? I didn't cry . . . I didn't even have to hold my tears back because I had none. The only tears were the tears on my arms and hands as I had to wipe them off of _her_.

I wanted to help . . . truly I did. But it only feels like I've hurt her even more. What kind of a person am I? Forcing someone to tell a story that . . . that . . . that I can't understand because I haven't been through any of it?

"My dad took the blame, and was sentenced life in prison for murder." She signed. "After that day, Touya and Tomoyo have been taking care of me."

What do I say? What do I do?

Now I could feel tears streaking down and building up. But for sure it wasn't tears because of what she told me, it was because I'm a liar . . . a _fucking_ liar . . . I said that her telling me would help, and yet I can't even come up with a solution to help. Right now, I wanted to take the gun she used, and hold it to my own mouth, and pull the trigger. I know that I can't feel what she felt back then, but I know it was pretty damn close.

I felt the body of Sakura fall forward, I caught her in my arms and only stared as I saw her brother in the far distance.

Carefully, I turned around and positioned her on my back. Her head laid against my left shoulder as I carried her up. Surprisingly, she was light. I used my jacket she had on as a supporter that helped me carry her. I held my hands in place under her and started walking towards Touya, who did nothing but waited until I reached him.

"That's why you went to the bridge." I said. "You thought she would make another attempt of suicide."

"So she told you." Touya replied, fixing the jacket so it kept her warmer.

"Touya . . . you're a great brother."

"How great am I if it was _my_ gun that killed our mother?"

"Because you would do anything to protect her."

Touya scuffed and started walking back home. He stopped to turn and see his little sister on the piggy back of me. "You would _too_, wouldn't you?"

"I wish I could do more." I admitted.

A small laugh came from Touya. It wasn't a happy laugh, but I could tell that it wasn't a bad one as well. "You already have."

I could feel Sakura shuffling on my back. She rubbed her nose against the back of my neck, and rested once she finally felt comfortable.

"Syaoran-kun, I'm cold." She said.

..

..

..

_She talked?_

..

..

..

I stared over at Touya, who was just as shocked and amazed as I was. We both smiled, not knowing what her saying a word actually meant, but I knew . . . I knew that her talking meant something new. For some reason, it brought joy to me, and I could tell that it brought joy to Touya as well. Her voice was so soft, so sweet, and so beautiful, life nothing I've ever heard before. I only wished that she would . . .

I walked until I caught up and stood by his side and looked up at him with a blank face. My heart started to feel warm, and I now felt the confidence to say what I wanted to say. I finally understood the feeling that I've never felt before, the feeling that I was seemingly searching for . . . the feeling that changed me from day one. "I love her."

He didn't smile; I didn't expect him to. He didn't make an angry face; I didn't expect him to. I knew that he knew it all along, so there wasn't anything that was supposed to happen at the very moment.

"Come one kid." Was all he said. "Let's go home."

He lead, and I followed closely behind. But as happiness and sorrow both played a role in my head, it suddenly started to move to the side like a slideshow as another name popped in my head and made my expression change instantly.

_Eriol?_

..

..

..

..

..

He was my friend who died in the crash.

* * *

**So . . . I guess I have to ask: did you like it?  
I hope you guys felt how strong it was for me to write this. I actually played numerous sad music over and over while writing this chapter because I wanted to keep the theme of sadness in this chapter.**

**But I am deeply sorry for making you wait for so long again. I truely hope that this chapter was worth your patience.**

**Please Review.**


	11. My Horrifying Christmas

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

a/n: Ahh! I did a horrible mistake in the last chapter. I was surprised that no one corrected me on it! Uhhh… well anyways, I fixed it now.

Well, this story, I've thought about it from the inside out, everything I wanted to do and write was planned out from the very beginning. Like I said, it was just hard putting in the puzzles to lead up to such events . . . such events such as _this_ one in _this_ chapter.

**Review Reply:**  
**darkstar of ice:** Thank you for your review, and to answer your question, it's no. Because you are deaf, you still have the ability to talk, but because you are deaf you don't have the ability to hear yourself talk, so why do it? Those who can't talk are known as "Mute". And remember that in my story, Sakura wasn't born deaf, she became deaf after an age where she remember words well, and even though she can't hear herself say them, she knows very well how to say them and what they mean.

For example: Put your Ipod or MP3 player in and turn the volume up until you can't hear outside noise, then talk. You can't quite hear yourself talk, can you? But because you know what the word is already before losing your ability to hear things, you know what the word is, and knowing how to say it and what it means is just how deaf people who aren't mute are able to use spoken language. But come on, wasn't that part cute x_x? I ran tears the second I wrote that.

:D

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way.**  
POV:** Third**  
Rating:** T (Rating may change to M soon enough)

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564  
…**Chapter Eleven…**  
"My Horrifying Christmas"

* * *

It was the same day, it's still Christmas. In fact, Touya and I had just gotten back from the park. When I entered the house, Tomoyo quickly ran up to me with a long gasp as she saw her best friend resting on my back. Her expression was sad, of course, she had the rights to be, but all I did was smile and say, "Daijoubu."

She gave a sigh of relief, but still kept close to me, watching. I looked over at Wei to see him smiling, smiling as if he knew exactly what just happened, either that or it was one of those 'you're safe and that's all that matters' type of things.

"I'm going to put her in bed." I said, and walked upstairs into her room. I admit, though she was light, baring her weight for such a long period of time made me tired, so walking up the stairs with her on my back was really painful, but if I dropped her here, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

When I got to her room, I quickly sat down on her bed, letting the weight all come off and giving me relief. I slid my jacket off her, opened the covers and moved her in, setting her head straight in the center of the pillow. She moved, tossed onto her side facing me, the finally rested again. I covered her with her pink blanket.

I gave my own sigh, a sigh of relief just as Tomoyo had done. I kept my position on her bed, just sitting, not wanting to leave her side, not after what I've just been through. So many things happened . . . her story hit me hard, and finally, I got to hear her . . . I got to hear her!

Not only that, I finally figured out my feelings towards her, a feeling that I couldn't find, a feeling that I couldn't unlock until now. Actually, the feeling was unlocked from day one, the day I met her; I was just too stubborn to even know what that feeling was. I reached for her hand and held it within my own. She was cold, and the wind seemed to have given her a small frostbite, but I still held on. I loved her. I know that I can't really be the angel that saved her from no more than deafness when she was younger, but . . .

I closed my eyes, since it was Christmas, I said my prayers.

I kissed her knuckles, and let go. As I got up, I noticed that she still wore that key-like necklace I found earlier in the month. I was actually surprised that she still wore it because well . . . I guess I wasn't a big fan of it. But it made me proud to see she still had it. Well, I got up and slowly made my way out and back downstairs.

"Is she fine?" Tomoyo asked, still worried.

I nodded. "She just needs rest." I said. I turned to Touya who was now sitting on one man couch with a small cup of hot coco . . . or it seemed like hot coco at least.

He got up and slowly walked into the middle of the group; Wei, Tomoyo and I. "Even though Sakura is upstairs sleeping, let's try to have a Christmas for ourselves alright?" he turned to Tomoyo. "You don't really like driving in the dark, so let's try to have some fun before it gets dark. Remember, winter, the night comes faster."

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

I didn't expect everyone to be the way they were; especially Touya. During our little _party_ he acted as if nothing had ever happened, either he had a serious effect of amnesia, or he really did just want to forget that everything had ever happened. I guess I kind of forgot as well, though at the corner of my mind, the story still haunted me.

For Christmas, Tomoyo had bought me . . . I don't want to say it . . . PJ's. I didn't really need them, but I guess now I had something long to wear during the winter. But really, all the presents that were opened practically came from her! Oh yeah, she's rich. She even bought Wei and me another level book of Sign Language; level four and college level. I wanted to say, "I know enough already!" but as I looked at Wei and Tomoyo sign when they talked to one another, I had almost no clue what they were saying . . . either that or they were just super fast at signing.

Off to the side, a pile of Sakura's presents just sat. I felt sad that she wouldn't be able to open anything. But now that I thought of it, from the very beginning, I came here because I wanted to spend my first Christmas with her!

I hurried and gathered as much of Sakura's presents as I could into my arms. Most of them were small so I was able to carry a few in one hand, but as for the larger ones, I left. Screw them.

"Where are you going?" Touya asked.

"Spending my Christmas with Sakura-chan." I said, and sprinted off upstairs.

I guess they knew it, I mean, I said it in front of Touya, but clearly right? Wei and Tomoyo should know I'm in love with her now . . . but hey, Sakura-chan doesn't know . . .

When I got to her room, she still slept like a sick little girl. I dropped the presents by the foot of her bed and sat down on the floor beside her bed, back against the wall. I didn't know what to do actually because she was sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her, so all I could do was stare. To tell you're the truth, I felt like a pervert staring at a girl so curiously while she slept, but it felt good at the same time. Her breathing never had been so smooth, and she never looked so . . . as if it was someone different and she had peace for the first time ever.

I thought back to her story, but I really wished that I hadn't before the name suddenly jumped back to me again . . . Eriol . . .

_It was impossible, he's dead!_ I saw it with my own eyes as well. Only minutes after his plane took off, it exploded right in front of my eyes, but how could she be talking about him? Or, did he go to their school . . . no, it couldn't be; I've known Eriol since grade school, he's always been my buddy . . . w-was Sakura-chan talking about a different Eriol? No . . . she even mentioned Hiiragizawa.

I bit on my lower lip, trying to connect the puzzles of how we was still alive. Of course! I probably just read her signing wrong, that's all. But wait, she spelled it out, H-I-I-R-A . . . I shook my head and pulled on my hair. "Eriol?" I mumbled to myself. "Impossible, no way!"

It had to be someone with the same name . . . there are plenty of those out there, right?

I took a long moment to clear my mind and breathed out slowly. I banged the back of my head a couple times against the wall. Then, literally, I fell asleep.

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

When I woke up, it felt as if I had slept for a long time. I took a quick look over at Sakura to see her still sleeping quietly. I searched the room for a clock for time, but couldn't find one within my view, so I looked outside her window; it was nearly dusk; Tomoyo was about to head home if she already hadn't.

I picked myself up to my feet, feeling the dizzy feeling as I got up. I made my way to the door and then turned to get one last look at Sakura-chan. I smiled, and then made my way back into the living room.

I made it just in time to catch Tomoyo wrapped up in her winter clothing, about to leave. That's right, she drives!

"Going already?" I asked.

She nodded. "Have to go before it gets too dark." She replied in her usual happy tone. "I wanted to say Merry Christmas to Sakura-chan, but since she's sleeping, I wouldn't want to disturb her."

"W-would you mind if I came with you?" I had some questions I wanted to ask her.

Tomoyo stared at me with a mark on her face. Touya and Wei did the same. I guess it would be surprising, I mean, I've never really done anything with Tomoyo at all.

"I can come pick you up later on tonight I guess." Wei suggested, "I'll be staying to help Touya-kun clean up anyways."

I smiled, "So then, mind if I ride?"

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

It was scary . . . very scary . . . being in a car with a teenage driver. I mean it's not that I don't trust her, it's just that I didn't feel the comfort I did with a more experienced driver like Wei . . . I guess. Especially since it got dark within the first ten minutes of the drive; it was nothing but pitch black, with nothing but her headlights, until we finally reached downtown Tomoeda where lights suddenly flashed as if the sun were out. The streets were lit and a lot of people seemed to have been having a party downtown. It kind of made me wish that I was here instead. But I guess it's too late now.

When we stopped at a red light, I took the opportunity of Tomoyo not having to pay so much attention to the road and said, "Sakura-chan told me everything."

She only looked at me with a face that I wasn't surprised to see. "And so she did."

"Since I already know, please let me ask you one question." I hoped and prayed that she wouldn't deny me again. I waited for her to say something, but she only gestured me to continue on, so I did. "Who was this Eriol kid?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes for a moment, seemingly in search of words. "Back then, he was a transfer student. But he started to become well known very quickly; his grades and his personality because what everyone wanted as a friend and so almost the entire school fell in love with him."

"What was his last name?"

"Hiiragizawa."

I could suddenly feel a magical hand take a hold of my heart and squeeze it. Was it really who I thought it was? It was impossible!

"Can you detail him for me a bit?"

Tomoyo stared at me for a moment; I guess she was questioned by why I was so interested in him. "Well, if I can remember correctly, he hard dark blue hair with quite sizable glasses."

No

No

No

No

No!

It's not him! But how?

My eyes suddenly bulged as if I was going to transform into a hideous creature, but why not? I wanted to scream, wanted to scream! "But how?" I shouted in t he car. Tomoyo jumped with shock, I looked at her with the most serious eyes I've ever had. "How the hell did he live?" I shouted again, this time even louder.

"L-Li-kun, what are you talking about?"

I pulled on my hair and pushed back against the seat, trying to calm myself down; I was overreacting a bit too much. "I'm sorry!" I said. "I'm sorry."

I could hear Tomoyo breath harder than ever; did I scare her? I really didn't mean to, but really, it was me who was scared. Maybe I got the timeframe wrong; maybe they met before . . . no, no, no! I've known Eriol since I was small, it couldn't have been . . .

As the light turned green, we crossed the interse-

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

I saw fire burn through my eyes, a shadow hanging upside down, strapped to the only thing that held her down. My head ached like someone had just clubbed me with a hammer. My eyes were unstable; my vision only blurred everytime I tried looking around. I had a change to refocus myself, and when I tried, all I saw was the world tipped over on top of their heads; buildings being what they aren't, and people staring like something horrible had just happened.

Off to a distance I heard sirens everywhere. Being fuzzy still, I couldn't make out what and why I heard them. What kind of sirens? A tornado warning? Or cops and firemen?

After I tried struggling, I felt blood drop from my head to my lips; the taste hadn't been so nasty. I looked down . . . up . . . down at my hands; they too were covered in blood, but was it my blood? Of course . . . it better be.

I closed my eyes. When I tried moving my foot, all I felt was pain, excruciating pain. I wanted to scream, but when I tried, I did nothing but cough up even more blood. When I stared at the shadow that was upside down by me, I then realized who it was, what had just happened, and where I was.

"No!" I yelled.

When I moved, pain jerked through my entire body, but as smoke from fire rushed past my face, I was forced to live through it. I unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled my way out through a broken window. When I was far enough out, I started to hear screams and shouts of horror. People gathered around even more as if a big fight had just broken off, but the faces and expressions that blurred around me wasn't of excitement, but fear.

I tried pushing myself onto my feet, but only collapsed as I tried.

"Kid, grab on!" a man yelled as he came rushing up to me. He tossed my bloody arm around his neck and carried me with his body. We moved slow, but eventually, he was able to bring my weak body over near a crowd.

"W-w-what . . ." I trailed off . . . no, actually, I coughed out blood, which made me trail off. I closed my eyes; I could feel the heat of the fire warm me, and it felt good. My mind was still fuzzy, I couldn't think straight. I knew that something horrible happened to me, but for some reason, I couldn't find myself to think that way.

I closed my eyes . . .

I wanted to sleep . . .

The pain around me . . .

So painful . . .

Both physical . . .

And . . .

Mentally . . .

When I reopened them, everything became clear. I looked down at my arms and body and saw thick blood. I looked over at the area I was dragged from to see two cards on their hoods, burning with fire like someone had just lit the biggest bonfire ever. It then that I finally realized what _really_ happened.

"Tomoyo!" I ignored the pain I had and quickly, but weakly, sprinted towards the car.

"Kid, wait!" I could hear a man's voice scream for me, and many other voices screamed after, trying to get my attention, trying to tell me to come back . . . but I couldn't. "Tomoyo!"

Once I got within ten yards of Tomoyo's car, it suddenly exploded. The force of the explosion pushed me back father than I could even think. All I remembered was that I fell hard on my back, but hit head first. Average people would have been knocked out unconscious, but I didn't; I was able to get back up onto my knees.

With blood everywhere.

Blood everywhere.

Tears streamed down my face like a river overflowing its crease. Blood ran down my mouth like it just couldn't stay in my body any longer. My eyes burned of fear, telling me that I just saw what I didn't want to see, or I didn't just see what I thought I saw.

I can't be . . . it couldn't be . . . we crashed? Did we really . . . _no_.

"_TOMOYO!"_ I screamed, the tears mixing in with the blood on my mouth.

* * *

**...  
*sniff***


	12. Feelings of My Emotions

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

**a/n:** I never thought that this story would have so many fans, and so many reviews. I really thank all of you so much for making my first CCS story such a success. Well, this chapter isn't as long as my others, but please enjoy.

**Chapter 11 has been updated for fixes.**

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way.**  
POV:** Third**  
Rating:** T (Actually, I feel that there isn't enough for me to change the rating, so I'll keep it the way it is.)

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564  
…**Chapter Twelve…**  
"Feelings of My Emotions"

* * *

The accident left me almost like a living mummy. I had bandages wrapped all over both my arms. I got away with deep cuts, scratches, small blood loss, and minor burns. The doctors told me that I was lucky because I had crawled out of the car before it exploded. I had never felt so damned in my life. I couldn't believe that it took me that long to even realize that we had crashed . . . no . . . that someone else had crashed into us.

The doctors told me that the person who ran the red light and hit us was Modate Tomoke, a teen just like me who had been arrested for burglary. Then cops told us that he had escaped from his jail cell and took off with a car that had been parked as if it was set up, as if it were a planned escape; the cops are still searching for person number two. But of course, Tomoke . . . died . . . as well.

Now I stood doing what I didn't think I'd have to do so soon, not for another ten or twenty years at least. But it's true, no matter how many times I tried to think of it and think of how it couldn't have happened, it did. I wished that it were just a dream, an illusion, I hoped that I was drugged, but all the times that I tried feeling and thinking that way, I did nothing but tried to cover reality.

Daidouji Tomoyo-san is dead.

On such a day, and to have her funeral on such a day; Christmas to Black Friday, the duo days of death.

I thought that this funeral, outside in the snow near the banks of the Tomoeda River, was going to be a small one; Sakura-chan, Touya, Wei, and me, but I was wrong. Her mother, friends from older schools, aunts, uncles, cousins all flew over in that one day, those twenty four hours of the accident and her entire family was already here.

Of course, like all funerals, tears were held back until they couldn't hold any longer, and suddenly would burst. I was no different, and neither was Sakura, who stood to my right clutching her big brothers arm.

For some reason though, I couldn't say the same for Touya. When he stared down at the buried coffin; his eyes talked as to say that this was just an accident where we were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But you know what my eyes told me? It wasn't that Tomoke kid, but _me_ who killed Tomoyo. It took me too long to notice what had happened . . . not only that, it took me too long to react. The moment I crawled out of the burning car, I had more than enough time, to save her. When I was dragged back by those who wanted to save me, I had enough time. But no, I only watched as it was too late.

I could feel my hands curl into fists by themselves, as if they were a separate part of my body but still felt the same as I. As I looked around at the faces of sorrow, I could only think that all of this was because of me, because of something that I didn't do. I just wanted to let them know that: I knew they were hurting, but I was hurting even more.

"_Tss_." Was the random noise I made when I turned and left the crowd; I made my way to a wooden bench, not too far from the funeral site, but near the shores of the river. I sat down on the far end of the bench, elbow resting up on the handle, supporting my head as I stared at the river . . . the frozen river.

What was I looking at, I don't know. I guess I didn't come here to look, not even to think because there was no to think about. I sat with a blank mind for maybe three, maybe five minutes. Then a tear started to fall from one eye. I blinked, and when it finally fell, several more came. I quickly wiped them off and got up, ran closer to the frozen river and fell to my knees. I yelled . . . I screamed . . . I shouted.

What came out of my mouth wasn't anything I've heard myself done before, it was like I was shouting a war cry before battle or after . . . of course, the death of someone important.

After a moment to calm myself, I felt the presence of someone watching behind me and turned. With tears frozen to my cheeks, I saw Sakura holding her hands close to her chest, standing in the black dress and coat she wore.

When she approached me, I ignored her, staring away into total blankness once again. I could feel her trying to pull me up, wanting me to get up. I shook her off with a wave. My knees now were soaked and I really did want to get up, but didn't.

Sakura took off her coat and laid it flat in front of me, then kneeled against it, staring at me face to face. I was surprised to see her take off the coat because she was sleeveless. She didn't even wear gloves, or a hat for warmth. What was she thinking? She wanted to stay dry instead of warm?

"Don't take it so hard on yourself." She signed.

"Why?" I said, not feeling the mood to sign, but I knew she read my lips perfectly. I waited for her to give me a reply, but she only looked down at me. I lifted her chin up with a finger and said, "I could have saved her!" no . . . I yelled it. "What do you mean don't take it hard on myself? Don't you feel anything? You know what it's like to have someone die right in front of you!"

"Shut up!" she signed, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

I lifted her chin again, and when her eyes opened, all I saw was the color green reflect upon tears, "Your best friend just died, and you act as if she was meant to die!"

Before I could even think about what had just happened, Sakura had slapped by hard against my cheek. I could feel the red marks of her hand starting to form. "You weren't with me the minute my brother told me about what had happened." She signed. "How do you know?" Like I did to her, she awaited my answer, but received none as I was still shocked that she had the will to slap me. "I didn't believe it at first, but after I saw the face on my brother, I cried for hours." I could only watched as she signed helplessly in tears, tears that froze up just as fast as mine did and her face turn red because of the cold.

"I'm . . ." I started out a sign, but couldn't finish as my thoughts just wandered. I knew the signs I wanted to use, but couldn't use them because . . . I don't know!

When she looked at me, it was the first time that I had ever seen her eyes so serious, and so saddened at the same time. Again, I think I pushed it. "But when T-O-U-Y-A received another call and told me about you, I-" she stopped her signing for a moment and stared away. When she glanced back, she continued signing, "I've lost a mother, I've lost a father, and I've lost a friend who was more like a sister." She took a hold of my tie and pulled me forward until out eyelashes met and our heads were practically side by side. "I was relieved to be told that _you_ survived." She said.

_She talked_ . . .

_Again_ . . .

Now I really could hear how sad she was, how much emotion she held inside and how strong she was to do so. Signing, I couldn't tell if what she was saying had emotion to it, but for sure, I know now. I guess tears weren't enough for me to understand the deaf.

Our heads were still together, and she started signing right under us.

"You-"

I held her hands with my own, and signed, "Talk."

I could feel her hesitate for a moment before she began. "You may not know it." She stopped, and quickly covered her mouth.

I grabbed her hands and held them down, then signing, "You're doing great." She really feared that she was saying the wrong things because she couldn't hear herself.

"But, you mean _so_ much to me. Syaoran-kun I-"

This time, I covered her lips and lowered my head. Right then, I kissed her. Her lips, even though cold, were as soft as an angel's hair. When I let go, our eyes only met for a moment. She seemed really shocked at the action I took, but if you looked in my eyes, you would see something that not even I could figure out. After that moment, Sakura threw her arms around my neck and pulled me in as I had moved in earlier. Our eyes closed, and I couldn't tell if I was enjoying how what we were sharing, or . . . this was just something that I couldn't . . . I've kissed many girls before but this was . . . just . . . different.

The sweetest moment during the most horrible day of my life.

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

While Touya saw every one of Tomoyo's family members off at the airport, Wei had dropped me and Sakura off at her house. It's not that I chose to stay with her, it's that Wei didn't want her to be alone on such a day; so asked me if I was willing to stay for a few hours until Touya returned. Of course, I accepted the offer.

Ever since we got home, all I did was ring Sakura around my arms as we laid still on her couch; her head on my chest, and body centered on mine, not moving, not talking to one another, and I was sure that we weren't even thinking. The lights were off, the curtains were closed, and nothing but the smell of tears wept throughout the whole house. So much has happened this past two days; on days that were supposed to be celebrated with joy and happiness, it was nothing but pain and suffer.

I clutched her tighter, hoping that nothing would get any worst. One Christmas, Sakura lost her hearing, and this Christmas, she's lost her best friend. She's been through more than enough already.

"Are you still mad?" she signed. I just caught the sign at the corner of my eyes.

Her hair brushed up against my mouth. I combed it with a hand and signed in front of her, "Mad at what?"

"You said that you felt as if you had killed Tomoyo."

I didn't know how to reply to that. Sure I was still angry at myself, but would that help her? Should I just lie and say "no"? I know her enough and she knows me enough to tell that I would be lying.

"I'm sorry." I signed.

"For what?"

"I thought that, you telling me your story of your parents would help me help you more, but I was wrong. All I could do was-"

Sakura held my hands to prevent me from signing any further. "You did help me." she signed. "You helped me because it shows me that you cared."

"Wouldn't anyone else?" She shifted to her belly, so her back faced the ceiling. I could feel her head shaking on my chest. I could tell that she was getting tired. Today had been a long day indeed. But not only because of that, had she also set her palm against my mouth so she could feel the movement of my lips while she closed her eyes. "Do you wish you weren't deaf?"

I could feel her shaking her head again. No. "If I wasn't deaf." She said. "I wouldn't have met _you_."

The words meant to much to me that I almost cried again. I kissed the grooving of her fingers and held it tightly with my own hand.

Along with her, I fell asleep.


	13. One Flap, One Change

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

**a/n: For those who haven't checked my profile this past few days, I have updated what my next CCS story will be about + a full summary because I really suck at writing short ones. Please check it out, and if it seems to interest you, then I can't wait to begin writing it!**

**6 Pages, this chapter is. But I find it short because it's mainly dialogues for some reason -_- Enjoy+Review!**

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way.**  
POV:** Third**  
Rating:** T

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564  
…**Chapter Thirteen…**  
"One Flap, One Change"

* * *

I woke from the sound of an opened door. I took my sleepy moment to stare at Sakura, who still slept peacefully on my chest. I turned to see Touya coming in. He looked at me with the eyes that of when I first met him in the ramen café.

He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. Slowly, I shifted myself out from under Sakura, making sure not to disturb her and repositioned her, setting a small blanket on top of her. She wiggled, but stayed asleep.

"I don't want to disturb Wei, so I guess I'll just walk home." I said.

"This late?" he asked. "It's past midnight."

I sighed but nodded. "Won't be a problem."

"After what's been happening the past few days, I'd almost drive you."

"You've been through enough . . . you _all_ have." I took a last glance and Sakura then back at Touya. "Don't worry."

I gave him a nod and left. The night was darker than I had expected. The lights that were supposed to light corners of the streets did nothing but give me a point to guess where I was. Maybe I should have taken Touya's ride, but then again, I shouldn't.

"It's cold." I said to myself. All I had on was a thin jacket over what I wore over the funeral. Though I didn't notice it then, my knees were still cold from when I knelt against the snow. Walking with frozen pants wasn't perfect, but as I entered downtown, there was nothing much I could do about it now.

Like always, downtown was busy. Of course, it was black Friday just almost an hour ago. Shopping still went on, but most of all, people, even kids, rushed out of stores, tall buildings, and stands; I assumed to either to go home for go shopping even more. How could little kids be up this late?

Now that I thought of it, maybe I should buy something for Sakura-chan. I mean, it's been hard as you know, and I'm in the middle of downtown so . . .

I found a small gift shop in the middle of the Tomoeda Square, it was a bit of a detour from where I lived, but this was going to be worth it. I searched rows for what I wanted. Really, I didn't know what I wanted. But after a second tour around the store, I finally found it!

A stuffed teddy bear.

There was a 'hand-made' section full of strings and materials required to make the bear, but I really sucked at sewing. I'd rather have her have an actually bear than a morphing alien. So I took a moment to look at the bear selections. After the light bulb in my head went off, I decided on a light brown bear with green eyes to match hers. I was actually surprised to see that they made a bear with green eyes.

I bought it; it was actually cheaper than I had expected. "Arigatou." I said to the cashier lady, who seemed a bit too young to even be working this late at night.

When I walked out, I opened the brown paper bag I was given and glared at it for a moment. Surely it wasn't the _best_ thing I could have bought her, but I'm sure that it would do.

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, life is being played, that our actions are already drawn, that everything we do is already done. I don't know where I'm getting this, but I just had to think to myself; what _if_?

What if Eriol never went on that plane?

What if I never met Sakura-chan?

Did these things really change who I am from what I was? Now that I thought about it even further, if Eriol had never walked on that plane, then Sakura-chan wouldn't have met Eriol, which meant that she wouldn't have gotten into that fight, which meant her mother . . . Did that mean that my life is better with my closest friend dead? That's just too rude now isn't it?

Seriously, I couldn't believe what I was even saying. All the wise old people have always said, "No matter what, you cannot rewrite history." Or "You cannot change the past." Or even "Change the past, you cann_ot_!" Damn Yoda . . . Yeah, I've read the novels, their pretty interesting actually.

Since so much has been going on, it's been a while since my minds wandered around like it; I actually miss it, just those random thoughts and things that I say to myself.

I found a deformed snowball on the ground, and with frustration of everything I've been thinking of, I ran up and kicked it. Instead of flying off like an actual ball, the snowball only crumbled into tiny flakes once I made impact.

It has been almost ten minutes since I've left the shop; again, because it was out of the way, I had just exited downtown and made my way onto the calm cold streets. Looking around each corner made me think of the worst possible scenarios. Some burglar or even rapist could come out and attack me anytime. Surely, I didn't want that to happen. Also, I would be defenseless; I was cold, tired, and extremely weak because of it. I don't think threatening them off with a teddy bear would do anything.

As my silly thoughts stepped aside, my serious questions suddenly came in again. I still couldn't figure out how . . . why . . . how did Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-san know Eriol? It _has_ to be a different one. It just had to be. I read once that there are at least two other people who look just like, or similar to you, and more than a hundred people who have the same name as you . . . "Maybe it's a coincidence?" I said out loud . . . I didn't mean to though. But what are the odds that someone looks and has the same name as you?

"I assure you, Syaoran-kun, that it isn't a coincidence."

The sudden hearing of someone elses voice made me jump in fear. _Killer!_ I thought, so I turned to my side with the bear I front of me. I would use the bear if I had to. From out of the shadows, my eyes widened and everything seemed to just jumble even more than it already was into my head.

"Eriol." I said, calmer than I had suspected. His glasses glimmered with the moon and he held a thick book to his side; because he held it slightly under his coat, I couldn't tell of the title.

"Hmm?" was all I got from him as he walked up to me with a smile on his face. "Syaoran-kun, you don't seem to be surprised." I was surprised as he said, but I already wasted all of my 'surprised' emotions towards the story and my head-exploding-thoughts. So I guess you can say that I also expected him to be alive right now; I was just more so surprised that he would show his face to me. "You know, I expected an 'Eriol, how did you survive the plain explosion?' from you, but I guess I'm not going to get one." He said.

I gave myself a moment to stare, stare and see if I actually saw what I'm seeing. I blinked once, twice, three times and he still didn't disappear; just staring at me with those happy eyes . . . happy eyes? I shook my head and swung my arm across my body. "Fine!" I yelled. "How did you survive the explosion?"

He only gave me a look and another big smile. "It's kind of sad really." He started to take slow and small steps around me; I watched him carefully. "When I helped Tomoke-kun escape from his cell, I didn't think that he would be that dumb to actually get into an accident."

It was another second before I actually figured out that he was talking about something non-related to the explosion. "How do you know about the accident"? I snapped. Now, he was completely behind me, but I still watched him.

"It's even sadder to hear that Tomoyo-san, such a dear friend, would be the victim that Death chose to bring with Tomoke-kun." He stopped for a moment and continued to stare at me like I had something he wanted. "Such a pity, I felt like I was the main cause of all this."

"Bullshit!" I yelled. "You _are_ the main cause. Breaking someone out? And then having that someone killing someone important and almost me alongside!" I waited for him to say something, but when he didn't, or took too long to do so, I continued my rampage. "Listen, I don't know how you survived, and I care to know how at the moment; I want to know why the _hell_ your here."

"Such a tone." He said and glanced down. "But very well." He revealed the book he held from under his jacket into the light of the moon. It took me a moment to read the title because I couldn't see the letterings as well.

_The Clow_.

"You stole the book?" my voice had hesitation. Never in my life would I be friends with someone so long for them to just suddenly . . . steal something so valuable in a museum. "Why?"

Eriol gave me a shocked look, something I didn't expect to see. "_Why?_ I really thought you were going to ask _how_."

"Eriol!" I yelled. "I told you already, I don't care _how_ you did anything, I want to know _why_."

He gave a sigh, and that smile turned from friendly to evil just like that. "As you know," he started. "This is the Clow Book, people have been raving about how mysterious it is . . . but that's only because they aren't believers."

"Believers?" I repeated.

He gave me a look, this time, a look that meant _dumbfounded._ "Do you believe in magic?"

Okay . . . the question did strike me dumbfounded, but I still answered. "No." I hesitated before answering. I didn't believe in magic at all. In every single TV show, there is always some kind of trick, some kind of twist that they never show. I never cared much for it anyways, but because of what's been happening, and how I've actually met Eriol now . . . the other option ran through my head.

"So you believed that I survived the explosion all by mere luck?" he asked.

Damn, I got trapped in his own web. "I don't know." Was my answer. Now I didn't know what to say. Right now, all I wanted was for everything that happened since a few minutes ago, to not have happened. Not only was I scared, I was confused.

"Because I know you, I guess I'll show you."

"Show me-"

Before I could finish, Eriol point behind me. I turned and saw a guy panting with his hands on his knees. He then stretched his back and continued to pant. He, I guessed, was on a late night jogging routine. "A couple years ago, he got into a car accident and was sent to the hospital for emergency surgery at about three-forty-eight in the morning."

Eriol opened the book and the pages flew like a strong gust of wind was blowing it to its last chapter. A light aura emerged from under Eriol and I and wind suddenly burst from the bottom. I closed my eyes, and held an arm over my mouth. My heart pumped in fear, my mind juggled around trying to figure out what I wanted to do. Now I was really scared.

As if it didn't get any worst, the ground suddenly began to shake and as I looked around, everything; houses, street signs, lamp posts, trees all started to mix in like paint and shift out like a 3D movie.

As one final white flash burst into my eyes like a curtain suddenly being pulled out to let the sun in, I tightly shut my eyes. For a few seconds I kept them closed, and when I felt that everything was dark again, I reopened them.

I

I

Either I was blind, or it really was dark . . .

"Look at the clock, Syaoran-kun." I heard Eriol mumble.

"Where is it? Where are you?" I asked, searching around. I saw red rays at the corner of my eyes and followed it. Near the top of the dark ceiling, a digital clock red three-forty-eight AM. I repeated the time and searched for Eriol.

"Now watch." Eriol said. He set a hand on my shoulder to aid me in my search for him. As my eyes started to adapt to the darkness, Eriol became clearer and when I squinted, I saw him holding a large lever.

"What are you doing?"

Quickly, he pulled the lever down, and the red digital clock had turned off. Screams from outside the room we were in echoed. The screams were of fear and demands. As if the room weren't already dark enough, it just got darker.

As another aura burst from below us, the images around mixed and shifted once again. The wind that I found disturbing was lighter this time, and the screams that I heard screeched in my ears like a long high pitched ringtone that would never end. This time, instead of covering my eyes, I covered my ears as much as I could.

When things calmed again, I opened my eyes and found myself breathing hard at the same place we were just moments before . . . before . . . before going berserk! What the hell just happened? A little feeling inside changed and told me that I should run away, told me that I should just run away and pretend that this never happened . . . but I was . . . I wanted to know what the hell just happened.

"What did you do?" I asked, still shock in my chest.

"Turn around."

I did as Eriol had told me, and it took me a while to find out that the person who had been panting along by the corner light was gone. "Where did . . ."

"I brought us to the hospital he was at after his accident. And if you took a look at the clock like I told you to, it was-"

"The middle of his operation . . . so that means the lever you pulled was-"

"The buildings power switch."

My eyes widened . . . and so that meant that . . . without any electricity or light, the doctors performing his surgery . . . "You _killed_ him!"

Eriol nodded. "Luckily for us, we had no relations with him, so nothing about us has changed dramatically."

Enraged, I turned to Eriol and held him by the collar, pulling him towards me. "My point is that, you _killed_ someone!"

Eriol shoved me back and held the book in between us at neck high level. "_That's_ the power that _I_ have with _this_ book." His voice suddenly deepened, giving me a rebellious feeling.

"So you want to kill people, is that what you're saying?"

"You've got it all wrong, Syaoran-kun. With this book, I can save lives. I can save people who weren't meant to die, like Tomoyo-san. Her death was because of me, and I can change that."

Save lives even though he just killed someone? It made me sick. But then again, this was breaking the logic of 'you cannot change what's already happened'; Eriol just killed someone who lived in the first place. I could only feel what sorrow his family must feel now.

Eriol held out an arm with the book in hand. He looked at me with another silly smile. "Here, _you_ try it." I looked at him for a moment. He really wanted me to . . . why? So I can mess things up? "You may not know it, but you are a descendent of Clow himself, the creator of this magical book."

"Now you're lying." I said.

"Oh am I? Syaoran-kun, do I have to kill another person for you to understand that I am _not_ lying? In fact, do I have to kill someone else again for you to believe that magic really does exist?"

I spat at the ground near his feet. I was hoping to actually spit on his shoes, but since I missed, I didn't want to embarrass myself. I didn't want any part of this anymore; it was just too much for me to handle in one night. I turned to leave, but then a thought ran in my head . . . no . . . rather . . . something I wanted to see.

I turned back to Eriol, who still had a smile on his face. He tossed me the book and I caught it, flipping through pages. "How do I use this?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I was going to be doing.

"The book is not only numbered by pages, but also by date from the very first day of the very first month to the very last day of the very last month. All you have to do is give is a time, year and area. Everything will handle itself.

Knowing what day I wanted, I flipped to the further back of the book. The pages made the book lopsided, but when I found the date I wanted, I held the heavy side of the book in an arm and took one last glance at Eriol before I began. _What is this is some kind of trick? No . . . I'm not going to have someone else die just to convince me._

I chose my date.

_Christmas night  
the night Sakura-chan became deaf . . ._


	14. Her Angel Was Real

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

**a/n:** Please enjoy.

**Review Reply:  
warrior95:** Aha, thank you for your reply, and as for your comment on my next story, you have to remember that "The Echo of Cries and Demons" is based on a war, thus, there will be situations where characters will feel the effects and emotions of war such as sorrow, fear, or bravery. Who doesn't complain, cry, or in your case, "wine" when you have those three emotions? Well, it's a bit too early to be talking about that now, I still have this story to work on ^^. But I assure you that you won't (or shouldn't) be disappointed in it. More details will be released when I start it. (Trust me, A LOT more).

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way.**  
POV:** First (I forgot to change this from third to first in the last few chapters, so please forgive me)**  
Rating:** T

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564  
…**Chapter Fourteen…**  
"Her Angel Was Real"

* * *

"Remember," Eriol warned. "We have physical appearance, so if anyone who isn't suppose to see us sees us, it could change everything." As dark blue, red, and green lights flashed around me like an out of control moving rainbow, I only stared at Eriol as he stated his warning. Did he think I was dumb? Of course I knew that . . . now that knew that. Ever since killing someone who was saved, I knew that things could be changed. "On second thought," he added. "_could_ isn't quite the best word. _Will_."

"Don't look down on me." I said. I clutched the Clow Book hard in my arm. Was I really Clow's descendent? And did that really mean anything at all? I asked.

"Not much." He answered. "It only means that you have more control over this magical book. But, since you are still quite knew to it's powers, it doesn't really matter."

More control? Control of what? Choosing a time, date, and area isn't enough control? Or was there something even more to this book than just time traveling?

When the light faded, images started to morph into place. Walls started to form in front of me like a swirling mix of colors. Then came a window, sliding in just like a game of Tetris. Moments later, a whole room finally built itself from scrap.

The room was dark, other than a small lamp that brightened one corner of the room. As I looked around, the room was pretty decent sized; a bit smaller than my room, but something one wouldn't complain about. The walls were bright green from what I could tell, and stickers of stars and moons glowed on the walls and ceiling; a pretty well decorated room.

"Where are we?" Eriol asked, staring around.

When sounds of footsteps echoed from outside the room, Eriol and I quickly hid inside the closet, adjacent to the door. We didn't close the closet doors because by the time we got in, the bedroom door had already opened. A tall lean man with brown hair and thin glasses walked in with a little girl on his arms. Sakura-chan.

He set her in bed and covered her in her blankets. Sakura let out a small moan of discomfort. Her dad, I guessed, then pressed a hand against her forehead. "Sakura-chan, poor thing." He said. "I'm sorry you had to be so ill on Christmas."

"It's okay." I heard her reply in a frail voice.

"Get well." The man said and left, closing the door behind him.

I waited for a moment, until I felt that no one would be entering the room because . . . well just like Eriol said: it wouldn't be good. Moving out of the closet with Eriol behind me and the book still in my hand, I gazed over at the poor little _thing_. Just with the eyes, I could see her breathing hard, could see her shutting her eyes harder than they should be, and what bothered me most, the whimpering noises that she made. She was in pain; I wasn't sure how much, but more than a little girl should be able to withstand.

A little fourth grader . . .

I could feel Eriol breathing down the back of my neck. I knew that Eriol was always the curious one, so I expected a question from him, but all I got was a "Make it quick." He then stepped back towards the farthest part of the room, which was only maybe ten or so feet back.

I made my way to the side of her bed, half wanting to get a better look at her, but also half ready to jump back into the closet just incase someone came; I hoped Eriol thought the same since he was so far back.

I took a moment to stare at the door, and then sat on the floor next to her bed; she still suffered from her sickness as I could see. I started to reach for her forehead, wanting to feel how much of a fever she had, but Eriol quietly yelled out my name. I stopped and pulled back.

"Don't worry." I said.

"Syaoran-kun what did I tell you earlier?"

"Don't worry about it!" I snapped in my own quiet tone.

I waited for him to give another argument, but when he only closed his eyes, I continued and laid a hand softly on her forehead. Goodness gracious she was hot. She didn't move or wiggle as I expected. I guess that her being sick really weakened her ability to do anything, even open her own eyes.

Wait . . .

It can't be . . .

As her hand moved from under the blanket to the top of her pillow, I quickly just remembered something that Sakura-chan had told me the night she and Touya came over. I took my hand and slowly wrapped it around hers. Her hand was cold. I felt her hand slowly shift and gripped to the point where we then held hands. She still didn't open her eyes. I smiled, not knowing that it actually was true.

_"-and I swore that I had an angel holding my hand throughout the entire night making me feel better."_

_"-and I think it was because of the angel that I was able to come out with nothing worse than losing my hearing-"_

_I_ was the angel she talked of, the angel she never saw, the angel she praised for letting her walk away with nothing more than deafness. Her angel was real! I couldn't believe that I actually would be in this situation, having so many thing come to mind in an instant, and then it all just being answered in such a short amount of time.

I kissed her small knuckles, wishing that after I left, she _would_ leave with nothing more than deafness. "I'm sorry I couldn't fully cure you." I whispered. I heard footsteps coming closer, and quickly let go of her tiny hands, rushed to the back of the room with Eriol and flopped the book to the safe date. "Crap."

"Get us going Syaoran!" Eriol urged.

After I chose the necessary location, images flashed and swirled again. When everything refigured, we found ourselves sitting on a thick branch of a tree outside of Sakura-chan's window, just where I wanted.

I made my way closer to the window with a short crawl. When the door of her bedroom opened, a beautiful women with gray to blue hair color entered. "That's her mother?" I asked myself. "She's so beautiful."

"That she is." Eriol agreed.

Eriol and I watched as she took her motherly time to tend her daughter. It kind of felt sorry for her mother that Sakura-chan wouldn't be fully cured. A few minutes later, her mother came towards the window. My heart started to pump as I thought she saw us. If she did, then everything would be rewritten. But, luckily, she only came to close the curtains. Now, Sakura-chan was not in my view.

"Eriol." I waited for him to do something so I knew he heard me. When me made an odd noise of acknowledgment, I turned to him. "Like I said, but I don't care _how_, but _why_ did you come to me? Or was it just coincidence that we met?"

"Kind of both." He said. "When I stole the book, I showed my friend, Tomoke-kun, a key part of the book. But that idiot threw the staff into the river, just minutes before he was arrested."

The river? A staff? Eriol couldn't possibly be thinking about what . . . about the necklace that I gave Sakura-chan right?

"Then as my powers with the book increased," he continued, "I was able to track some of the essence of the staff, which is in the form of a key-type necklace, and coincidentally, ran into _you_."

His innocent stare changed to death. "What does the key do?" I asked.

"I'm still not quite sure of that, Syaoran-kun." He said. "But the back of the book speaks of monsters known as _Clow Cards_ that can be used and controlled if unlocked _with_ that one key. Also, it has the power to barricade the wearer from the books magic." I dug deep into what he said. What did he want with those _Clow Cards_. And what kind of monsters were they? Slowly, trying to make it non-noticeable, I moved the Clow Book behind me. "So since we're at it, Syaoran-kun, do _you_ happen to know where the key is?"

"No." I said.

A smile crossed Eriol's face. "You never were really good at lying." He started to crawl his way towards me, but I moved back about an inch. "So. Sakura-chan has the key then."

Shit, how did he know? "Why do you want it?"

"I already told you-"

"Bull! You want it for it's own powers, not to help people."

"How would you know that?" Eriol barked, "I just want to make this world a better place!"

"So you want the key to shield you from things that would affect you? Such a better place this would be if you can remember every single thing that happens!"

"Why do you deny what I want? Don't you want it too? The power to control things at your own will?"

"I do! But I also know what's wrong, and this is far below wrong." I started flipping through pages, finding the date I want. "neither of us should be able to rewrite history!"

"And look what your doing! Trying to do it _now_." Eriol came at me with a speedy crawl, but I held him back with a leg.

"No, I'm going to _prevent_ a rewritten history." I slapped a hand on the page I wanted and quickly named the location, date, and time in my head.

"I wont let you!" Eriol yelled, he jumped towards me, but I used a leg and parried him away. He fell to the ground back first and landed hard. Quickly, seeing that he had trouble getting up from the fall. I jumped in him, using his body as my own cushion. He yelled in pain as I sat on him.

"You were never supposed to survive that plain crash, _Eriol!_" I screamed.

Things around us shifted, things around us swirled, things around us pixelled, and things around is jumped out as lights flashed in my eyes.

Eriol tried fighting me off, but with the book in one hand, I held him down with all of my might. I was surprised at the strength he possessed. He wiggled, threw fists, and tried rolling to the sides, but I held him tightly and secured. "You don't know what your _doooooiiiiinnnggg._"

His voice echoed like a robotic machine as we were finally in the middle of the transaction. His cry screeched in my head, giving me one of the most painful noises I have ever heard. The sound was more like a warcry, a warcry that would leave myself deaf, as it would seem to crush my eardrums. I closed my eyes, not being able to bear the screech any longer, I screamed. I wish I never did scream because my scream, too, turned into another screech that only made my ears hurt even more.

_It's almost over . . ._

_Almost over . . ._

_Almost . . ._


	15. The Way It Was Supposed To Be

**Summary:** I'm a kid that wants to find love. Not just to date, but a love to keep forever, that's what I know. But what I didn't know was that I'd fall in love with someone who was deaf; her name was Kinomoto Sakura, and I fell in love with her.

**a/n:** Actually, now that I think about it, this WILL be the LAST chapter for this story. I just want to dearly and greatly thank all of you have read this story since the late 08 year and to have given this story a chance. This story is more than just a love story, but shows what one man (or in this case, kid) is willing to do to give people who deserve better, a chance _at _better. Many of you have predicted an outcome already for this story, so let's just see if your right!

**About Sign Language (Particularly American Sign Language –ASL): **I would first like to start off this last chapter with a little bit about American Sign Language (even though in the story it's actually Japanese Sign Language). Sign language is NOT just another language, but a culture, a community, a society. The sign language I have used in this story isn't Japanese Sign Language, but American Sign Language (because I don't know any Japanese Sign Language). And in ASL, they don't talk the way I had used Sakura and all other signers to talk in this story.

For example: in the real world, saying "Is she sick?" In ASL would be signed as "She sick she?" or in other parts of the U.S, "She sick, she is?" or even "She sick is she?" Like voices, ASL too has an accent that is different across the globe; Sign Language IS universal, but like talking, there are always accents. As you can see, because most of you would find the ASL grammar difficult and confusing (as I still do), I chose to use regular English grammar instead of the ASL way.

Also, the deaf are very fond to their community. They aren't like Sakura, whereas she does not like being deaf (or at least has a part of her deafness she hates). Being deaf, whether you were born with it or got symptoms and became deaf, does not change the fact that they are not _not_ handicapped. People may see deafness as a handicap, but if you ask any deaf people out there, it's a gift, and that is what my Sakura has learned in her story along with Syaoran.

And for a last tidbit, the deaf aren't fond of the hearing because they don't understand or feel the way as the hearing. They can't hear music; they aren't able to use their ears, as the hearing are able to. But, like my story has mentioned in chapter two, not ALL deaf people are like that, just like not everyone in the world are the same.

I myself to NOT, I repeat, NOT know everything there is to know about the deaf culture and community, but I highly respect them as they should be, and I am deeply sorry if this story has offended anyone in anyone about deafness. Please understand that this is only a fanfiction story, and that this is just a mere love story about two people in different worlds just trying to understand eachother . . . with a little bit of this and that as well.

With everything else said and done, please enjoy this last chapter, and please, if you have ANY questions what so ever, please ask. If you put it in a review, I'll make another chapter just for review answers, or if you e-mail it to me, I'll reply ASAP.

ENJOY!!! (100 Reviews, c'mon!! ^^)

Oh, ONE LAST tidbit to use for ones you love or have a crush on. In ASL, 11771 means "I Love You" I believe it was the chapter "Something I Did Not Not Say" where I first mentioned it . . . well, I didn't mention it, but the sign that Wei had Syaoran do resembles that. Take your left hand, and hold out your thumb, index, and pinky while having your middle and ring finger folded down and look at it a certain angle, you can make out the numbers 11771. It also makes out the letters I L and Y which are the three letters for I Love You. Having a hard time? Look it up.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice-of-Life**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way. But one can always dream!**  
POV:** First**  
Rating:** M (For this last chapter, it is M)

**A Love No One Can Hear**  
By: Shinigami 42-42-564  
…**Chapter Fifteen…**  
"The Way It Was Supposed To Be"

* * *

When my eyes opened, I wasn't in the place I wanted to be, no—not even close! As I looked around, instead of seeing small oval shaped windows of a plane, there was huge squared windows with what seemed like water on the outside. No . . . it _was_ water. I finally knew it was because who the hell sees fishes swimming outside of a window?

The surrounding area I was in was like a fancy dining area, a big fancy dining area, a place where millionaires could only eat. The fancy diamond shaped lights swung around in circles as if they were being rocked back and forth. As I started to feel unbalanced, the chairs and tables that were once arranged properly started to slide in my opposite direction; I was glad, because when they hit the dead end wall, glasses shattered, and to me, it would have done damage.

I lost my balance and leaned to one foot, but kept my stance. I quickly whirled around in search for Eriol, and I caught him just as I got up to his feet, breathing hard like he had just taken another hard fall.

"The Titanic?" Eriol mumbled.

Quickly, I tried flipping to another page, but the book was gone. "Where did . . ."  
as another long moan shriek and unbalanced movement pushed me back, I saw the book of Clow sliding from the corner of my eyes. I could see that Eriol saw it too, and dashed after it.

I leaned and dove for the book as it slid past me. I caught it, but a sliding kick from Eriol left a long boot-print on my face. I screamed in pain as I dropped the book, letting the tilted ship slide the book even further down.

Eriol seized the opportunity of me in pain and jumped for the book. It wasn't until he started running into another when I actually got back up. I went after him. When I caught up to Eriol, it was as if he had given up because he stopped and stared at a large framed window as if it were more interesting than being chased after me. But once I took a good glance at what he was actually examining, I could see small cracks on the window getting bigger as the water pressure from the outside overloading the amount the window could withstand.

"Oh, _hell_ no." I yelled. I would think that Eriol would want to call it truce for us, but he only started to run back past me. "Eriol!" I sprinted after him, trying to balance myself from the swaying of the ship. As he passed a glass door, I took a split second, short enough to still keep pace, to look at the gold plated name above the door, "Titanic". Aww crap, we really _we're_ on the American ship. I guess that Eriol must have knocked the book away from me during our warp, so the book was forced to choose a completely random date . . . seriously, you called this random?

As I competed Eriol to a footrace, I heard the sound of a large glass explosion from behind us. My only thought was: oh darn; now we have tens of thousands of pounds of ocean water roaring viciously towards us, and when I took a moment to turn my head and look, I was right. Because Eriol had the book, I was praying for dear god that he wouldn't use it, and when I use it, I had to make sure he didn't die anytime _sooner _or _later_ than the actual plain explosion.

As Eriol took a sharp corner around a corner that lead to a spiral stairs heading up, my only thought was, "Why didn't he use the book?" I mean, was he in a panic and couldn't think straight, or what was going on?

"You're probably wondering why I'm not using the book to escape, Syaoran-kun." I heard Eriol shout as he reached the top of the swirling stairs. I stopped for a moment and took a look down at the rising water. "I actually want to try a little bit of _rewriting _here, see who I can _save_, or what I can _change_, huh?"

Damnit, now I _had_ to stop him now! He's just playing games with the book, what kind of sick minded person is he really? I noticed that the stairway that we climbed through had a hatch at the very top, my heart started to thump intensively. Was he going to shut the hatch on me? To my surprise, he only smiled and ran off.

The thought of being locked in with rising water quickly removed itself from my head. I quickly climbed my way up and out and towards the direction Eriol went. I soon came upon a skinny hallway that was only a bit wider than my shoulders spread apart. I really had no idea where I was; I mean, I started in a fancy dining area, then up a swirling stairway into what seemed to be a poor hallway . . . but shouldn't the higher floor always be richer than the next?

I caught Eriol turning another corner, and right then, I sprinted my hardest. I dashed through the skinny hallways and used a wall to rebound myself and take my turn without slowing down as much. I think I myself was surprised of my speed because I found myself breathing down Eriol's back, and just enough to jump.

I dove towards Eriol and tackled him down to the floor. The book flew out and dropped in front of him. Hastily, I jumped over Eriol and fell on top of the book. Water slowly ran from one end of a perpendicular hallway, soaking the bottom of the book. As I turned to see the direction of the water, at the very end of the hallway, I could see water compressing out the cracks of a double sided wooden door. Any moment now, it would burst, and the water behind it would-

I just had to talk didn't I?

As the water came rushing out I quickly started to run the opposite direction . . . was that the best idea? No matter now, I had the book and Eriol not ran closely behind me. "I'm getting out of here!" I yelled and flipped to a random page. I slammed my hand and quickly started to choose random numbers as I ran into a closed gate that _would_ have led us to a higher level.

I felt Eriol trying to grab the book. I was glad to actually have him fighting with me at this moment because if he were any further away, I would have completely forgotten about him, thus, would have drowned and died before he was supposed to!

Right as the indoor tsunami was about to make living hell out of us, we had warped into the . . . whatever we were in. Images flashed and swirled like always. _Where the hell were we going this time?_

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

When I opened my eyes, I had the rays of the sun burn extremely hot down upon me. It was like trying to wake up early in the morning as someone just opened the curtains on you. I felt the ground shake, and then when my ears caught up to from dizziness, I could hear a large crowd just suddenly come quiet.

Looking up, I saw Eriol weak on the ground like I was. I held the book tight with an arm, making sure that it wouldn't be knocked away from me again. To the left of me was a man with a weak roman helm and in his hand was a shield and axe. To my right was a tiger, being held by only a thin leash, clawing at us with cries.

We were in a colosseum.

No

_The Colosseum._

As we started to become the center of attention, the man to my left had shock in his eyes, and he quickly bowed down towards me. "Descendent of God himself!" he said.

God . . .?

"I think you have a mis-"

Before I could finish, the gladiator had already thrown off his helmet and weapons down to my feet. He took a step back and said, "People expect great victory from you! Do not let them down, oh great one."

"What?" A screeching noise lifted from the chains tiger. As I turned, the tiger was lose, and fury and hunger pounced in his eyes. As it dove towards me, fangs out and claws forward, I fell to the side, but only out of reaction. The tiger thought for a moment to go for the now unprotected gladiator, but only gazed at me soon enough. "Of all places . . . it had to be in Rome?"

The tiger came back, but this time I actually thought about what I wanted to do and stretched for the golden beat up shield. I slipped a fist into a small loop in the back of the shield held it against my body just as the tiger leapt. The force pushed me to the ground, but I pushed back to the side and got up. Now, the tiger circled me as if I had just accepted a one on one battle. _Couldn't it go for someone else? Someone that isn't armed?_

I started to think and wonder if what I was doing, would it change the future? I never really ready a history book in school that talked of two kids just suddenly appearing in the middle of a gladiators fight, have you?

It didn't matter right now.

I turned after another dodge, but stumbled on my own footing. The tiger leapt, but my weary body just couldn't keep up with the stamina the beast had. I did what other helpless people would do; close their eyes and scream.

Right when I heard the whimpers and cry of what seemed like a kitten in fear; I opened my eyes and saw Eriol driving the sword into the spine of the cat. A s hot of blood spurted onto his cheek and parts of his glasses.

The cat wriggled, then a few seconds later, stopped moving. Dead. Eriol pulled the sword out and quickly gave me a sturdy look. _He wasn't really . . ._ As Eriol took a step towards me, he raised the sword above his head with two hands and held his position.

"I don't think I care what happens to you I guess, as long as I have the book, I can rewrite history all I want."

"B-but you were my friend!" I yelled, trying to cajole him from doing what I thought he would do.

"Yeah . . . _were_." He swung forward, but not before I had rolled to the side and got up.

I was forced to drop the shield because I couldn't bear the weight no more; not only did it slow me down, but it also hurt like hell to hold.

With the book in a vice grip, I sprinted my best to one side of the bowl shapes arena, hoping to get away. As I turned back, I could see Eriol dragging the sword to his side with an amazing speed; but still, I was able to outrun him. I made my way around the sides and into a large gate-like passageway. Inside, I couldn't see much but dark hollow. The crowd started its own little 'boo', and for some reason, I got mad at that . . . even though I have a much more important situation to attend to.

Making my way down what seemed like a dark hallway, I stopped to suddenly see men in short armor holding spears and swords towards me. I froze with fear mightily in my eyes.

"Penalty of not competing in the tournament." One of the men said.

"Is death." Another finished.

"But I'm not even suppose to be in the tournament!" I yelled, trying to persuade them, in any way, to possibly not kill me.

As one swung a sword, another swung a spear. By reflex, I ducked under the deadly blows and started to run off, back trailing. In the short distance, Eriol stood waiting for me. Quickly, I chose a page near the beginning of the book, slapped my hands and thought of the year I wanted. This time, I was sure to choose the right place.

_The plane-_

"2020!" Eriol yelled, interrupting my thoughts.

"2020?" I halted to a stop, but Eriol, being close enough, pushed me and as we fell to the ground, everything warped once again.

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

That bastard; he saw me choosing my dates in the Clow Book so when I had my hand on the book, he quickly yelled a random number, a year, so that I would get mixed up while warping, thus sending us to . . . I don't even know.

Around us, all I saw was darkness and sparks from cut wires all around. Roughly, the sparks were the only source of light, and they barely lit anything. As my eyes adjusted, all I could figure out was that we were in a pretty large room. Computers had been thrown and broken on the floor and shattered glass lay scattered. It was like some mad monster had came in and destroyed everything in its path . . . like something from a movie.

As another spark flew near my face from a hung wire, Eriol got up slowly as he always had been. His eyes hid from me like a darkened manga cover. His glasses had been blown off with one side of the lens half broken on the ground.

"The book!" Because I still couldn't see well in the dark room, I was forced to wait until sparks flew and looks in its general area. When I couldn't find it, I moved on to another spark. Left, right, behind me, in front of me, it was like the book had teleported itself away. But I didn't want to be stuck here in a place I don't even know.

After I took a step to my side, trying to feel my way around, an instant jolt . . . no, a burn . . . no, a shock ran through my body from my back side. I could feel electricity swim through my blood. I yelled as I bared the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my entire life. When the burning and shocking feeling stopped, I tried using my knees to support my fall, but they gave in and I fell flat on my stomach, not being able to move.

That bastard . . .

He used one of those broken end wires and shocked me . . .

I shouldn't even be alive.

"Killing you would have also erased and changed me, so be happy your alive; if I would have had that necklace, with the power to shield myself from the books spell, I would have done the deed."

As a quick jolt of leftover electricity ran through my body, I saw the Clow Book several meters behind Eriol as a spark flashed in that general area. I wanted to talk, I wanted to move, but my body was just too weak.

Eriol took the advantage of my situation, "Do you know what you're doing Syaoran-kun?" He yelled. "You fool! Take a second to just think. Think about what will happen if you end up killing _me!_" He took a moment to breathe, and I was sure to also let the words sink in. I was able to move a finger. "If I would have died in that explosion, do you think you would be who you are now?"

"You—wr—ong." I could now smell the odor from my burnt body starting to rise.

Eriol looked at me with a mocked leer. "Oh am I?"

"Wh—whether you s—survived or not . . . to me, b—because I didn't know, you were already d—dead." It took me almost everything I had just to say that one sentence. But I wish I had saved my breath.

"Fool!" Eriol laughed. "I wasn't talking about _that_!" For a moment, he gave my half dead body a hard look, then walked up and kneeled beside me. "Aren't you happy with Kinomoto-chan?" he asked. "Just think about it; if I were to die, I would have never met her, and if I never would have met her, a fight wouldn't have ever broken out, and she would have never transferred! Do you understand _any_ of this? Are you willing to sacrifice your happiness just to keep me dead? Answer me Syaoran-kun, _answer_ me!"

I wanted to say 'geez I would, but you just had to shock me didn't ya!' but I knew that it wasn't the right thing to say at the moment. "J—just because you l—love some—one doesn't m—mean you h—have to be with th—them."

Slowly, but as fast as I could, I got up with burnt blood running down the spine of my back, the area Eriol had hit when he shocked me. I fell to my knees, and was now eye to eye with Eriol. He looked at me like he was surprised I was able to get up. But what I wanted to ask was: "Are you?" I took a hold of a broken on the floor and just as it flashed with sparks, I punched it into the gut of Eriol. He screamed like I had, but for the record, his scream was louder.

While he felt the electrifying pain I felt, I made my way towards the book and opened it to the page that I finally wanted. I pinpointed my date, day, time, and location. I was set. As a final yelp echoed from Eriol, the electrical wire had dropped, and so did Eriol. Quickly, I limped my way to his body and kneeled by it. For a moment, I had thought that I killed him, but luckily, I saw a sign of life as he breathed.

The dark area around us started to morph as we warped.

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

I fell hard on a small enclosed isle. People around us stared as they wondered how two beat up teenagers could suddenly just appear out of literally nowhere.

"Syaoran-kun?" I turned around to see Eriol, the innocent Eriol, staring at me with shock I his eyes.

"Eriol . . ." I didn't know what to say.

"Is that . . . _me_?" he asked, staring at his own half dead body.

I didn't answer back. I felt kind of bad because as I looked around, not only an innocent Eriol, but daughters sitting by their dads, sons sitting by their moms, elders, and a pregnant women . . . they all . . . have to die. Thoughts juggled in my head, not what was I to do? Is preventing history from being changed really worth killing everyone? I could save everyone right now by not doing anything . . . but that would make a major alter in time. Though I'm against it, because I would not be a murderer doing so, it's something that has to be done.

"Syaoran-kun, what's going on?" the innocent Eriol asked, the other Eriol started to get up, so I stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Eriol." I said.

If I remembered correctly, the plane exploded around six-thirty-four . . . it's amazing how I remembered that. I looked up at a clock near the front of the plane and it read _six-thirty-three._ My plan is to warp myself out right before the plane blew up.

A gave a sigh and turned around. I could still hear Eriol calling my name, but I ignored him; not because I wanted to, but because it wouldn't matter either way. Still, everyone had their eyes on me, wondering how two of the same people were on the plane, and how magic just happened. But . . .

Everyone will . . .

Die . . .

I checked the clock again, and it was six-thirty-four; but nothing happened. Was I wrong about the time? No, the news, everyone even said it was six-thirty-four.

. . .

I quickly ran weakly up to the hatch of the plain and opened it. When opened, a gust of hard wind pushed me back, but I was able to get back up and quickly look out. The hatch opened from right to left, so the direction of the plane and pressure forced the hatch to break off and fly past the . . . _turbine_.

No, no, it can't be . . . me . . . I have the book, and if . . . how did-

"Syaoran!" I quickly turned just in time to see Eriol, the burnt one, grab a hold of me, then to the book. As a commotion erupted from the seated passengers, here we were again, fighting for the book. "You don't know what you're doing, you don't know what you're doing, you don't know what you're doing! It was because I lived that you lived such a happy life, if I would have died, you'd be in the streets robbing and dating girls recklessly like you've always been doing, your life is better if I live, live, _live! _Think about it Syaoran!"

"I _did_!" I could feel that he used whatever energy he had left to both strip the book and push me out of the open hatch, which was supporting him with its own pull on me.

My arms gave in, so I let go of the book, but it was because I let go before, he was able to escape and survive and . . . did I die? Either way, Eriol wasn't going to . . .as I drifted backwards, I swung an arm around Eriol's neck and twirled to my left, pulling, and at the same time swinging him out of the plane just as I finally flew out. My twirl on him had forced him to hit the outside part of the moving plane, and as I fell down with the push of gravity, Eriol drifted on the side of the plane and into the tur-

"_ERIOL!_"

The plane exploded within an instant. There was once a normal plane, and just after a sudden blink, all I could see was a ball of fire starting to fall apart, and make its way down back to the ground.

I turned my body around so my head was looking straight down. From my view, Tomoeda was a beautiful place. I was able to pinpoint the area I first kissed Sakura-chan, my school, and both of our houses. From up here, we really didn't seem to live all that far at all.

But still . . . what I just did may seem cruel and a bit out of hand . . . I just killed my best friend, along with a bunch of innocent people who didn't deserve all of this. And if I think about it, it was because of me that they died. I never even had to be back on that plane; at least I didn't think so. Either way, it was done, and as soon as I stop falling . . . the best I'll be able to do is dream, and wait.

"Sakura-chan . . ." I never got to tell her . . . "I love you."

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

_2 years after the date of the first chapter._

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

Her round curves,  
Her flashy eyes,  
Her sense of style,  
Her perfect not over-size or under-sized breasts,  
Her grades,  
Her everything . . .

Everything a guy would want in a girl he wants to love, right? At least, every guy that's normal; those who want to pick up a girl to date for a few weeks then break up, or those who are trying to get back at his girlfriend, or those who just want to have plain sex . . . yeah, they're what guys should be . . . actually, I'm one of those . . . I even got to the sex part, everything else I've had to go through. It was alright . . . I can say that right?

Who am I? Let's just start out fresh, my name is Li Syaoran. I live in Tomoeda, Japan. I'm an eighteen year-old that dropped out of high school my junior year. I'm known for all of the above. I dated girls just for the hell of it, and I enjoyed breaking up with them and just laughed when they broke up with me. That is me of course, and now, I can't say I'm not loving it.

3

2

1

Run!

I snatched the small purse of an oncoming woman and quickly turned a corner. After a "Somebody please help!" scream from her, I quickly heard the police siren run. Some other people would actually start pumping fear into their chest, but me? It's all just part of life . . . my life that is.

I sprinted across the street with oncoming traffic and bolted around another corner. Behind me, squad cars stopped because the busy streets of Tomoeda wouldn't allow anything going over thirty miles an hour. But just because the cars stopped, didn't mean the people driving them did. Cops took out their nightsticks and started chasing after me.

It was only two cops, I could outrun them again.

"Stop, Syaoran!" one yelled.

Hey, I guess one of them remembers me. My reputation and fame is only going up. As I turned another corner, my vision turned white and pink as I then fell to the ground. I dropped the purse I had stole and cursed. After a quick rub to the head, I started to get up, but stopped as I just noticed what had happened; I bumped into someone . . . a girl. She wore a Tomoeda High School uniform . . . ones similar to the ones the girls at my school wore. But I dropped out almost two years ago, so maybe I was just taking a wild guess.

The girl only froze as she stared at me. Her emerald colored eyes glared right into my own, and her amber colored hair had only one clip on the left side. Around her neck was a small necklace with an odd key shaped figure with wings hanging down by her breasts—which were quite undersize for her age, but nevertheless, she was quite attractive.

"Sakura-chan!" a girl called from behind her. The other girl had long black hair and the same uniform. She helped her up to her feet and started . . . signing? After a moment, the emerald-eyed girl started to sign back.

"Tomoyo-chan, is Sakura-chan alright?" behind them came along two lean men and a beautiful women with long blue to grayish hair.

"Anyways, come on." The brown haired man said. "It's your first day in Tomoeda's Academy, so we can't be late."

"Yes." Said the long black haired girl.

It seemed as if the emerald girl . . . Sakura, was the only one to notice me because everyone else seemed to either ignore my existence or was too worried about her to even notice me. I'm not used to being ignored . . . damn the-

I found myself taking another fall, but this time, head first down into the cement of the sidewalk. My face instantly felt a shot of pain hard enough to make me want to cry, but I held my own tears back.

"We've caught you this time!"

Damn, I've been caught finally. The two cops pulled me up to a squad car that just pulled up and after feeling my pockets and ass for weapons of mass destruction, they pushed my head down and into the back seat of the squad car.

"Sorry for the sudden action." I heard a cop say to the family that was in front of me. "This kid's a juvenile that's been running away from the law for the past year, I'm sorry if he's been a fright to you all."

"No worries." The brown haired man said.

When a cop entered his driver seat, and his partner entered the passenger, I stretched out the best I could in the cramped back seat and took my rest. I had my fun for a while now I guess; it was actually about time they caught me. Usually criminals would expect and plan to never be captured, but me, I actually awaited the day I would be put in the back seat of a cab.

"Now that I think about it Syaoran, your eighteen, you'll be charged as an adult now." The driver side cop said.

"This'll be fun!" I said sarcastically. But, at the same time, I wasn't being sarcastic.

"Oh, you're not afraid?"

"My life isn't over yet!"

As the cop started his engine, I heard a tap on my window. The girl I had bumped into, Sakura, stood right outside my window, glaring at me with innocent eyes.

"Roll down the window for a moment will ya?"

"Eh?" was all the cop gave me. "What're ya trying to pull?"

"I'm cuffed, let me just see what she wants from me."

The cop sighed. Even though he was arresting me, it seemed like he and I were brothers because he was the one who chased me the most; so I guess we can say that we're close brothers in a way.

He opened the window, and the girl of emerald eyes reached in the car and brushed her palm against my cheek. Her hands were soft and pure, but it also felt odd, something you wouldn't normally see.

"Syaoran-kun." She said in a low soft voi—she knew my name? "Syaoran-kun." She said again.

I only stared at her and jerked my head back. I looked away for a moment and then looked back. She had a hand on her odd necklace and squeezed it tight. If I looked hard enough, I could see tears welling up in her eyes. Why was she crying?

"Are you done yet? We have to put you in jail now." The driver cop said.

After another second of staring, I said, "Sorry, but I don't know who you are."

The windows rolled and the car started moving forward. I turned my head to look out the back window and I could see that she still stared at me. What an odd moment . . . I was sure that something like this would never happen again.

I closed my eyes, and enjoyed my peace before I would be thrown into jail. The back seat wasn't comfortable, but that wasn't the reason why I couldn't keep my eyes closed; it was a small quiet whisper that I heard, something I couldn't make out.

"Did you two say something?" I asked.

The passenger side cop looked over. "You must be crazy. Just shut up."

I stuck my tongue out and closed my eyes again. The whisper kept on talking, and each time I heard it, the words only got clearer and clearer . . . "I love you."

That voice . . . was it _her?_ The girl that was just at my . . . window? I turned back around to look out the back window, but we had already gone far past the point of collision, so she was nowhere to be found, but still . . . her voice rang in my head, and it gave me something to think . . . _gahh_ what the hell's going on? "This is gonna bother me."

"What'd you say kid?" the driver side cop said.

I gave a smirk and said, "Nothing, you must be crazy, just shut up and drive." I leaned against the window and closed my eyes. The whisper was gone, but now I had my own whisper running through my head.

_Sakura-chan_

_Sakura-chan_

_Sakura-chan_

_For some reason, I feel like I've met her before._

..

..

..

..

_My world changed when I encountered him, someone I thought I would never fall in love with, and someone who he thought would never fall in love with someone like me. I thought the same sometimes; who would ever love me?_

_But that isn't the important thing here, because everyone deserves to love and be loved whether you're deaf, blind, or not normal. But there isn't just one kind of love, in fact, there are hundreds._

_My love once asked, what love is stronger: the love of wanting to be with that special __one__ person? Or the love of wanting that special __one__ person to be happy whether you're with them or not? I know the answer, and I know for a fact that he knows the answer, so now the real question is . . ._

_Do you?_

_Though he may not remember me, I don't think it matters because his actions answered the question that mocks us all. And though we may be distant, so we won't be able to talk to one another, see one another, or feel one another, I'm sure that he'll be able to hear me because . . ._

_My love is a love that no one but him, Li Syaoran-kun, can hear._

_

* * *

_

**Well, I have to say that I am saddened and at the same time happy that I'm finished.  
I never thought this story would go so far, nevertheless have almost 100 reviews for a first story!  
Aha, but I just can't say how much I want to thank all of you for reading.  
It really makes me happy to be writing for you guys.**

**But I hate to say it, but this story is officially ending,  
May I remind you that you can expect 2 stories from this account at the same time,  
One by me, and one by my friend who is sharing my account.  
The title and summary of her story will be posted by tomorrow morning, so check my profile if your interested.**

**As for my next story, I still plan on writing "The Echo of Cries and Demons" so stay tuned as well.  
I haven't yet started the first chapter yet, but I will shortly!**

**Again  
Thank YOU all!**

**-Vince (Shinigami-42-42-564)**


End file.
